Tú me dominas
by Eledi
Summary: Un fic Supercorp bien chulo, tu un(a) fan Supercorp también bien chulo(a), tu sabes que quieres leer. Cosas canon o acordes a la serie y algunas no, imagina que es un universo alternativo si quieres. ¿Alguna peculiaridad? Tratare de abordar un poco el BDSM, aunque no esperen una versión lesbica de 50 sombras con capa roja.
1. Introducción

No se, solo disfruten :3

* * *

\- Tiene que ser una broma – La voz de Kara era de incredulidad

\- ¿Me ve riéndome? Danvers – Ante el silencio de la chica Snapper prosiguió – Los demás reporteros están ocupados, solo ve a esa reunión, quédate un rato en el taller que harán, haz un reportaje corto de los aspectos importantes y tráemelo, no es tan difícil – El hombre revisaba otras propuestas mientras daba las indicaciones a la rubia

\- Sí, pero es que… -

\- ¿Sigue aquí Danvers? La reunión empezara en una hora, váyase ya –

Snapper interrumpió a Kara la cual solo dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y asintiendo con la cabeza salió de ahí, aunque una vez llegando al elevador, que para su suerte había quedado vacío, de sus labios salió un "No puede ser" mientras se cerraban las puertas anunciando su bajada mientras el piso seguía ajetreado por la demás gente.

Los autos transitaban con normalidad por las calles, la gente iba de aquí para allá sumergidos en sus deberes del día. Muchos edificios se localizaban en aquella calle como en muchas otras, lo normal tratándose de una ciudad tan grande como aquella, pero un edificio destacaba entre los de esa calle, no por algo físico que se lo demostrará a cualquiera que pasará por ahí, era único para aquellos que poseían invitación para entrenar en él.

A la entrada había dos guardias, nada especiales solo se aseguraban de que la gente que entraba siguiera protocolos básicos, nada de alcohol, drogas, armas y cosas de ese estilo, pero ambos guardias miraban con diversión disimulada a la rubia que estaba frente a ellos, pues hacia unos minutos que había llegado y no se decidía a entrar, dando vueltas frente a la entrada y hablando sola.

\- De acuerdo Kara, solo entra, toma nota, haz tu trabajo, unas preguntas y sales de ahí, nada de otro mundo… Aunque preferiría que así fuera –

Dando una última mirada al edificio y respirando profundamente mostro a los guardias una invitación blanca con solo un sello rojo marcado y entro al lugar. Sin duda estaba sorprendida, pues se imaginó un lugar oscuro iluminado por antorchas, lleno de terciopelo, cuero y cadenas, pero se encontró con una recepción común. Aquello la animo y sonriendo se acercó hasta donde estaba una chica tomando datos.

\- Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Pregunto la chica dejando de teclear en su portátil

\- Buenos días, soy Kara Danvers, reportera de CatCo – Respondió sonriente

\- Oh, de CatCo, si me avisaron que mandarían a alguien para hacer un artículo – La chica tecleo rápidamente en su computador y segundos después le entrego un gafete donde se leía "Prensa" en letras grandes – Con esto podrá ver todo lo que guste de la reunión y el taller, además de que le darán prioridad en las sesiones de preguntas y respuestas, no se lo quite por favor – Tras entregarle el gafete saco de un cajón un documento y lo puso frente a Kara – Por ultimo firme aquí, el documento dicta que está de acuerdo con mantener la identidad de nuestros socios anónimos y que no escribirá de nada que no sea el tema de la reunión y el taller -

\- Eh… Si, gracias – Kara se acomodó el gafete de modo que quedara visible y firmo el documento después de darle una leída rápida, tomo uno de los folletos que se encontraba en la mesa los cuales mencionaban generalidades de lo que se llevaría a cabo junto con un croquis de las salas y se dirigió por la puerta que le indico silenciosamente la chica.

Era un día lleno de sorpresas para Kara sin duda alguna, en los pasillos de las distintas salas que se conectaban por al menos dos entradas eran transitadas por personas que Kara conocía, ya sea de entrevistas para algún artículo de CatCo o siendo rescatados por Supergirl, y lo más extraño para ella era que todo el ambiente era de lo más normal, como si de una exposición de museo se tratara, lo único a resaltar era que la gran mayoría portaban un antifaz en el rostro, algunos negro, otros blanco y unos pocos gris.

Kara simplemente carraspeo y comenzó a indagar por las salas en lo que llegaba la hora para las pláticas, por lo que veía y escribía entretenida sobre algunos de los objetos que se exponían y que llamaban su atención, leyendo además la descripción que tenía cada uno a un lado. Algunos le parecían graciosos mientras que otros le daban una sensación de ser más para torturar a alguien.

\- Señorita Danvers, que extraño tenerla aquí – Aquella voz inconfundible hizo que Kara se girará con rapidez.

\- Maxwell Lord… ¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarlo aquí? – Maxwell le ofrece una copa de champán a Kara la cual solo eleva su mano negándose, pero notando que el también llevaba un antifaz de color negro

\- Estoy trabajando –Señala su gafete a lo que el hombre sonríe

\- Bueno, eso explica por qué estás aquí y es la razón más tranquilizadora debo decir, las otras dos hubieran sido curiosas – Bebe un sorbo de su copa mientras Kara rueda los ojos, odiaba cuando hacia una pausa de emoción – Vamos, sabes tan bien como yo cuáles son esas otras dos razones, no cualquiera puede estar aquí –

\- Bueno una es si soy miembro activo desde hace poco supongo –

\- Y la otra es si venías como compañía de alguien, aunque para ambas cosas te faltaría algo supongo–

Kara se sonrojo ante lo último que menciono ¿Ella? ¿Compañía de alguna de las personas de ese lugar? Ni loca. Una risa la saco de sus pensamientos, Maxwell había leído lo que pensaba con solo ver su reacción.

\- Bueno, viendo esa reacción confirmo que solo vienes por trabajo – El hombre le dio la espalda – Pero siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué papel jugarías tú? – Dicho eso se aleja de la rubia la cual se trabo sin saber que decirle

\- No puedo con esto – Suspiro – Pero si no lo hago Snapper me matará –

Tomando una bocanada de aire profunda continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, visito algunas de las salas que mostraban fotografías y después se dirigió a la principal donde se presentaría el tema estelar de esa reunión. La sala estaba llena, tanto hombres como mujeres llenaban los asientos frente a un escenario pequeño e improvisado donde había una pantalla donde se vería la presentación.

Faltaban solo algunos minutos para que empezará por lo que Kara decidió tomar asiento, la sección de la prensa estaba situada en la tercera fila, aunque de prensa solo eran tres reporteros más, que al igual que ella no portaban antifaz, y los demás asientos eran para invitados. La luz de la sala se aminoro y la pantalla se prendió, el presentador no tardaba en llegar y mientras se llenaban los asientos que faltaban Kara pudo escuchar con su súper audición la voz de Maxwell en la última fila, curioso pues a él le encantaba resaltar.

\- Sí, es la cuarta vez que vengo a estas reuniones – Aquella voz resalto de entre las demás e hizo que Kara se quedará sin aire, disimuladamente fijo su vista en las personas de la primera fila de dónde provino.

\- ¿Lena? – Aunque se preguntó eso no había duda alguna de que era ella a pesar de que llevaba un antifaz gris.

\- Muy buenas tardes – Todos voltearon a ver al presentador el cual era un hombre trajeado, maduro y con atractivo – Bueno, me alegra ver la sala llena, eso quiere decir que la gente está abierta a expandir sus horizontes, entonces – El hombre estaba a un lado de la pantalla y oprimiendo el botón de un pequeño control apareció el título del tema de la reunión. – Bienvenidos a todos a esta pequeña reunión, el día de hoy trataremos el que debe considerarse el tema central de todo esto "Introducción al mundo del BDSM" –


	2. Capítulo 1

Jajaja me di cuenta que subí otro capítulo que no era xD perdón, aquí la corrección uwu ya les di un spoiler jaja

* * *

La conferencia había sido extrañamente interesante para Kara, la forma en la que el hombre daba la presentación, explicaba cada término y respondía a las preguntas no solo disipaba dudas, te dejaba con sensación de querer saber más, poseía el poder de convencer, sin duda

Tras la exposición del hombre y su debida sección de dudas anunciaron que el taller práctico se daría en unos minutos en esa misma sala, por lo que los invitaban a visitar las demás áreas en lo que preparaban esa. Kara hizo eso mismo, visitó otras áreas tratando de analizar no solo lo que acabada de escuchar sino de encontrar una lógica de porque Lena se encontraba en ese lugar.

\- " Sí, es la cuarta vez que vengo a estas reuniones " -

No había imaginado aquella frase, lo sabía, entonces era lógico que Lena estaba en ese lugar a propósito, pero su duda era si se trataba de solo curiosidad o en serio era un gusto personal.

\- No puedo imaginármela con cuero y un látigo - inmediatamente después de decir aquello su cabeza la imagino de esa forma haciéndola sonrojar, si, podía imaginarla así y de muchas otras formas.

\- ¿Imaginar a quien Kara? - esa voz la saco de su imaginación y enfoco su vista hacia enfrente, donde estaba Lena viéndola con una sonrisa.

\- ¿L Lena? - La sorpresa en su voz se debía a que no se percató del momento en el que está apareció frente a ella, aunque Lena creía que era simplemente por no haberla reconocido por el antifaz.

\- No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de reuniones Kara, aunque creo que te falta algo - Lena comenzó a caminar despacio por el lugar siendo seguida por Kara mientras conversaban

\- Eh, no, vengo por trabajo jaja - su respuesta estaba llena de nervios - Nunca había asistido a una reunión así –

\- Oh, así que solo fue por trabajo - la voz de Lena sonó desanimada por unos segundos - Bueno, espero que al menos te estés entreteniendo - sonrió mientras se detenía un momento y veía a Kara para luego ver un cuadro pintado al óleo de una escena de bondage.

\- Me he entretenido bastante sin duda, aunque hace un momento me encontré con Maxwell - Kara hizo un gesto de molestia de forma cómica haciendo reír a Lena - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí Lena? ¿L Corp quiere incursionar en el BDSM? - Kara disimulo su curiosidad con una broma al final

\- No sería mala opción -continuo la broma - La verdad sólo es curiosidad, ya sabes, saber realmente lo que es y no solo guiarme por lo que dicen -

Aquella respuesta le pareció lógica a Kara, aunque aún no cuadraba por qué ya había asistido a varias reuniones así, pero Lena no sabía que ella la había escuchado.

Ambas continuaron recorriendo el lugar mientras se hacían mutua compañía y compartían opinión de lo que se presentaba en el lugar, desde algunos productos hasta las exposiciones de fotos y pinturas que había en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué opinas del bondage? Kara – Pregunto Lena de repente mientras observaban una foto de una chica que colgaba de una cuerda quedando flotando boca abajo a un metro y medio del suelo, dicha foto estaba en blanco y negro para hacer resaltar los matices de luz y sombra de la escena.

\- ¿Qué? – Parpadeo un poco sin entender a que venía la pregunta, pero fijo su vista en la fotografía exhibida por unos segundos – Pues si hablamos de la fotografía puedo decir que la chica se ve relajada, no se aprecia que las cuerdas la lastimen y no siente amenazas a pesar de la posición y situación en la que se encuentra – Fijo su vista en el límite derecho de la fotografía, donde había más sombras, y pudo observar una sombra parecida a una silueta humana – Supongo que es porque sabe que no está sola –

\- Vaya – Lena se sorprendió por la respuesta tan sincera y más que se haya dado cuenta de aquella sombra del fondo – Prestaste atención a la presentación, te felicito – Lena da unos pequeños aplausos haciendo sonreír a Kara – Pero dime, tú… -

\- Mucho gusto señorita – Un hombre interrumpe a Lena mientras se posiciona al costado de cada una, quedando en medio – Perdón que me meta en su plática, pero note algunas cosas y quería saber si aceptaría una copa conmigo para poder conversar –

El hombre se notaba que rondaba los 35 años, portaba smoking y un antifaz negro que resaltaba sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño claro, el hombre les sonreía a ambas, pero claramente su vista se fijaba más en Lena.

\- Lo siento, pero estoy conversando con mi amiga y ella es mi prioridad en este momento – Lena se disculpó con el hombre y mientras le decía aquello le giño un ojo a Kara, la cual sonrió levemente.

\- Bueno, no tiene que ser en este preciso momento, si gustas podemos vernos cuando termine la reunión y tu amiga vaya a casa – Insistió el muchacho

\- Ay, lo lamento, pero – Kara se sintió ofendida por aquel comentario por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto – La señorita y yo tenemos planes así que me temo que no podrá –

La respuesta proveniente de Kara sorprendió al muchacho por un momento después fijo su vista en Lena la cual sonriente solo se encogió de brazos, como si con esa acción afirmará lo que Kara había dicho.

\- Bien – el hombre carraspeo y se acomodó el nudo de su corbata – Lamento haberlas interrumpido y un consejo – Se acercó a ambas – Deberían usar las señales, para que no pasen ni ustedes ni otras personas momentos como este –

El hombre se despidió educadamente de ambas y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia otra galería. Lo último que había dicho confundió un poco a Kara pues son sabía a lo que se refería con señales, mientras que Lena oculto su risa con su mano al saber lo que había creído el hombre.

\- Vamos – Lena tomo la mano a Kara y comenzó a caminar – El taller ya va a empezar y no sería educado llegar tarde –

Ambas cruzaron varios pasillos hasta llegar nuevamente a la sala donde se había impartido la charla anterior, solo que ahora los asientos estaban colocados alrededor de la sala, dejando el centro despejado, del techo colgaba una cadena que terminaba en un aro metálico que quedaba a unos dos metros lejos del suelo y cerca una pequeña mesa. Algunos asientos ya estaban ocupados, pero la mayoría de asientos delanteros estaban vacíos.

\- ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos juntas? – Pregunto Lena mientras señalaba unos asientos en la parte de enfrente que quedaban a un lado de donde se encontraba la mesa.

\- Claro, no hay problema –

Al llegar y acomodarse en los asientos solo esperaron un par de minutos hasta que el mismo hombre que había dado la charla llego y se posiciono a un lado del aro. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y su posa dictaba confianza.

\- Vaya, veo que también en el taller tenemos sala llena – El hombre comenzó a caminar por el centro – Se lo que creen "¿El mismo sujeto va a dar el taller de bondage básico? ¿Acaso es Superman? Es un galán" – Los presentes rieron ante la broma, pero Kara río ante el comentario de Superman, imaginando la expresión que haría su primo si estuviera cubriendo un artículo así y lo mencionarán justo como ahora – Bueno lo último es verdad – más risas – Pero ni soy Superman ni soy el que dará el curso, yo solo lo presentaré ante ustedes –

El hombre hizo un gesto con su mano y de entre las personas que estaban sentadas un hombre se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar a lado del presentador.

\- Hay por Rao – susurro Kara mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos

La acción no pasó desapercibida por Lena la cual no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que dijo, pero miro curiosa a Kara y luego al hombre que daría el curso, el cual se le hacía extrañamente parecido.

\- Mucho gusto a todos, es un honor poder estar aquí y brindar este pequeño taller de iniciación al bondage que sé que a muchos les parecerá interesante y querrán saber más – El hombre hizo una pequeña seña y una chica de short de mezclilla, playera y antifaz blancos apareció con un maletín de cuero un poco más grande de lo común posándose a un lado del hombre – Bueno, este taller será un tanto interactivo así que, para entrar en confianza – se escucharon unas cuantas risas – pueden referirse a mi como Lord –

Fue ahí cuando Lena cayo en cuenta de quién era esa persona, Maxwell Lord y ahora entendía por qué el comportamiento de Kara, sabía que ella en el pasado tuvo algunos roces con el CEO de Lord Technologies, pero no sabía mucho al respecto. Mientras tanto Kara solo escuchaba lo que este decía y evitaba mirarlo, fingiendo concentración en lo que apuntaba.

\- Alice, saca lo que hay dentro del maletín por favor – La chica obedeció y saco una cuerda gruesa de algodón, aproximadamente unos 8 metros, de color negro – Bueno, como ya sabrán el significado de bondage literalmente es esclavitud, pero es una práctica erótica que se fundamenta en inmovilizar a otra persona – la chica dejo la cuerda sobre la meza y comenzó a sacar más cosas del maletín - Lo excitante del bondage es la liberación que se siente tanto cuando das el poder a otra persona para que te controle como cuando tú mismo posees el poder de controlar a alguien más – La chica ya había vaciado el maletín, en la mesa se encontraba la cuerda, un antifaz, un plumero, un látigo y unas esposas de seda – Sé que muchos esperan que agarre la cuerda y comience a hacer nudos sobre Alice, pero estamos aquí para empezar con lo sencillo con que comiencen a experimentar, en primer lugar, si el bondage es para ustedes o no – La chica se hace a un lado aun cargando el maletín, ya vacío, mientras Maxwell s posiciona frente a la mesa – Estos son solo algunos artículos que pueden utilizarse durante las sesiones de bondage las cuales como ya deben saber siempre deben estar regidas por las siglas SSC – Maxwell toma la cuerda y hace un nudo de mariposa – El más conocido es el Shibari por lo artístico que es pero lo recomiendo solo a los que ya sean conocedores del tema – Muestra el nudo a los presentes y luego deja la cuerda, por unos segundos su vista encuentra a Kara y sonríe – Lo más común para usar las primeras veces es una corbata o un pañuelo, en caso de ya haberlo hablado es recomendable unas esposas de seda – muestra las esposas ve como Kara rehúye su mirada escribiendo o intercambiando palabras con la chica que tenía a lado – El antifaz y el plumero actúan como complementos al momento, no son las estrellas de la escena pero pueden aportar distintos matices al momento –

Así por un rato Maxwell continúo explicando algunas cosas sobre los artículos que tenía y de la importancia de la experiencia, o falta de esta, de cada persona.

\- Bueno, como les dije, esto será un tanto dinámico así que – Tomo el antifaz de seda y camino estudiando a los presentes – Señorita me haría el favor de pasar al frente conmigo –

El rostro de Kara se había tornado rojo mientras veía como Maxwell le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y que pasará al frente con él. Pensó de inmediato en negarse, pero las miradas de los presentes sobre ella la presionaron y de un segundo a otro tomo la mano de Maxwell pasando al frente con él.

\- ¿Qué planeas Maxwell? – Susurro Kara al hombre mientras sonreía nerviosa

\- Nada realmente, solo quiero experimentar un poco – Contesto también en un susurro y poniéndose detrás de Kara retiro sus lentes poniendo inmediatamente el antifaz sobre sus ojos ajustándolo a ella – Solo, confía y no hagas trampa, se darán cuenta, créeme –


	3. Capítulo 2

\- Bueno – Maxwell deja a Kara en el centro sola mientras él se desplaza por el demás espacio – Como pudimos observar Burbuja no confía en mi – Risas de fondo se escucharon por el apodo – Pero ¿Cómo podemos confirmarlo? Muchas veces las personas experimentan sin conocer sus límites –Maxwell regresa al lado de Kara la cual seguía en su posición, según ella estando firme y sin hacer movimiento alguno – Es deber del Dominante o la Dominatrix, según sea el caso, de notar los detalles – En ese momento Maxwell le hace una seña a Lena para que pase al frente junto a él sin hacer ruido – Burbuja podrías decirnos ¿Cómo te sientes? –

\- Bueno – Kara solo se tragó su orgullo ante el mencionado apodo – Me siento bien – Contesta sonriente y confiada

\- Error – Aquella aseveración que hizo Maxwell la sorprendió pues lo dijo muy cerca de su oído y en voz elevada – Tus manos sudan, eso indica nerviosismo – tomo una de sus manos y la levanto para demostrar lo que decía – A través de la tela del antifaz se puede notar como mueves tus ojos debajo de los parpados, representa incomodidad – Los presentes tomaban nota a lo que decía Maxwell - Podría dar más pistas, pero es su trabajo – señalo al público – que conozcan a sus sumisos, que reconozcan las señales que esas personas, que confían en ustedes, les dan de manera indirecta -

Maxwell le hizo una señal a su asistente y esta se giró unos segundos, después se dirigió a Maxwell y a Lena entregándoles el plumero y el látigo respectivamente. Lena observo el artículo, el látigo era de color negro con borlas suaves y flexibles de unos 30 centímetros, después vio a Maxwell y este le indico con la mirada que es lo que debía hacer a lo que ella asintió.

\- Pero, tampoco es todo el trabajo de la persona que domina, los sumisos tienen un compromiso igual de importante desde el inicio – Tanto Lena como Maxwell comenzaron a caminar sin hacer ruido alrededor de Kara – El sumiso es el que decide al dominante, es el que tiene la última palabra -

Ante sus últimas palabras Kara comenzó a sentir distintos roces por su cuerpo, unos eran suaves por lo que intuyo que se trataba del plumero, el otro no lo ubico con exactitud, se sentía rígido y duro, pero a la vez suave y flexible, solo después concluyo que se trataba del látigo porque sentía las borlas sobre ella.

El público miraba la escena con intriga a saber lo que pasaría o la razón por la que Maxwell y Lena hacían aquello. Durante varios segundos más continuaron acariciando a Kara, pero sin revelar quien tenía que cosa, Kara ni siquiera sabía que Lena estaba ahí con ella. Mientras tanto Kara en la oscuridad de su mente comenzó a sentir diferentes a esos roces, los del plumero a pesar de ser suaves no le agradaban, los sentía forzados y como si quisieran obligarla a sentirse bien. Pero los roces del látigo eran distintos, los roces que producía eran seguros y amables, no se dejaban solo caer por la gravedad, sino que la recorrían contorneando la más mínima curva

Maxwell le hizo una seña a Lena para que se detuviera y se pusiera detrás de Kara mientras él se ponía frente a ella. Kara suspiro un poco pues no sabía lo que seguiría.

\- Burbuja una última pregunta y podrás pasar a tu asiento – Kara asintió - ¿Qué sensación te gusto más? ¿La del plumero o la del látigo? –

\- Sin duda alguna la del látigo, sonara extraño, pero la sentí más suave que el plumero –

Algunos presentes se sorprendieron, otros con más experiencia entendieron aquello y sonrientes asintieron a la respuesta de la chica. Por fin Lena recibió la afirmativa de Maxwell para quitarle el antifaz a Kara y con cuidado lo retiro, Maxwell le dio sus gafas por lo que noto que estaba frente a ella, además de que llevaba el plumero en la mano, pero no el látigo.

\- Espera… ¿Quién...? – Su respuesta surgió cuando volteo y vio a Lena sujetando el antifaz y el látigo – Lena tu… -

\- No sabía que confiabas tanto en mi – La sonrisa en su rostro era grande y reflejaba estar feliz

Mientras ellas tomaban asiento algunos de los presentes les aplaudieron y otros las felicitaban, Kara no lo entendió del todo hasta que escucho con atención las palabras de uno de ellos "Vaya forma de encontrarse una Dominatrix y una Sumisa, eso es tener suerte" Kara solo pensaba que debía ser una broma. El resto del taller fue parecido, pero escogiendo personas y parejas al azar practicando pequeñas cosas para mejorar la confianza más que otra cosa.

Pero por supuesto Kara le daba vueltas al asunto y aunque se concentrara lo más que podía en su artículo no podía dejar de ver de vez en cuando a Lena sin que esta se diera cuenta, la observaba unos segundos y regresaba su vista a su libreta, sonrojada al imaginarse a Lena con el látigo mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

Por fin la reunión estaba terminando, algunos miembros se iban mientras otros conversaban un rato más. Después del taller Maxwell y su acompañante se había ido, Lena y Kara habían decidido pasear un rato más por el lugar, pero Kara debía entregar el artículo ese mismo día por lo que tenía que irse.

\- Supongo que te veré después – Lena abraza a Kara en forma de despedida, siendo correspondida

\- Claro, después de todo me toca invitar el almuerzo a mí –

Ambas se separan y continúan sonriéndose unos segundos más hasta que el sonido del celular de Kara hace romper el contacto, se trataba de un mensaje de la DEO, un robo en una joyería cerca de ahí. Se despidió nuevamente de Lena, pero con un movimiento de mano, siendo correspondido de la misma manera y salió del lugar.

El robo a la joyería no fue un problema para Supergirl, se trataba de ladrones comunes por lo que el asunto no ocupo demasiado tiempo, cosa que agradeció Kara pues le quedaba poco tiempo para terminar su artículo y entregarlo.

En su pequeño escritorio en CatCo los dedos de Kara escribían con velocidad puntos importantes que había anotado de la dichosa reunión, su concentración era absoluta y en menos de lo que hubiera creído había escrito todo el artículo, abarcando lo más importante.

Una vez tecleado el punto final sonrió y se estiro un poco elevando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de relajación, pero al encontrarse con la oscuridad de sus parpados recordó cuando llevaba puesto el antifaz y una de las mangas largas de su blusa cayo un poco, ese pequeño contacto de la tela con su piel le recordó a la sensación del látigo que manejaba Lena tocando su, específicamente, su hombro.

Sin percatarse se quedó así un rato, recordando el momento y lo que sintió hasta que de sus labios salió un suspiro, escucharlo la sorprendió haciéndola erguirse de inmediato, volteo a todos lados y agradeció el ajetreo del lugar pues estaban tan ensimismados con su trabajo que la habían ignorado. Carraspeo un poco y decidió entregarle su artículo a Snapper para poder irse a descansar.

Lena había sido recogida por uno de sus choferes casi inmediatamente después de que se había ido Kara. El camino hacia su hogar fue tranquilo y alternaba la vista entre el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana y el antifaz gris que se había quitado. Cuando veía el antifaz lo delineaba delicadamente con sus dedos, disfrutando de su contacto.

\- Kara… - Susurro mientras mordía su labio inferior y sonreía, pues aparentemente veía el antifaz, pero su mente dibujaba la escena de ella tocando con aquel látigo a su amiga… Amiga – No – sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar aquel recuerdo – Es solo mi amiga, no, es mi mejor amiga – Se dijo en voz alta como si tratara de convencerse, siempre lo había dicho, Kara era su mejor amiga, pero decirlo en esa ocasión le había dejado un sabor amargo.

\- Y entonces ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión fetichista? – Pregunto Alex mientras mordía la punta de su pizza y jalaba un poco la cobija que compartía con Kara, pues amabas estaban semi acostadas en el sillón de esta última.

\- Mejor de lo que creí debo admitir – Kara ya llevaba media rebanada de pizza – Son bastante prudentes y sensatos en lo que hacen ¿Puedes creerlo? – Comento la kriptoniana

\- La verdad no – Admitio sonriente su hermana

\- Sí, es que, no sé cómo explicarlo – Decía mientras jugaba con sus manos en el aire tratando de hacerse entender – Es que, si usan cadenas, cuerdas, esposas y todo eso, pero siempre que ambas personas están de acuerdo y lo hayan planeado antes –

\- ¿Planeado? ¿Algo así como "Yo te digo no y tú me metes tres nalgadas o cómo? – Ambas rieron por la broma

\- No, se supone que el punto es conseguir el placer de ambas partes, así que se podría decir que planean que es lo que quieren hacer, cuando y donde, y es más como si fuera una escena de alguna serie o película, de hecho, así le llaman –

\- Vaya, al parecer si pusiste atención a la dichosa reunión, y tan asustada que estabas cuando me contaste a donde te dirigías por órdenes de Snapper –

\- Bueno tenía que hacerlo el artículo lo requería –

\- Aja… Y dime – Se acercó a su hermana fingiendo sospecha - ¿No estaba algún conocido por ahí? Que hayas descubierto su oscuro secreto – susurro elevando sus cejas

\- No, para nada, todos eran desconocidos – Mintió Kara mientras fingía reír y se alejaba un poco con la excusa de tomar otra rebanada de pizza.

\- Bueno – Alex se encogió de hombros y se terminó su pizza.

Ambas hermanas continuaron hablando, pero Kara evitaba volver a tocar el tema de esa reunión pues no quería mencionar que había visto a Maxwell y a Lena en ese lugar, mucho menos lo que había pasado, lo que había sentido.

El tiempo paso hasta que ambas chicas se quedaron solas en sus respectivos hogares, recostadas observando el techo con una sensación de felicidad, pero de nervios e inseguridad a la vez. Kara suspiro y se recostó boca abajo, como si así fuera a acallar sus pensamientos, Lena simplemente cerro sus ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero un suspiro de miedo saliendo de sus labios.


	4. Capítulo 3

\- Kara, oye Kara ¿Me estas escuchando? – James truena los dedos cerca de la cara de la rubia la cual da un respingo al salir de sus pensamientos

\- Eh ¿Si? – Contesta mientras le sonríe haciendo reír a James mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- ¿En qué piensas? Estas distraída desde que llegaste – Su amigo se sienta en el sillón de la oficina invitando a su amiga a tomar asiento a su lado

\- No estoy distraída ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Finge mientras se sienta y la mirada de su amigo le indica que no le cree – Es que ni yo misma se lo que me pasa – Termina cediendo mientras se derrumba en el sillón – No sé cómo explicarlo y no se ni por qué o como es que paso y – Comenzaba a alterarse, pero de una forma cómica, lo hacía de aquella forma porque si no en serio se alteraría, pues ya había pensado en eso durante sus sueños en la noche – No sé si me explico – Miro a su amigo –

\- Pues en realidad no – Contesto sonriente ganándose un puñetazo de su amiga – Oye oye con calma chica de acero – se sobo donde le había pegado su amiga, seguro le dejaría marca – Porque no simplemente me dices las primeras seis palabras que se te vengan a la mente – Propuso

\- De acuerdo – Inhalo profundamente mientras despejaba su mente unos segundos, tres palabras, fácil ¿No? –

\- Cuando estés lista – cruzo sus manos mientras veía expectante lo que diría su amiga

\- Querer, miedo, perdida, deseo, culpa, Lena – Dijo con prisa y sin pensarlo, por un momento se sintió bien, pero al recordar lo que había dicho se sonrojo por la última palabra que había dicho, o nombre en este caso

\- De acuerdo… - James estaba tan sorprendido como Kara – Con razón ni tu misma te entiendes – Comento para aligerar el ambiente pues Kara parecía estar por entrar en shock

\- Por Rao – cubre su rostro con sus manos - ¿En qué estoy pensando? –

\- En Lena, eso es seguro – recibe otro golpe en el mismo lugar que antes – Oye, tú lo dijiste –

\- Es que… ¿Desde cuándo? – La pregunta la había dejado a medias, pero James la entendió

\- Kara, sin ofender, pero ¿en serio nunca te diste cuenta? – dice divertido

\- ¿De qué? – Kara lo mira fijamente sin saber a lo que se refería

James estaba a punto de contestarle, pero justo en ese momento ve por la puerta de cristal a la famosa Cat Grant caminando hacia ellos, Kara se giró a donde veía su amigo y vio a la mujer entrando a la oficina.

\- Hay por dios James, podrías ordenar un poco este lugar, se parece al gimnasio donde comenzó a entrenar Rocky – La señorita Grant llega hasta donde ambos amigos estaban sentados, estos se ponen de pie frente a la mujer – Oh Kira, que guste verte –

\- Hola señorita Grant, es agradable verla por aquí – Kara le sonríe, pero Cat reconoce algo raro en esa sonrisa

\- ¿Paso algo señorita Grant? Es raro tenerla por aquí – Pregunta respetuosamente James captando la atención de Cat

\- No, solo pase de visita y a arreglar unos asuntos menores, por cierto, James creo que Snapper quería verte, un asunto de la portada creo –

\- Gracias, en seguida regreso – James se despidió de ambas mujeres y salió de la oficina dejándolas a solas

\- Muy bien Kira ¿Me he perdido de algo? – Cat toma asiento frente al sillón donde antes se encontraban Kara y James sentados y le hace una seña a la chica para que volviera a tomar asiento

\- Pues no hay mucho, las cosas están un tanto tranquilas, Supergirl no ha tenido súper enemigos así que relativamente ha estado en calma todo – Explica mientras trata de poner el asunto del que hablaba con James en segundo plano

\- Vaya suena bien, pero ya sabes lo que dicen Kira –

\- Eh… Perdón ¿a qué se refiere? –

\- Después de la calma viene la tormenta – Cat mira fijamente a Kara la cual traga en seco – Por lo que veo las cosas sin mí se ponen aburridas, incluso para Supergirl –

\- Sí, eso parece – ríe un poco nerviosa

\- Y dime ¿Cómo estás tú? Kara – Cat cruza sus manos y las recarga sobre sus rodillas – Al parecer hay algo que te tiene pensativa

\- ¿Qué? No no, yo estoy bien, todo tranquilo y en orden – Dice fingiendo una sonrisa que se le borra al ver a la señorita Grant elevando una ceja - ¿Es tan notorio? –

\- Se te nota a kilómetros que hay algo que te incomoda – Dice como si de lo más obvio del mundo se tratase

\- Señorita Grant necesito un consejo – Se rinde por fin Kara, sabía que Cat era una persona que podría darle un buen consejo

\- Pues dime que pasa – Aquello realmente la intrigaba

\- ¿Puede alguien interesarse en otra persona tras… experimentar un momento agradable? – dice aquello recordando las palabras de Maxwell

\- Oh Kara, ¿no me digas que follaste con alguien y te enamoraste de el por eso? – fingió escandalizarse

\- No – Aquella palabra había sonado más fuerte de lo que creía e incluso se puso de pie – No, a lo que me refiero es – vuelve a tomar a tomar mientras piensa como decir aquello – Hay una amistad que pues, siempre la vi así, como amistad, pero ocurrió algo, un… experimento de confianza... y siempre que pienso en ello solo puedo imaginarme confiando en esa persona –

\- Aja – Cat no entendía del todo la escena, pero sabía por dónde iba el tema principal – Y ahora no dejas de pensar en esa persona de manera distinta, algo más que amistad ¿No es así? –

\- Si – Responde apenada - ¿Debería olvidarme del asunto o…?

\- Por supuesto que no Kara, si esa persona ocupa tu mente es por algo, pero antes de cualquier cosa date cuenta de si siempre viste solo amistad o algo más con esa persona, sincérate contigo misma, en ocasiones es difícil admitir ciertas cosas, pero tienes amigos que pueden ayudarte con eso –

Aquel consejo le parecía sensato, primero debía aclararse ella misma y sabía que tanto sus amigos como su hermana le ayudarían a dejar en claro las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Ya está todo en orden – James había regresado y vio como ambas mujeres estaban sentadas frente a frente – Perdón por interrumpir – Se disculpó mientras entraba a la oficina

\- No te preocupes James, yo debo irme, como dije solo vine de paso – Cat se levanta y camina hasta quedar en el límite de la puerta – James prométeme que ordenaran este lugar –

\- Seguro señorita Grant – Responde divertido

\- Y tu Kira, se valiente y acepta lo que venga, después de la tormenta vendrá la calma –

Tras sus palabras sale del lugar dejando a James con duda por lo que dijo a su amiga, y ella en cambio agradeciendo haberla visto, ¿Coincidencia de la vida? No lo creía.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? – James parecía un poco confundido, pero la sonrisa sincera de su amiga lo calmo

\- No, oye ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos todos hoy en el bar? – propuso

\- Yo les aviso a los demás –

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices y Kara se retiró para continuar con su trabajo, dejando a James el cual mando un mensaje a los demás para verse en el lugar de siempre, a la hora de siempre.

\- ¿Algo más que se le ofrezca señorita Luthor? –

\- No, muchas gracias, cualquier cosa te llamaré –

\- Si señorita –

Lena se quedó sola en su oficina, su taza de café humeaba entre sus manos mientras ella veía por el balcón los demás edificios imponentes de la ciudad. Su mirada parecía perdida, pero rememoraba lo acontecido el día anterior, la sensación de confianza que experimento entre ella y Kara a través del látigo que le había ofrecido Maxwell Lord.

\- Maxwell – Susurro

Lena no era tonta, ella sabía que Maxwell las había escogido a ellas por algo no por simple azar, pero necesitaba descubrir del todo sus intenciones, lo había visto intercambiar susurros con Kara, sabía que lo que había hecho Maxwell era en torno a Kara, pero su duda era porqué la había elegido a ella para eso.

\- Quizá solo sea imaginación mía – Comenzó a hablar consigo misma en un intento de aclarecer el asunto

Se quedó pensativa un largo rato mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su café y continuaba viendo los edificios hasta que por alguna razón dirigió su mirada al cielo. El azul combinado con el blanco tenue relajo su mente unos instantes hasta que su celular sonó.

\- ¿Diga? – Respondió sin dejar de ver hacía el cielo

\- Hola señorita Luthor – Una voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado

\- ¿Señor Lord? ¿A qué debo su llamada? – Lena se había sorprendido

\- Bueno, quería saber si estaba disponible, me gustaría discutir unos asuntos con usted si no le es inconveniente –

\- Unos asuntos – Vio en el cielo a Supergirl volando a gran velocidad y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios - ¿Esta bien para la hora de la comida? – Propuso

\- Esta excelente -


	5. Capítulo 4

El sonido de unos tacones resonando en el lugar hizo que Maxwell sonriera, los pasos se acercaban a él y cuando estos se detuvieron este se levantó de su asiento y se giró para poder saludar a su invitada.

\- Señorita Luthor, se ve realmente hermosa el día de hoy – Maxwell tomo la mano de Lena dejando un suave beso sobre el dorso de su mano

\- ¿Acaso me está adulando señor Lord? – La mujer sonríe y tras el saludo toma asiento del otro lado de la mesa, frente a el

\- Es un cumplido genuino, se lo aseguro, ya sé que las adulaciones no sirven con usted – Sirve dos copas de vino tinto a lo que Lena agradece y se lleva la copa a sus labios para saborearlo – Me tome el atrevimiento de pedir los platillos antes de que llegará, espero no le moleste –

\- No tengo ningún problema con eso – Deposito su copa sobre la mesa y se acomoda mejor en su asiento, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo y mirando a Maxwell – Pero dígame ¿Qué es el asunto que quería hablar conmigo? –

\- ¿Le da curiosidad? – Exploro Maxwell

\- Es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta – Resalto Lena sin quitar su vista en los movimientos de Maxwell – Pero si, si fuera un asunto de negocios hubiera ido a mi oficina, sin embargo, estamos aquí, hablando y con un delicioso vino acompañándonos –

\- Es más lista de lo que cualquiera podría decir – Maxwell coloca sus codos sobre la mesa y recarga su mentón sobre sus manos unidas – De lo que quiero hablar con usted no es un algo, es un alguien – Lena enarca una ceja y lo mira con interés – Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre Kara Danvers –

El bar esa noche se encontraba bastante alegre, mucha gente, tanto marcianos como humanos, convivían ya sea tomando o jugando billar, los empleados estaban atareados disfrutaban de tener una noche movida, ya les hacia falta.

\- Kara es más que obvio – Alex sonreía mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza

\- No es cierto – Kara nerviosa se pasó una mano por su cabello y poso su vista en su amigo – Winn apóyame –

\- Bueno es que creo que tienen razón – menciono mientras Alex y James asentían

\- ¿A sí? Entonces díganme como es que es tan obvio y yo no me di cuenta – la kryptoniana se cruzó de brazos a espera de que sus amigos le respondieran aquello

Los tres se quedaron pensando varios segundos hasta que compartieron una mirada, luego sonrieron y asintieron, provocando que Kara se pusiera nerviosa.

\- Bueno – Winn hablo primero – Cuando la conociste confiaste inmediatamente en ella a comparación de tu primo, que déjame decirte que no es cualquier persona, es Superman – Kara iba a responder algo al respecto, pero se vio interrumpida

\- La mayoría de las veces, cuando tienes tiempo libre, la primera persona en la que piensas para pasar el tiempo es Lena – Menciono Alex

\- No hay día en el que no menciones a Lena, siempre la recuerdas y, por ende – Dice James

\- Siempre estás pensando en ella – Finaliza Winn por su amigo

\- También pienso siempre en ustedes – Se excusó Kara

\- Pero hay un brillo especial en tus ojos cuando la mencionas a ella o piensas algo relacionado a ella – La voz de J´onn la hizo voltear notando como estaba parado a sus espaldas –

\- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? – interrogo Kara

\- No hace mucho, pero si lo suficiente como entender de que hablaban -

J´onn tomo una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó junto a Kara, la cual lo miraba esperando a que explicará lo que había comentado hace unos segundos, aunque era la única que esperaba la explicación pues los demás sabían a lo que se refería.

\- Oh vamos, no me digan que todos entienden lo que quiso decir – Kara no podría creer que algo así de obvio no lo fuera para ella, más porque se trataba de ella misma.

\- Kara te lo explicare de forma sencilla – La chica asiente a las palabras de Winn - ¿Recuerdas cómo se pone la mirada de J´onn cuando ve a M´gann? Que parece que sus ojos tienen un brillo como si reflejaran una lucecita blanca y se pone en blanco por unos segundos sonriendo como bobo – Winn evita mirar al mencionado, sabe que le esperara un día duro de trabajo mañana – Pues es igual que contigo y Lena, y me atrevería a decir que la del brillo en los ojos no eres solo tu – Le giña un ojo a su amiga mientras eleva sus cejas y le sonríe.

Todos ríen ante el comentario de Winn menos Kara, la cual se queda pensativa unos segundos en los cuales repasa de manera veloz todos sus recuerdos con Lena para luego analizar que efectivamente, no existía día en el que no pensará por lo menos una vez en la chica.

\- Oh Rao – Susurro Kara captando la atención de sus amigos – Estoy enamorada de Lena Luthor –

Kara había regresado a su apartamento, agradecida pues deseaba descasar un rato y lo decía por el lado mental más que por el físico, no entendía como había llegado al punto de pensar en Lena como algo más que una amiga, y el colmo es que no se daba cuenta de lo que al parecer era más que obvio.

\- No le daré más vueltas al asunto – Se dijo en voz alta para acallar a su mente, conecto a cargar su celular mientras se daba una ducha.

El agua caliente sin duda la había relajado y su pijama favorito fue el bonus para ella, se sentó en el borde de su cama viendo por un momento su ventana, no veía más que otros edificios y pequeñas luces luego dirigió su mirada a su celular, ya había cargado lo suficiente como para prender por si solo por lo que decidió revisarlo.

Y justo cuando miro la pantalla una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, desbloqueo su pantalla y leyó nuevamente el mensaje:

Lena - "Ey, el día de hoy no supe nada de ti, espero hayas tenido un lindo día o al menos tranquilo" – 21:00 hrs

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el mensaje había sido enviado, por lo que dudo si responder o no, eran justamente la una de la mañana, Lena probablemente estuviera ya durmiendo o trabajando en algo importante. "Al diablo" pensó Kara si no lo leía ahora mismo lo haría cuando pudiera.

Kara – "Estuve ocupada con unos asuntos, nada de urgencia, pero si ocuparon mi tiempo durante todo el día. Gracias, y espero que también hayas tenido buen día, sino lo tendrás hoy. "– 01:13hrs.

Espero unos minutos mientras veía la pantalla de su celular, nada pasaba, se encogió de hombros sabía que Lena había estado teniendo unos días ocupados últimamente por lo que supuso que cualquiera de sus dos posibilidades anteriores podría pasar, dejo cargar tranquilo al celular y se estiro un poco antes de recostarse en su cama.

\- Bueno, es linda, inteligente, amable, tengo buen gusto –

Se felicitó Kara sonriendo a la nada y acomodándose mejor entre sus sabanas, ahora que lo había admitido se sentía mejor, y le causaba gracia el hecho de que se hubiera planteado la duda por ir a esa reunión de BDSM, y ahora se admitía que sentía algo por Lena.

Al día siguiente la alarma de su celular la despertó como de costumbre, estiro su mano y apago el sonido del aparato, pasaron unos minutos hasta que su pereza fue mínima y se sentó en su cama para estirarse haciendo crujir su espalda. Se iba a levantar de su cama hasta que recordó el mensaje que le había enviado a Lena, curiosa por ver si ya le había respondido tomo el aparato y reviso la pantalla encontrando que en efecto había una respuesta.

Lena – "Al parecer ambas tuvimos días ocupados ayer, que coordinación. Gracias por la suerte para este día, es viernes te invito a tomar algo en la noche ¿Qué dices? "– 6:30 hrs.

Kara pensó por un momento su respuesta, quería ir con Lena, pero sabía que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir algo y Supergirl tendría que estar presente, es decir, tendría que excusarse con Lena.

Kara – "Con gusto acepto, pero si no mal recuerdo me tocaría invitar a mí, te debo un almuerzo "– 8:03 hrs.

Lena – "De acuerdo, paso por ti a tu departamento a las 20 hrs "– 8:04 hrs

Sonriente la chica salto de la cama y comenzó a prepararse para su jornada del día además de decidir la ropa que usaría esa noche con Lena, pues era rápida sin duda, pero en ocasiones el trabajo se alargaba un poco demás. Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, más en específico en una oficina, Lena sonreía a la pantalla de su celular para después guardarlo en su bolso.

\- El chofer la está esperando señorita Luthor – La secretaría de Lena esperaba en la entrada de su oficina mientras cargaba con ella una carpeta.

\- Claro – se acercó hasta la chica tomando la carpeta – Estaré disponible en el celular por si sucede algo – Menciono Lena mientras entraba al ascensor.

\- Por supuesto señorita -

La mañana y la tarde habían sido tranquilas en CatCo, extrañamente tranquilo pensó Kara recordando las palabras de la señorita Cat por un momento, decidió no darle importancia pues quizá era señal de que podría tener una cita tranquila esa noche con Lena.

\- ¿Cita? – Detuve su tecleado por un momento – No, no es una cita – Se respondió sonriente y continúo editando su artículo

\- Danvers a mi oficina ahora – La voz de Snapper la asusto, se suponía que el ya se había ido de la oficina desde hacía unos treinta minutos

Kara tomo su pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo y corrió a la oficina de Snapper el cual tomaba documentos y carpetas de forma apresurada, Kara no entendía porque se comportaba así, nunca antes lo había visto tan apresurado.

\- ¿Qué tanto me mira Danvers? ¿Acaso le gusto? – Aquella pregunta puso pálida a Kara "Jamás" pensó mientras negaba y un escalofrió recorría su espalda – Anote, hoy a las 19:30 debe ir a una entrevista –

\- Espere ¿A las 19:30? –

\- ¿Acaso hablo otro idioma? Si Danvers, hoy debe ir a realizar una entrevista a Maxwell Lord a esa hora –

\- Pero tengo asuntos que atender media hora después, no me dará tiempo –

\- Entonces pospóngalos, debo salir a una reunión importante y no puedo asistir, además sé que usted es gran amiga de Maxwell Lord – Dijo con sarcasmo – Al parecer el CEO ha hecho asociaciones con otras empresas para futuros proyectos, su deber es sacar toda la información relacionada a eso -

\- Si señor – Respondió desanimada regresando a su pequeño escritorio, se quedó unos segundos viendo la pantalla apagada de su celular y se dejó caer sobre su silla.

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, estaba concentrada en su nuevo proyecto que por un momento se sintió molesta por ser interrumpida, pero al ver el nombre del contacto que la llamaba contesto de inmediato.

\- ¿Kara? ¿Tan emocionada estas de querer verme? – Bromeo Lena pues no esperaba su llamada, aunque sintió que había dicho demás

\- No sabes cuánto – Aquello sorprendió a Lena – Pero Snapper me ha dejado un trabajo extra y debo realizarlo hoy, se trata de una entrevista –

\- Oh vaya – Lena imaginaba hacía donde iba – Podemos quedar otro día, no te preocupes –

\- No – se apresuró a contestar Kara - te iba a decir que me dieras el nombre del lugar y yo te alcanzaba un poco más tarde, no me falta mucho pero no alcanzare a llegar a casa a la hora que quedamos – Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lena - ¿Qué dices? –

\- No tengo problema con mandarte la ubicación del lugar, pero si quieres puedo ir por ti –

\- Saldré directamente del lugar de la entrevista, no quiero causarte problemas –

\- No es ningún problema para mí –

\- No te preocupes, yo llego, no me atrevería a dejarte plantada –Bromea Kara – Es más, te llevare hasta flores – Tanteo la broma esperando una buena reacción

\- Jajaja de acuerdo, te veré más tarde galán –

Al terminar la llamada ambas le sonrieron tontamente a su respectivo celular, ambas estaban tanteando el terreno y ambas respondían bien a aquello cosa que agradecían, Kara porque nunca había sido buena para mandar indirectas a los chicos y tratándose de Lena estaba más perdida que en un desierto sin sus poderes, mientras que Lena si bien nunca había tenido dificultades para coquetear con otros nunca lo había intentado con otra mujer, mucho menos con su mejor amiga, por lo que tenía miedo de que algo mal saliera.


	6. Capítulo 5

Kara había llegado a la mansión de Maxwell justo dos minutos antes de la hora acordada. La chica acomodaba su camisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta para anunciar su llegada, pero antes de siquiera elevar su mano la puerta se abrió.

\- Señorita Danvers, un gusto verla – Maxwell se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica

\- Quisiera decir lo mismo – Susurro Kara mientras entraba al lugar y daba un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de no notar algo raro – Vengo por trabajo Maxwell así que... -

\- Lo sé – dijo el hombre – Sé que vienes por la entrevista, no planeo quitarte tanto tiempo porque tampoco tengo el lujo de perderlo, pero eso dependerá de ti – Maxwell le hace una señal a la chica para que lo siga hasta su sala – Bueno, cuando usted quiera comenzamos –

Kara saco su libreta donde traía las preguntas, mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba la grabadora, que Maxwell le permitió sacar, le pareció extraño la amabilidad que este mostraba, ocultaba algo y sabía que se enteraría hasta que el asunto saliera a luz.

\- Buenas noches señor Lord – Comenzó a grabar por lo que la amabilidad era esencial, en ocasiones Snapper las escuchaba para añadir detalles.

\- Buenas noches – Al parecer el asunto divertía a Maxwell

\- El objetivo de esta entrevista es esclarecer ciertos rumores que se iniciaron el día de ayer. Su empresa siempre ha mostrado una calidad genuina en todo lo que produce, pero lo más impresionante es que siempre lo ha hecho por sus propios medios, pero ahora hay rumores de una supuesta alianza entre usted y otra empresa, ¿qué nos dice al respecto? –

\- Bueno ciertamente la corporación LORD ha sido desde su creación muy independiente, pero todos requerimos de ayuda de vez en cuando –

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que los rumores son ciertos? –

\- En efecto, en este momento LORD Corp. está trabajando en un proyecto junto con otra corporación importante –

\- ¿Nos podría mencionar con qué corporación y a qué proyecto se refiere?

\- Bueno el proyecto es un secreto aun, queremos rebelarlo cuando hayamos tenido avances favorables sobre su desarrollo así que he de omitir información sobre el –

\- ¿Y sobre con quien trabaja? –

\- Bueno, sabrá por las noticias de chismes que el día de ayer tuve una comida con la señorita Luthor así que, ahí está su respuesta –

\- Entonces es un proyecto en conjunto entre LORD Corp. y L Corp. – La voz de Kara sonó molesta por un momento

\- En efecto – La sonrisa de Maxwell se le hizo irritante a Kara así que decidió continuar con la entrevista

Lena le había mandado la dirección a Kara después de su llamada, sabía que por más veloz que fuera su amiga tardaría bastante en la entrevista por lo que decidió llegar media hora antes de las nueve al lugar acordado. Era un bar tranquilo con mesas por todo el lugar, una zona de barra al fondo, un pequeño escenario donde se encontraba una banda tocando jazz y frente a ellos una pequeña pista de baile.

Lena se sentó en una mesa cercana a la barra, un mesero tomo su orden y al poco rato le llevo su bebida, un wiski en las rocas, junto con una pequeña botana. La música del lugar la relajaba y hacia la espera más agradable, cambiaba sus pensamientos a cada rato para no agobiarse, Kara, el reciente proyecto que llevaba a cabo, Kara, las citas que tendría con Maxwell, Kara.

Kara guardaba sus cosas con rapidez mientras Maxwell solo la observaba, cosa que incomodaba a Kara, pero no lo expresaba, o eso creía ella porque el hombre había aprendido a leer su rostro.

\- Bueno, yo me retiro Maxwell, gracias por aceptar la entrevista – Dice de manera educada mientras es escoltada a la entrada.

\- No hay de que señorita Danvers, que tenga buena noche –

Ambos se midieron con la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Kara se dio la vuelta para irse. Maxwell cerró su puerta y al estar solo suspiro pesadamente, trono su cuello y se dirigió a su oficina a continuar trabajando.

Lena llevaba medio vaso de wiski, lo bebía tranquilamente mientras observaba a la gente del lugar, la mayoría eran parejas de distintas edades, todos compartiendo un momento íntimo, fue ahí cuando Lena cayo en cuenta del día que era, reviso la pantalla de su celular para confirmar, 14 de febrero decía en la pantalla, un sonrojo se instaló en su rostro pensando si Kara sabría o estaba igual de perdida que ella.

\- Perdón por tardar – Kara apareció a un lado de ella – Había tráfico no sé porque – mintió mientras saludaba a Lena con un beso en la mejilla – Y solo pude conseguirte esto – Dijo mostrándole a Lena una flor adornada, una Lily color blanca

\- Gracias Kara – Lena acepto la flor mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa - ¿En serio no sabes qué día es? – Le aliviaba saber que no era la única que no se había enterado

\- ¿Qué día es? – Kara trato unos segundos de recordar algo, pero nada por lo que decidió ver su celular y, como Lena momentos antes, se sorprendió al ver la fecha que su pantalla marcaba – Eso explica que no encontrara rosas – bromeo

\- Bueno, las rosas no son lo mío, me parecen muy comunes, aunque no conozco el significado de la Lily – Dejo la flor sobre la mesa y llamo al mesero

\- Puedes investigarlo o quizá algún día te lo diga –

Ambas continuaron conversando, Lena bebía su wiski con tranquilidad mientras que Kara había pedido un jugo para beber, pero en cuanto a botana y comida había pedido una cantidad considerable tanto para ella como para su acompañante.

Ya más entrada la noche ambas habían comenzado a hablar de temas más íntimos y personales, incluso llegándose a preguntar mutuamente sobre sus ex, en el caso de Kara como se sentía respecto a lo que paso con Mon – El y en el de Lena con Jack.

\- Entonces – Lena jugaba con el wiski mezclado con el agua de los hielos - ¿Qué harías si Mon – El pudiera regresar? – Aquella era su mayor duda, muchas veces había pensado en poder crear alguna especie de vacuna para así poder ayudar al chico a regresar, pero eso no solo aplicaba a la tierra sino también a la vida de la chica que ahora sabia le gustaba

\- Yo... - Nunca se había planteado aquella pregunta, Mon – El sin duda había sido la persona que más llego a amar, pero las circunstancias los había alejado, ahora comenzaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por Lena y además estos crecían con cada interacción entre ambas – No lo sé – Sentencio, realmente no lo sabía

\- Vaya – la voz de Lena sonó conflictiva por un momento – Creí que dirías que regresarías con el sin duda –

\- La verdad es que aún lo quiero, y mucho – Kara miraba sus papas a la francesa pues no se atrevía a mirar a Lena – Pero no sé si regresaría con él, antes era algo seguro, pero ahora no lo creo –

\- ¿Acaso te gusta alguien Kara? – Aquella pregunta salió de sus labios sin pensarlo y sintiendo miedo ante la respuesta

Maxwell tecleaba con rapidez sobre el teclado de su computadora, a lado de él se encontraba una carpeta enorme albergando los papeles que conformaban un archivo, sus ojos iban y venían de la pantalla frente a él al archivo, por primera vez se veía ansioso y a la vez preocupado.

Un suspiro hizo que se alejara momentáneamente de lo que hacía, lucía cansado y el crujir de los huesos de sus dedos confirmo que también estaba adolorido. Guardo todo lo que estaba haciendo y decidió continuar aquello después, necesitaba descansar si quería resultados óptimos.

Una explosión interrumpió la conversación de ambas chicas, aquello provenía de donde se encontraba la cocina del lugar pues tanto meseros como cocineros corrieron para alejarse y salir del establecimiento.

\- Kara debemos salir – Lena tomo a la chica del brazo para salir, pero esta se zafó

\- Sal tu primero y ayuda a evitar que la gente bloquee las puertas, yo me encargare de que todos salgan –

Sin esperar respuesta se alejó de Lena, necesitaba que ella saliera y estuviera a salvo mientras ella, o más bien Supergirl, se encargaba de que la explosión y el incendio que había ocasionado no empeoraran.

Se deshizo de su ropa con rapidez y su capa roja ondeo, entro a la cocina y descubrió que la explosión fue causada por una llave de gas dañada por lo que muy seguramente habría una segunda explosión si no se daba prisa.

Mientras tanto Lena ayudaba a salir a algunas personas y a evitar que congestionaran la salida, pero le preocupaba Kara pues no logro hacerla salir con ella.

\- Tonta – Dijo mientras esperaba a que saliera la chica

Unos segundos después el fuego desapareció y una capa roja salió por el techo hacia el cielo, un grupo de cuatro bomberos que habían llegado momentos antes entraron al lugar para verificar los daños, el fuego había sido suprimido y el origen de la explosión había sido sellada. Aun así, un par de bomberos se quedaron para asegurar las demás instalaciones y mientras el otro par salía encontraron a una chica escondida debajo de una mesa por lo que la escoltaron a la salida asegurándose de que se encontraba bien.

\- Kara! – Lena avanzo hacia su amiga y los dos bomberos que salían del lugar, los hombres se despidieron de la chica mientras le advertían que no volviera a hacer algo así de tonto

\- Lena, estoy bien... - La chica se vio envuelta en un abrazo para después sentir un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

\- ¿Por qué siempre haz de ir al centro del problema? – Lena se veía preocupada, siempre que ocurría algo Kara simplemente desaparecía

Kara simplemente le sonrió mientras sentía como limpiaba una mancha en su mejilla y cuando se alejó un poco mostro sus manos.

\- No podía dejar tu flor ahí dentro –

Lena tomo la flor entre sus manos mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Estas loca –

Supergirl entrenaba en la DEO, necesitaba descargar un poco de energía pues en los últimos días solo se había hecho cargo de algunos robos y accidentes diversos, necesitaba de actividad física rigurosa.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí – Winn entro a la sala de entrenamiento con su Tablet en mano – Vaya si necesitabas ejercitarte un poco – Vio el desorden que su amiga había hecho

\- No he tenido mucha actividad física últimamente – Kara se secó el poco sudor que corría por su frente

\- Bueno podrías decirle a Lena que te ayude con eso – La sonrisa de su amigo la hizo sonrojar y esa reacción lo hizo reír a el – Bueno, piénsalo –

\- Sabes – Kara se sentó en un bloque de hierro y su amigo la imito – Me gustaría decirle a Lena –

\- ¿Lo de la actividad física? – Un golpe a su brazo fue la respuesta – Vaya, de acuerdo, eso no –

\- Me refiero a decirle que soy Supergirl... Ella ha estado presente en muchas ocasiones en las que debo estar presente como Supergirl pero se preocupa al no saber de Kara... No creo que sea justo, pero... -

\- Es una Luthor... -

\- Confió en ella, pero no quiero dejarme guiar solo por mis suposiciones, necesito saberlo sin duda alguna –

\- Bueno eso sería algo reciproco ¿No? – Aquello dejo pensando a Kara, su amigo se levantó y se dirigió por la misma puerta que había entrado – Sabes, podrías planear una sesión de BDSM, nos dijiste que todo era basando en la confianza – Bromeo su amigo y salió de la habitación antes de que un pedazo de hierro golpeara en su dirección

Kara negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero después lo medito con seriedad... Confianza, la base principal para que ella pudiera contarle su mayor secreto a Lena y además la base para cualquier relación, pero su duda era si Lena aceptaría, necesitaba una pista más para arriesgarse a pedirle aquello que se le había ocurrido, pero esperaría unos días para intentar algo.

La oficina de Lena estaba cerrada pues tenía una junta le había dicho a su asistente que no quería interrupciones, por lo que Kara espero en la pequeña sala del lugar a que terminara su reunión, aunque la chica había hecho trampa y vio que su reunión era con Maxwell Lord su ánimo se volvió algo amargo pues se veía que ambos se llevaban bien.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Maxwell saliera de la oficina con un portafolio bajo su brazo y una sonrisa, se despidió de la secretaria y camino hasta Kara saludándola y despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Una vez se retiró Maxwell Kara entro a la oficina de Lena, esta se encontraba dándole la espalda a la entrada de pie estirándose un poco, Kara trago en seco al ver la espalda arqueada de Lena.

\- Vaya, deberé meter en mi agenda por lo menos una hora de ejercicio – Aquello hizo recordar a Kara su conversación con Winn por lo que carraspeo un poco para olvidar aquello que se estaba imaginando y advertir de su presencia a la otra.

\- Oh Kara, que agradable sorpresa – Lena se acercó a su amiga para saludarla

\- Bueno, entonces logre mi cometido – Saludo a su amiga con un beso de mejilla y al separarse noto la Lily que le había regalado en un florero sobre su escritorio

\- ¿A qué debo tu visita? –

\- Bueno cuento con un poco de tiempo libre y me pareció bien venirte a visitar, siempre que no estés ocupada claro –

\- No te preocupes, siempre me puedo hacer un tiempo para ti – aquellas palabras animaron a Kara

\- Bueno es que quería continuar nuestra conversación de la noche anterior – Lena asintió y le indico que tomaran asiento para conversar mejor - ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien? – Asintió a su pregunta – Quiero saber lo mismo... ¿Te gusta alguien? – Aquello era una confesión indirectamente directa cosa que Lena capto pasados unos segundos

\- Sí, hay alguien que me gusta – Contesto Lena sin despegar su mirada de la de Kara

\- También hay alguien que me gusta –

La intensidad de ambas miradas crecía a cada segundo y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban y cuando estaban a solo un par de centímetros la una de la otra Kara puso un dedo sobre los labios de Lena y le sonrió con una dulzura que nunca había visto en ella.

\- Sé que sonará egoísta, y lo es, pero necesito saber que puedo confiar plenamente en ti – Kara tomo algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, un pequeño sobre y lo puso entre las manos de Lena – Pero esto es mutuo –

Kara se levantó de su lugar con intensión de irse, pero antes de hacerlo deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios de Lena y salió del lugar. Lena estaba sorprendida, tanto por lo que iba a suceder, por el beso que le dio la rubia y por el sobre entre sus manos, el cual observo con detenimiento, el sobre tenía un sello color negro la forma era de un triskel, la forma la hizo sonreír pues indicaba que aquello era serio para Kara además de que era algo nuevo para la rubia, le estaba dando un voto de confianza que no pensaba desperdiciar.


	7. Capítulo 6

"Te espero este sábado en el Hotel Hilton a las 13:00 hrs, habitación 14"

Era lo único que decía la nota, Lena la leyó varias veces sin que su sonrisa desapareciera pues solo faltaban un par de días para el encuentro, además Kara sentía un interés romántico por ella y sentía interés por aquellos temas relacionados al BDSM, eso ultimo era lo que más la sorprendía.

El interés de Lena por esos temas comenzó a causa de un libro, un libro que se encontró abandonado en la banca de un parque mientras paseaba, un libro que llamo su atención y decidió leer, aquel libro fue una pequeña muestra de lo que el BDSM conllevaba.

De ahí su curiosidad fue la que se encargó de hacerla investigar más sobre ello, desde sus significados hasta sus distintas prácticas y una en especial le había llamado la atención, pero su principal interés por todo aquello fue su objetivo central, siempre todas las practicas se llevaban a cabo por la confianza de los que la practicaban. Por qué siendo honestos, debes confiar plenamente en alguien si vas a dejar que te azote o te amarre de distintas formas, y eso era lo que anhelaba Lena, alguien en quien confiar plenamente y que confiará en ella de la misma forma, sin importar que llevará con ella el apellido Luthor.

Kara se encontraba dando vueltas en su departamento, esperaba un paquete y el mensajero no había llegado aún, cosa que hizo que varias veces usara su supervisión para averiguar si el cartero ya se encontraba cerca pero no, y aquello comenzaba a desesperarla.

Decidió ordenar comida china mientras esperaba, apostaría mentalmente por ver cual llegaba primero, y mientras vería algo en la televisión para calmar sus ansias. Recostada en su sofá veía las noticias donde solo pasaban algunos chismes, anuncios económicos y alguna que otra noticia cultural.

El timbre sonó y de un salto, literal, llego a la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose con el repartidor de comida china, Kara resoplo, al menos ahora podía esperar comiendo, pago y recibió su orden. Volvió a acomodarse en su sofá mientras comenzaba a comer lo que había ordenado, pasaron varios minutos hasta que su timbre volvió a sonar e igual que la vez anterior llego a la puerta de un brinco y la abrió.

\- Paquete para la señorita Danvers – Menciono un joven con su uniforme color café claro mientras cargaba una caja de cartón

\- Sí, soy yo – Dijo emocionada

\- Solo necesito que firme aquí por favor – el chico le entrego una tablilla para que firmara un papel para luego entregarle su paquete y retirarse

Kara estaba emocionada, lo había estado desde que lo ordeno en esa tienda en línea y ahora lo tenía entre sus manos, por fin todo estaba listo para el sábado, aunque claro solo esperaba que su valentía no se fuera a último momento.

Durante los días antes del sábado ambas chicas solo se habían mensajeado como de costumbre y aunque ellas quisieran verse antes no podían pues ambas tuvieron demasiado trabajo y el tiempo las limitaba a cortos mensajes lo largo del día.

Aunque en todas sus conversaciones no mencionaron el tema del sábado ni lo que hablaron en la oficina de Lena, solo hablaban de temas triviales, de lo que hacían en el momento o lo más interesante de su día, pero siempre evitaban ese tema.

Faltaban un par de minutos para la hora acordada, Lena se encontraba en recepción pidiendo la llave de la habitación 14, la encargada se la entrego confirmando que te tenía autorización para entregársela. La habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso y por un momento pensó en usar el elevador, pero sus nervios la hicieron decidirse por las escaleras así en lo que subía paso a paso podría relajarse y calmar sus nervios.

La pelinegra se preguntaba lo que Kara había preparado o lo que harían, aunque trataba de no pensar en cosas pervertidas pero ¿a quién engañaba? Dos personas, una habitación de un hotel un tanto alejado de sus rumbos habituales, da para pensar en la situación sin querer.

Por fin llego a la habitación indicada, respiro profundamente mientras introducía la tarjeta en la ranura indicada y la puerta se abría automáticamente. Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin hacer ruido, paseo la vista por la habitación, era bastante amplia pues tenía dos buros a los lados de una cama matrimonial, un closet y en el extremo opuesto un sillón individual que se posicionaba frente a una pantalla ubicada en la parte superior de la pared libre.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de una broma por parte de la rubia pues no la veía por ningún lado, pero escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y salió de ahí sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada celeste que tanto le gustaba.

\- Creí que no vendrías – Sonrío Kara mientras se acercaba a Lena y tomaba su mano

\- Como tú lo dijiste, esto es mutuo –

Ambas estaban sonrojadas y no podían evitar mantener conectadas sus miradas, Lena quería preguntarle a Kara muchas cosas, pero sabía que debía esperar, mientras que Kara en realidad trataba de calmar sus nervios los cuales habían regresado y comenzaba a preguntarse si aquello había sido buena idea.

Por lo que antes de siquiera considerar alguna opción para cambiar de plan guio a Lena hasta el sillón individual y le indico que se sentara mientras ella se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba el paquete que Kara había estado esperando el otro día.

Lena se encontraba sentada en el sillón individual, su respiración demostraba nerviosismo junto con sus manos que sujetaban la parte de los reposabrazos. Kara le miraba con una sonrisa casi felina que resaltaba por sus ojos celestes detrás de sus gafas, de uno de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño control y presionando un botón comenzó a sonar una canción que combinaba a la perfección con la situación que se formaba.

Con cuidado tomo el elegante paquete y abriéndolo con una paciencia que Lena no poseía en aquel momento, de ella saco uno por uno los artículos que contenía. Primero saco unas medias negras semitransparentes con un bordado en la parte superior hecho de hilo rojo, las coloco sobre la cama a un lado de ella, Kara sonrío y miro por unos segundos a Lena la cual trago en seco a la expectativa de lo siguiente, con cuidado Kara le mostro una braga de encaje color negro de laterales anchos con cintas cruzadas semitransparente, las prendas eran acomodadas con orden sobre la cama, ya solo faltaba un artículo que Lena estaba segura que se trataba de la parte superior faltante del conjunto de encaje negro y así lo demostró Kara al sacar un bra strapless que combinaba a la perfección con el resto de la lencería.

Kara se puso de pie hasta quedar frente a Lena, la mirada celeste fija en la mirada esmeralda, las respiraciones de ambas ansiosas por lo siguiente que pasaría, un sonrojo en sus mejillas que contrastaba con los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de aquella habitación de hotel.

\- Esto se trata de confianza – Hablo por fin Kara mientras Lena asentía a sus palabras – La única regla que hay es que no puedes tocarme en ningún momento – Lena volvió a asentir.

Kara se alejó de ella y se quedó parada frente al conjunto que acababa de acomodar, cerró los ojos un momento para tomar valor y escuchar un suspiro detrás de ella se lo dio. Se giró sobre sus talones quedando de frente a Lena. Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar con calma su blusa siguiendo el ritmo de la música, botón por botón Lena veía la poca piel que lograba descubrirse y sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse, cuando los botones de la blusa se terminaron Kara dejo caer poco a poco la prenda sobre sus hombros deteniéndola a medio camino sobre sus pechos que eran cubiertos por un bra sencillo de algodón color azul rey, de ahí se quitó una manga dejando ver una parte de su torso y con suma lentitud se deshizo de la otra manga para dejar la prenda a un lado del conjunto de lencería.

La mirada de Lena mostraba un brillo particular que nunca había visto y al verla recargada de aquella forma en el sillón con las piernas abiertas y siendo ella todo su centro de atención prosiguió con lo que tenía planeado.

El siguiente botón del que se deshizo Kara fue el de sus jeans los cuales al ser ceñidos tuvo que bajárselos contorneando la cintura, se mantuvo de pie hasta dejar su prenda en el suelo y sin despegar la mirada de Lena se deshizo de sus zapatos y dando un paso se alejó de sus jeans.

Lena carraspeo y una de sus manos rasguñaba una parte del reposabrazos del sillón, su respiración era pesada de ver a Kara en ropa interior, un sencillo conjunto de bra y bragas de algodón de color azul rey, la kryptoniana se dio media vuelta y frente a ella le mostraba como desabrochaba su bra gancho por gancho haciendo aún más pesada la respiración de la Luthor. Kara retiro su bra dejándolo sobre la cama y, aun dándole la espalda a la otra, tomo las orillas sus bragas bajándolas poco a poco.

Aquello la ponía nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, pero el ver de reojo la mirada oscurecida de Lena y como aferraba ahora ambas manos en el sillón en un intento de controlarse le indicaba que estaba haciéndolo bien, además de que el ver como Lena se controlaba de aquella forma la sorprendía y alegraba, estaba cumpliendo con aquella condición.

\- ¿Por qué Kara? – Pregunto Lena con voz ronca mientras la mencionada detenía su movimiento, dejando la prenda a media nalga

\- ¿Qué? – No entendía a lo que se refería

\- Aquella tarde en la reunión dijiste que solo fuiste por trabajo, después tuvimos esa cena donde ambas nos dimos cuenta de nuestro interés, luego me fuiste a ver a mi oficina para confesármelo y dejarme aquella carta y hoy modelas lencería frente a mi ¿Por qué? – Lena sabía que esto era una prueba de confianza de Kara hacia ella, pero ella necesitaba un indicio de confianza mutua, reciproca.

\- Porque después de la dichosa reunión le di vueltas al asunto, me di cuenta que solo confiaba en ti y para comprobarlo quería intentar algo no convencional –Kara dejo caer la prenda y con su pie la lanzo por donde habían quedado sus jeans –Tu también estabas en esa reunión por lo que es un tema que te causa interés y desde ese día a mí también – Sonrío coqueta dándose vuelta y dejándose ver por completo – Todos escondemos secretos, incluso tu escondes algunos de mi – Camino hasta quedar frente a Lena la cual trataba de no despegar su vista de la de Kara pero tener su cuerpo desnudo frente a ella lo hacía difícil – Desde Mon – El no había querido tener algo romántico con alguien, pero de alguna forma tú cambiaste eso y el hecho de que estés aquí quiere decir que es mutuo – Lena asintió y se relamió los labios – Quiero que sepas todo de mí, pero... -

\- Quieres tener la certeza de confiar –

Lena termino su frase, su voz sonaba más grave de lo que era, Kara sabía que el asunto se estaba acalorando cada vez más por lo que volvió a alejarse de Lena hasta llegar a la cama, donde estaba la lencería. Tomo las bragas y, dándole la espalda a Lena, se agacho para meter sus pies entre la prenda. En ese momento la pelinegra soltó un suspiro pues había visto con perfección la anatomía baja de la rubia y veía segundo por segundo como dicha prenda subía rozando la piel de sus piernas hasta acomodarse donde debía.

Una vez acomodada esa prenda Kara se sentó sobre la cama, tomo una de las medias y se la coloco con mucha paciencia sin dejar de mirar a Lena la cual poseía una mirada pesada que Kara pudo deducir era causa de la lujuria que sentía.

\- ¿Esto se volverá algo frecuente? – Pregunto Lena mostrando una sonrisa perversa

\- ¿El que te modele lencería? –

\- El hecho de que no pueda tocarte –

\- Quizá – Kara termino de colocar la primera media y prosiguió con la otra mientras continuaban hablando - ¿Te gusta? –

\- La ropa sin duda, no poder tocarte me desespera – La rubia sonrió

\- Bueno admito que es cruel, para quedar a mano la siguiente vez tu escoges que hacer ¿Te parece? – Propuso

\- Por supuesto que a mí me tocará escoger, será mi prueba de confianza para ti – Al terminarse de colocar ambas medias tomo entre sus manos el bra y camino hasta quedar frente a Lena. – Creí que no me dejarías tocarte -

\- Eso sigue en pie, pero nunca dije que yo no podía tocarte a ti, así que coloca tus manos detrás de tú espalda –

Lena posiciono sus manos detrás de ella entrelazando sus propias manos para así evitar el querer tocar a la rubia la cual le abrió las piernas y se sentó en medio de ellas acomodándose hacia atrás para rosarla lo más que pudiera, la estaba provocando y lo conseguía. Lena al sentirla tan cerca hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el perfume de la chica, se estaba volviendo loca al no poder tocarla.

\- Kara – Susurro regresando su rostro al frente exhalando en la nuca de la nombrada cosa que la hizo suspirar también

\- Lena – Gimió para provocarla aún más mientras se colocaba el bra frente a la mirada esmeralda

Tenía a la persona que le gustaba sobre ella, con lencería provocativa, con ganas de tocarla y hacerla temblar, pero no podía, debía controlarse todo lo que pudiera.

Kara al terminar de colocarse el bra se puso por fin de pie dándole un respiro a Lena la cual hecho su cabeza hacia enfrente siendo cubierta por su largo cabello y manteniendo aun sus manos tras su espalda. La rubia se preocupó por un momento pues solo escuchaba la respiración pesada de la otra, pero esta elevo su rostro nuevamente.

\- Eres realmente hermosa – Susurro Lena mientras se mordía el labio inferior y la observaba con detalle, recorriendo cada curva de la chica

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Kara la cual para evitar el nerviosismo reacomodo sus gafas, pero ver a Lena mordiéndose el labio solo la hizo imitar el gesto. Se sentó a horcadas frente a ella sobre sus piernas, acomodo el cabello oscuro que caía sobre su rostro y mantuvo sus manos alrededor de este. Lena solo podía sentir aquellas suaves manos sobre su rostro y soltó su labio para decir algo, pero su voz no respondía.

Fue entonces que Kara aprovecho para acercar sus labios a los de Lena, un roce que hizo que esta última gruñera por el poco contacto pero que la rubia utilizo para mortificarla más, paso la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios humedeciéndolos un poco y al final unió sus labios a los de ella.

Ambas sintieron la gloria al por fin unir sus labios, primero el beso fue torpe pues ambas trataban de contener la lujuria que sentían, pero el ritmo cambio a uno más lento, más romántico, que al momento de separarse ambas suspiraron.

\- Hasta aquí llega mi plan... - Susurra Kara sobre sus labios – Me colocare mi ropa y será todo ¿Quieres quedarte a ver o prefieres irte? – Kara se levantó y alejo de Lena

\- Mejor te espero en mi coche y vamos por un helado, estoy a punto de enloquecer y si me quedo sin duda lo haré – Lena igualmente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

\- En menos de cinco minutos bajo – Lena asintió y salió

Nada más cerrar la puerta corrió al asesor, necesitaba aire fresco y despejar su mente o sino regresaría y le arrancaría la ropa y algo más a Kara, pero ya había aguantado lo suficiente como para regarla en el último momento. Una vez llegando al último piso se dirigió al estacionamiento y se recargo sobre su coche mientras cerraba sus ojos, su imagen le trajo el recuerdo de Kara en todo su esplendor, una imagen mental que sin duda no alejaría nunca de ella.

Mientras tanto Kara se dejó caer al suelo, lo había hecho y no podía creerlo, más aún que hubiera salido bien, el beso no lo tenía planeado, pero se puede decir que fue la recompensa de Lena al portarse tan bien. Respiro profundo y se puso de pie para comenzar a ponerse su ropa y guardar lo demás.

Justo cinco minutos después Kara llego al estacionamiento viendo a Lena recargada sobre este, ambas se sonrieron y al estar frente a frente Lena le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Kara, la cual entro y espero a que subiera la otra.

\- Si quieres puedes ir a casa yo puedo... - Hablo Kara mientras Lena encendía el auto

\- No tengo ningún problema con pasar la tarde contigo – Le sonrió – A no ser que quieras que te lleve a casa, si es así solo dímelo –

\- No, mejor vamos por ese helado del que hablaste – Kara puso su mano sobre la mano libre de Lena la cual se sonrojo, pero giro su propia mano para entrelazarla con la de la rubia.

El auto arranco y se puso en marcha con rumbo a alguna heladería cercana, pero a unos metros de donde se encontraba estacionado otro auto arranco y siguió su misma dirección, aunque con varios metros de distancia entre ambos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Los días siguientes parecían transcurrir normal, la ciudad continuaba con relativa tranquilidad por lo que Kara podía quedar con calma con Lena para almorzar o simplemente verse cada que el trabajo de la otra lo permitía.

Kara tenía una sensación de tranquilidad y alegría que hace tiempo no sentía, y a pesar de sentirse bien de alguna forma le daba miedo, sabía que ese estad de calma podía romperse en cualquier momento podría afectar su relación con Lena, pero no sabía cómo podría ocurrir eso, además ¿Qué era lo que tenían ellas dos realmente?

Tras lo ocurrido en el hotel decidieron pasar la tarde juntas, Lena la invito a comer y Kara en su lugar le invito el helado que habían acordado, y remataron con ir al cine, ya para la noche Lena dejo a Kara frente a su apartamento y al despedirse la beso, un beso corto, pero beso, al fin y al cabo. Eso quería decir que estaban saliendo formalmente ¿Cierto?

Y, como si de telepatía se tratara, Kara salió de su trance en medio de la oficina cuando recibió una llamada por parte de su delirio.

\- Dame unos segundos – Dijo al contestar la llamada, salió de la oficina y se dirigió a una de las terrazas del edificio – Listo –

\- ¿Interrumpo tu trabajo? – Pregunto Lena al otro lado – Buenos días Kara –

\- No, no te preocupes, es solo que había algo de ruido adentro, además estaba algo distraída – Sonrío, le encantaba la forma en que Lena decía su nombre – Buenos días Lena –

\- Vaya ¿Distraída? ¿Y a qué se debe? – Intuía de que se trataba pues también había pensado en algo parecido

\- A cierta persona que no me deja en paz ni estando lejos – Bromeo y escucho una pequeña risa al otro lado

\- Bueno quizá te podrías concentrar más si esa persona estuviera más cerca de ti –

\- Sin duda podría concentrarme más, pero sería en otros asuntos menos profesionales – Aquello hizo soltar una carcajada a la otra – Oye Lena... - Dijo un poco más seria y al no escuchar respuesta decidió continuar – Sé que ambas somos adultas y... Bueno tu sabes, lo que paso el otro día... Pero no se... -

\- Kara – La voz de Lena la interrumpió y se quedó en silencio – Vayamos cenar ¿Te parece? – No era lo que la rubia esperaba

\- Claro – Fue lo que alcanzo a responder

\- Bien ¿Quedamos en el restaurante de siempre? – La voz de Lena se escuchaba animada

\- Si, perfecto – Kara estaba animada con la idea, pero confundida por el cambio de tema

\- Entonces nos vemos esta noche, te debo dejar tengo que continuar con el proyecto –

Tras terminar la llamada Kara se quedó con un sabor raro de boca, le había confundido el cambio de tema por parte de Lena, quizá solo estaba nerviosa y necesitaba tiempo, si, quizá fuera eso. A pesar de que se dijo eso aquel sentimiento continuaba en ella, quizá era...

\- Maxwell –

El proyecto en el que estaba inmersa Lena en aquellos momentos era nada más y nada menos que uno que hacía en conjunto con Maxwell Lord, eso era lo que le causaba incomodidad, no saber realmente las intenciones de Lord porque él siempre tenía segundas, terceras e incluso cuartas intenciones.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, terminaría su artículo para entregárselo a Snapper, haría las correcciones que le indicará y terminaría su jornada tranquilamente para después disfrutar de una cena junto a su chica.

O bueno ese era el plan pues Snapper le encargo la corrección de otros dos artículos, lo cual le sumaba más trabajo. No se dejó desanimar por el trabajo extra pues podía ponerle una pausa, cenar con Lena y terminar llegando a casa, pero su día tenía otros planes para ella.

Las horas transcurrían con rapidez mientras Maxwell y Lena trabajaban juntos, los avances de aquellas dos brillantes mentes eran más que significativos. Además, había que sumar a aquello lo bien que se llevaban ambos CEO's pues a pesar de trabajar duro disfrutaban de su compañía. No en un sentido romántico claramente, aquello Lena solo lo sentía con Kara, pero con Maxwell se sentía un ambiente amistoso, cosa que agradecer porque muchos otros científicos, investigadores y parecidos eran soberbios, tacaños o petulantes.

\- Vaya si pudimos avanzar estos días – Comento Maxwell sentándose en una de las sillas frente a los ordenadores que se apagaban en ese momento

\- Sin duda... – Lena le paso una botella con agua y se sentó a lado de el

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto tras beber un trago largo de agua

\- La verdad – Paso su mano por su pelo y se encorvo hacia enfrente – De alguna forma siento como si, todo sale bien, le hiciera justicia – Maxwell asintió a su respuesta y al ver la cara pensativa de Lena decidió no preguntar más - ¿Y tú? Esto sin duda hubiera beneficiado mucho a LORD CORP de haberlo hecho en solitario – Pregunto mostrando una sonrisa

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero eso hasta para mi hubiera sido una falta de respeto – Admitio el hombre el cual por costumbre miro su reloj de pulsera – Vaya, ya son cerca de las nueve de la noche, que rápido – Aquello sorprendió a Lena

\- No puede ser, debo irme – Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia su bolso a revisar su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kara – Nos vemos mañana –

Fue la rápida despedida de Lena hacía Maxwell mientras corría por el laboratorio con dirección a su coche mientras llamaba a Kara, pero no contestaba. Por unos segundos creyó que se había molestado por no haberle respondido, pero desecho esa idea al momento pues Kara sabía lo de su proyecto y comprendía eso, quizá a ella le surgió algo y llegaría más tarde por lo que quería avisarle, si, sonaba más lógico.

Dejo que pasaran algunos minutos por si Kara estaba ocupada con algo, se encontraba en su coche estacionado y para no desvariar un poco decidió poner la radio, la canción que se encontraba era Closer de NIN pero la versión cover de Kawehi, si, la canción con la que Kara le había modelado la lencería aquella ocasión.

Lena cerró sus ojos un momento, recordando con ayuda de la canción cada momento en el que estuvo en aquella habitación de hotel con la rubia. Sin duda lo más atrayente eran sus ojos celestes tras esas gafas, por un momento se preguntó cómo se vería sin ellas. Tras terminar la canción y haber disfrutado de sus recuerdos intento llamar de nuevo, esta vez siendo atendido.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando Kara continuaba trabajando en su pequeño espacio en CatCo, estaba terminando con las correcciones del primer artículo cuando una llamada la distrajo, por inercia contesto.

\- ¿Diga? –

\- Kara, te necesitamos, Livewire está mostrando actividad – Era Alex

\- Voy enseguida –

Guardo con rapidez los artículos y su laptop en su mochila, se dirigió al cuarto donde en ocasiones se encontraba con Winn y James y salió volando de ahí con rumbo a las oficinas principales de la DEO donde su hermana y Winn ya la esperaban.

\- ¿Qué tienen? – Pregunto al llegar y ponerse detrás de Winn y a lado de Alex

\- Bueno pues como verás en la pantalla en las últimas horas ha habido aumentos anormales en consumo de energía eléctrica en ciertos establecimientos – Winn mostraba una pantalla con gráficas de dichas cifras mientras otra más pequeña mostraba un mapa de la ciudad con las ubicaciones de donde se habían producido –

\- Creímos que podrías ser fallos en la red de electricidad, pero los lugares donde se presentaron son sospechosos – Comento Alex

\- Son bancos, museos y joyerías importantes – Noto Kara haciendo asentir a su hermana y a su amigo

\- También creímos que pudiera ser una coincidencia porque esas elevaciones de energía duraron apenas tres segundos, pero para asegúrame decidí revisar las cámaras de seguridad y adivina que encontré – Winn quito las gráficas y aparecieron distintas grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad mostrando por segundos el rostro de Livewire, algunos en los monitores de las computadoras de los trabajadores y otras en pantallas de información.

\- Qué raro, pareciera que lo hace a propósito – Pensó en voz alta Kara

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Alex lo veía como si estuviera decidiendo a donde robar primero

\- A permanecido oculta bastante tiempo y ahora de la nada hace algo tan descuidado como esto –

\- Supergirl tiene algo de razón – Opino Winn

\- Chicos – James iba llegando al lugar con su traje de el Guardián – Ya fui a revisar los lugares, no hay nada sospechoso, todo se ve en orden –

\- Entonces quizá esté esperando a Supergirl – Dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos - ¿Será una trampa? –

\- No lo sé –

Los cuatro se quedaron pensativos por unos segundos hasta que por alguna razón Kara vio la hora en la laptop de su amigo y noto que eran cerca de las ocho recordando así su cita con Lena. Se alejó del grupo sin decir nada y saco su celular, llamo dos veces a Lena para decirle que quizá llegaría tarde a la cena, pero no le contesto, recordó su proyecto y se propuso llamarla más tarde.

Al darse la vuelta para regresar con sus amigos y hermana los tres la miraban a ella de manera como si la estuvieran investigando, Kara sonrío nerviosa y guardo su celular para acercarse a ellos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –

\- ¿Le mandabas mensaje a Lena? – Dijo en tono burlón Winn pero dejo pensando a Kara lo torpe que había sido al no haber pensado antes en el mensaje

\- No, intente llamarla –

\- Uy, mi hermanita saldrá a una cita – Fue ahora el turno de Alex

\- Pues si no termino con esto rápido no lo creo – Resoplo Kara

\- Así que si tienes una cita con Lena – Confirmo James haciendo sonrojar a Kara

Y antes de que pudieran continuar molestando a Kara una alarma sonó de una de las pantallas haciendo que todos mostraran seriedad al momento y poniendo atención mientras Winn tecleaba en su computador.

\- Es Livewire, que raro, se encuentra en el centro del parque principal de Ciudad Nacional – Mostro las imágenes en la pantalla, la chica se encontraba de pie justo donde Winn dijo

\- Iré a ver que quiere – Respondió Kara dándose la vuelta

\- Iremos contigo, puede ser una trampa – Comento James siendo secundado por Alex

\- No, ustedes estén al tanto de la gente, por si algo ocurre para que no haya heridos, yo puedo con ella – Sentencio antes de salir volando con rumbo al lugar

Al llegar aterrizo a unos metros frente a Livewire la cual había decidido sentarse en una de las bancas centrales del parque, la mujer no se movió ante la presencia de la heroína, solo sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la banca.

\- Me senté porque tardabas mucho y no te iba a esperar parada – Hablo la mujer de cabello blanco

\- Buenas noches para ti también – Respondió Supergirl con sarcasmo - ¿Por qué me esperabas? –

\- Bueno tengo algo interesarte que decirte, pero prefiero hablar sin estar lejos cinco metros – Kara dudo unos momentos si acercarse era buena idea – Vamos, es algo que te conviene saber, además también podría ayudar a tu primito –

Aquello vasto para que decidiera acercarse. Winn veía todo desde las cámaras de seguridad cercanas, Alex y James a lo lejos disimulando ser civiles comunes. Kara se acercaba con sigilo a la mujer sintió como su bolsillo secreto vibraba, quizá una llamada, quizá de Lena, pero tendría que esperar.

\- ¿Ves? No fue difícil – La mujer se río cuando tenía a la chica de acero justo frente a ella

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – La mujer se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al rostro la rubia

\- Algunas de mis fuentes – Comenzó a susurrar – Me han dicho que cierta persona peligrosa ha logrado salir de cierto lugar – La mujer no especifica y además mientras hablaba veía con disimulo alrededor – Y que está cazando kryptonianos –

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? Y a medias – Respondió Supergirl a tono normal

\- Porque la única que puede matarte soy yo, lenta – Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio – Además esa persona es una amenaza para casi todos – fingió un escalofrió

\- ¿Quién? –

\- Pues el mismísimo ... -

Cuando por fin iba a decir el nombre el sonido de un arma se escuchó a la lejanía, la bala iba dirigida a Livewire la cual la esquivo yéndose como energía en un poste de luz. Supergirl en cambio fue rápidamente en dirección a donde había provenido el sonido del arma, encontrándose con Alex.

\- Huyeron rápido – Fue lo que dijo mientras veía un arma en el suelo – Haré que la analicen

Kara asintió y mientras su hermana y James observaban si había algo más y se comunicaban con Winn por si había visto algo, se alejó lo suficiente para sacar su celular y observar la llamada perdida, al momento en que iba a devolver la llamada apareció de nuevo una llamada entrante, y contesto rápidamente.

\- Hola – Contesto sonriente

\- Hola – Respondió la otra voz – Perdón por no contestar antes –

\- No te preocupes, estamos a mano, yo tampoco te conteste después –

\- Vaya, somos mujeres ocupadas – Bromeo un poco Lena – Bueno, ¿Nos vemos en un momento? –

\- La verdad – Volteo a ver a su hermana y amigo que hablaban del arma intuyendo que esa noche estarían investigando – No creo que pueda ir, ha ocurrido algo y además Snapper me cargo con más trabajo, perdón – dijo apenada

\- No te preocupes, entiendo que pueden surgir imprevistos – Trato de aliviar Lena - ¿Lo dejamos para mañana? – Propuso

\- No te mentiré, este imprevisto no sé cuánto tiempo me tomé resolverlo y no quiero seguir quedándote mal, mejor yo te aviso –

\- De acuerdo – Aquello le preocupo a Lena – Si puedo ayudarte dime –

\- Sí, no te preocupes – Kara suspiro – Nos vemos –

\- Nos vemos -

Tras colgar la llamada Supergirl regreso a donde se encontraba su hermana y su amigo, concordaron con llevar el arma a la DEO para analizarla y Kara diría lo poco que logró conversar con la peliblanca para averiguar a quien se refería.


	9. Capítulo 8

Los días siguientes a aquello se volvieron complicados para Kara, tras hablar con J'onn sobre lo que le alcanzo a comentar Livewire este puso a Winn a investigar a cualquier persona peligrosa que haya salido recientemente de la cárcel, ya fuera por medio de un escape planeado o por la vía "legal" para ver si descubrían a quien se refería la peliblanca. Mientras tanto Alex buscaba vistas en el arma encontrada, una simple GLOCK 22 común y corriente, pero no tenía huellas digitales ni estaba registrada, era arma de nadie, James por sus medios trataba de encontrar también pistas del dueño del arma, con ayuda de Winn y Kara revisaron todas las cámaras de seguridad cercanas al lugar, pero nada.

Además de todo eso Kara comenzó a tener más trabajo por parte de Snapper, dos colegas habían enfermado por lo que alguien debía hacer su trabajo y Snapper había decidido que de aquello se encargaría Kara.

Lena estaba enterada del trabajo extra que tenía la rubia porque se lo comento por un mensaje, pero desde aquel día en el hotel no la había visto y aquello no le agradaba. También se encontraba inversa en su proyecto con Maxwell y eso le ayudaba a dejar de pensar en Kara por lo menos un rato, además no es que estuvieran incomunicadas del todo, se comunicaban siempre que podían por medio de cortas llamadas o varios mensajes, pero claro, no era lo mismo.

\- Te ves reflexiva – Maxwell se sentó a lado de Lena, se les había hecho costumbre conversar frente al escritorio después de un día de trabajo, mientras las computadoras se apagaban.

\- ¿Crees? Solo estoy un poco distraída – Comento Lena volteando a verlo

\- ¿Lena Luthor distraída? – Fingió sorpresa – Deberías decirle a Kara que no te deje sola tanto tiempo

\- Si, debería – Respondió distraída hasta que capto toda la frase y de quien venía – No, perdón, espera ¿Por qué Kara? – Maxwell río

\- Soy bueno para darme cuenta de muchas cosas – El hombre se recargo en su silla y cerro sus ojos

\- ¿Somos tan obvias? – Se animó a preguntar Lena

\- No, cualquiera podría tomarlas por buenas amigas – Lena suspiro aliviada – Pero hay quienes, como yo, no son cualquiera – Aquello lo dijo seriamente captando la atención de Lena

Kara ese día estaba agotada, hablando más mentalmente que físicamente, los trabajos pendientes de sus dos compañeros eran exagerados y el realizarlos le llevaba bastante tiempo, además se quedaba hasta la madrugada, como en ese momento, en la DEO para continuar investigando de quien hablaba Livewire, pero los resultados que encontraban solo mencionaba a algunos ladrones torpes que salieron por buena conducta y los escapistas eran agarrados horas después.

De pronto una idea surco su mente, vio la hora en una de las pantallas del lugar, eran cerca de las once, aun podría llegar sin ser inoportuna. Se excusó con su hermana y su amigo y salió volando del lugar.

Lena bebía una taza de té mientras leía un libro ya estando acostada en su cama, su habitación estaba a oscuras con excepción de la luz de su lámpara de mesa que tenía a un lado. Las enormes ventanas de su habitación eran cubiertas por unas cortinas color café oscuro y apenas dejaban entrar durante el día algún rayo de luz a la habitación.

Su lectura se vio interrumpida al escuchar como alguien tocaba, pero no se trataba de su puerta sino de la ventana, solo una persona podría lograr eso, dejo su libro a un lado, su taza con té a un lado de la lámpara y se dirigió a las ventanas, corrió una de las cortinas y Supergirl la saludaba del otro lado del vidrio. Lena río y abrió dicha ventana para dejar pasar a la heroína

\- Gracias, hacia un poco de frío haya afuera – Bromeo la rubia intentando parecer natural, pues en ese momento quería saludarla con un beso, pero era Supergirl no Kara

\- De nada – Sonrió Lena y se sentó a la orilla de su cama, fue cuando Kara reparo en que usaba un negligee negro - ¿A que debo la visita nocturna? –

\- Eh... - Sacudió la cabeza- Necesito tu ayuda – Lena asintió

Kara le explico en pocos minutos lo que había sucedido y la conversación que tuvo con la villana, claro no menciono a la DEO ni nada que no pudiera decir fuera de las instalaciones, pero si lo necesario para que Lena le ayudará a deducir algunos posibles candidatos a sospechoso.

\- Entonces esta persona es peligrosa no solo para ti y tu primo – Lena hablaba más para sí misma – Pero y ¿si esa persona aún se encuentra en la cárcel? O al menos aparentemente – Propuso – Quizá deberías de investigar qué persona es tan peligrosa como para que sea una amenaza para ti, Superman y otros criminales –

\- Es buena idea – Kara ya tenía a alguien en mente – Gracias señorita Luthor, perdón por haberla venido a molestar esta noche – Se acercó a la ventana

\- Es un gusto poder ayudarte –

\- Por cierto – Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta – Kara le manda saludos y le desea buenas noches – Dijo esto y se marchó volando del lugar

Lena se sorprendió por aquello, pero sonrió cálidamente, cerro nuevamente su ventana y cortinas, se acomodó dentro de su cama y continúo leyendo su libro.

\- Winn – Supergirl llego de inmediato a la DEO y se dirigió a su amigo que tomaba un poco de café – Necesito que rastrees y registres cada movimiento de una persona, desde que fue detenido y todos los contactos que ha tenido –

\- Claro, pero ¿De quién? – Su amigo se veía confundido

\- De Lex Luthor -

El momento era de tensión en la DEO, en una sala privada se encontraban J'onn, Alex, Winn, el Guardián y Supergirl, todos viendo su respectiva carpeta con la información que requerían, aquella que solo ellos, la presidenta y Superman conocían.

\- Entonces, tu cuñado anda suelto – Trato de aligerar el ambiente Winn

\- Si – Afirmo Kara

\- La pregunta es ¿Desde cuándo anda suelto? ¿Desde cuándo el doble ocupa su lugar en la cárcel – Hablo Alex

\- Si leo su memoria podría alertar a Luthor, por lo que no es una opción – J'onn tenía la misma incógnita que sus compañeros

\- Pero – La rubia se calló unos segundos antes de continuar - ¿A quién persigue ahora?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – James miro a su amiga

\- ¿Persigue de nuevo a mi primo, a mi o a su hermana? –

El tema de Lex Luthor tenía preocupada a Kara, había hablado con Clark sobre el tema y le respondió que sin duda Lex era alguien a quien temerle, pero que se mantendría al pendiente de Metropolis por si llegaba a notar algo raro, recomendándole a Kara que hiciera lo mismo.

Tres largas semanas pasaron para Kara hasta que sus compañeros que habían enfermado regresaron a sus labores, ambos le agradecieron a Kara su ayuda y ella agradeció mentalmente que su tortura hubiera terminado, ese día solo tendría que llevarle una corrección a Snapper y podría salir antes.

\- Danvers – Grito Snapper desde su oficina

\- Ay por... - Se quejó Kara caminando pesadamente a la oficina llevando consigo el trabajo que debía entregar – Dígame – Dijo al estar frente a su jefe y tendiéndole la carpeta con su deber del día

\- Dos días Danvers, pero si te necesito te presentas, descansa – Dijo mientras tomaba la carpeta y leía las correcciones

\- ¿Qué? – Fue lo que atino a decir, no entendía

\- Tienes dos días de descanso, por haber ayudado con lo de tus compañeros – Explico Snapper – Nos vemos el lunes –

Kara salió sonriente de la oficina, ese día era miércoles, tenía dos días de descanso, luego era fin de semana, podría descansar cuatro días al menos de los trabajos de la oficina, estaba agradecida por ello y sabía con quien quería pasar el tiempo libre que ahora tenía.

\- ¡Por fin! – Grito alegre Lena mientras se secaba unas gotas de sudor de la frente con la manga de su playera negra

\- Increíble – Fue lo expreso Maxwell al ver que todo había ido más que bien

\- Funciona, solo hay que ultimar detalles –

\- Muchas felicidades señorita Lena, lo ha logrado – Maxwell levanto su mano para estrecharla con la de Lena

\- Lo hemos logrado Maxwell, los dos – La chica de la emoción abrazo al hombre el cual sorprendido correspondió

\- Los avances que logró Jack también fueron de gran ayuda – Respondió mientras veía la mesa donde se encontraban los nanobots

\- Sin duda alguna –

Ambos veían hacia la mesa, el proyecto se trataba de retomar el proyecto que habían comenzado Lena y Jack hace tiempo, con las notas de Jack comenzaron desde cero para no tener los mismos problemas que tuvo el en su momento, pero habían pensado en mejorarlos, si bien un grupo de nanobots podrían encargarse de desinfectar y suturar heridas habían pensado en uno que actuará como un dispositivo de chequeo constante que viviera en el cuerpo, así si una persona por ejemplo con problemas cardiacos llegaba a tener un contratiempo el nanobot daría una alarma a los hospitales cercanos y mandaría la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraba el sujeto para ser atendido.

\- Es reconfortante haber avanzado tanto en poco tiempo – Al estirarse su espalda crugio

\- El proyecto estaba bastante avanzado, eso ayudo mucho – Maxwell miro su reloj de pulsera – Vaya, ya es de noche y ni siquiera tomamos un descanso para comer – Miro a Lena – La invito a cenar, señorita Luthor –

\- Acepto con gusto señor Lord, pero debo cambiarme usted también – Ambos vestían casuales, pero su ropa estaba sucia principalmente de sudor – ¿Nos vemos en la entrada de L Corp en una hora? Es un punto medio entre ambas casas –

\- Podría ir por usted a su casa, así no tendríamos que llevar dos autos, hay que verlo por el medio ambiente –

\- Pero ¿Y si quiero escapar de usted? – Bromeo

\- No creo ser tan mala compañía, además Supergirl siempre me observa –

\- Bien, lo espero en una hora –

\- Seré puntual –

Kara había decidido pasar el resto de su tarde en la DEO, su primo le había mandado información sobre Lex y junto con la información que logro reunir Winn tenían un mapa donde se encontraban marcados todos terrenos y edificaciones que había comprado y hecho el hombre, eran demasiados.

\- Si este tipo juntará todos sus terrenos podría hacer fácilmente una mini ciudad – Menciono Winn asombrado

\- Lo sé, y lo que me preocupa es que lo llenaría de gente que piensa igual que él y le son leales – Supergirl veía cada propiedad a nombre de Lex cercano a Ciudad Nacional

\- Espera, ¿Hablamos de Lex Luthor o Lord Volvemort? – Alex y Kara rieron ante la broma

\- Ahora será quien-tú-sabes – continuo Alex la broma

La noche se hizo presente, Kara había llegado a su apartamento hace unos minutos, mañana recorrería algunas de las propiedades de Lex para ver si encontraba algo sospechoso, esa noche quería relajarse. Se acostó en su cama y miro su celular, escribió un número y marco.

\- Hola – La voz al otro lado la hizo sonreír

\- Hola – Correspondió el saludo - ¿Cómo estás? – Ese día Kara no había podido hablar con Lena

\- Bien, el proyecto casi está terminado en su totalidad – Dijo alegre la chica - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu día? –

\- Bien, Snapper me dio dos días libres, así que por fin tendré tiempo libre – Menciono alegre

\- Qué bien, entonces podemos quedar de vernos mañana –

\- ¿Por qué no ahora? Podríamos ir a cenar – Propuso ilusionada

\- Me temo que ya hice planes –

\- Oh... Bueno, mañana estará bien supongo –

\- Han llegado por mí, buenas noches Kara – Se despidió de manera dulce

\- Buenas noches Lena – Correspondió de igual forma

Kara se quedó mirando al techo un largo rato, por un momento pensó en ir a patrullar por la ciudad y ver que todo estuviera en orden, quizá dar un vistazo a donde se encontraba Lena y ver que estuviera bien. Pero no, sabía que solo era un pretexto, quería vigilar con quien habría salido a cenar Lena.

\- No te mientas, sabes que es Maxwell – Se dijo a si misma suspirando

Sacudió su cabeza, si Lena confiaba en ella le correspondería de igual forma. Se levantó de su cama y fue a darse un largo y cálido baño para despejar su mente, podría llamar a su hermana y ver alguna película mientras comían comida china o pizza.

Al salir del baño envuelta en una toalla noto que su celular anunciaba un mensaje, prendió la pantalla y lo leyó.

Lena: "Ya que tienes dos días libres y hoy te deje plantada te quiero... Compensar. No tengas ningún plan para el día de mañana, te espero en el mismo hotel, misma habitación a la misma hora."


	10. Capítulo 9

\- Se ve muy animada, señorita Luthor – Maxwell recién llegaba a L Corp cuando se encontró de frente con Lena en la entrada

\- Tengo algo importante que hacer y eso me anima, aunque voy algo tarde – Responde Lena mientras se acomoda su corbata

\- ¿Junta mañanera? –

\- Así es, por suerte ya acabo – Suspiro

\- Bueno, venía a hablar con usted, pero por lo visto será luego, llámeme cuando tenga tiempo –

\- Así lo haré Maxwell –

Ambos se despiden con un abrazo rápido y Lena corre hacia su auto, para dirigirse a su tan ansiada "cita" con Kara.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes acompañarnos a comer? Kara tienes días libres – Se quejó Winn mientras recogía algunas pertenencias – Sabes que ya es costumbre salir a comer James, Alex, tu y yo –

\- Sí, pero me surgió algo y es más importante –

\- ¿Más que nosotros? – El rostro sonrojado de Kara le dio una pista – Ah... Ya veo... - Sonrió perversamente su amigo

\- ¿Qué ves? – La chica se puso nerviosa

\- Irás a hacer "ejercicio" con Lena – Se burló su amigo – Solo tienes que decir que saldrás con ella Kara, no hay problema – Dijo riendo

\- Sabes, a veces no sé si abrazarte o golpearte – Le dio a su amigo una última sonrisa antes de salir deprisa del lugar.

Ahora era Kara la que se encontraba sentada en el mismo sillón en el que Lena se había mantenido aferrada mientras ella le modelaba lencería. Por un segundo creyó que haría lo mismo y ahora ella tendría que sufrir sin poder tocarla, aunque el verdadero problema sería no romper el sillón en el intento de controlarse.

Tras pasar unos minutos escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, se levantó del sillón y al girarse se encontró con Lena justo frente a ella. Kara pudo ver en la mirada de Lena una lujuria contenida y la confirmo al sentir el beso con impaciencia de Lena mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura, Kara correspondió a aquel beso sorpresivo y poco a poco avanzaban a ciegas hasta quedar a la orilla de la cama, momento en el que Lena rompió el beso y empujo a Kara para que cayera sobre el colchón.

Kara respiraba pesadamente y veía fijamente a la pelinegra, portaba uno de sus tantos trajes formales, quizá momentos antes hubiera estado en una reunión. Lena se sentó a horcadas sobre Kara, acerco su rostro al de ella, sonreía traviesa mientras la rubia solo quería besar nuevamente sus labios, pero en lugar de eso sintió sus manos siendo llevadas sobre su cabeza y siendo sostenidas por las de Lena.

\- Te ves ansiosa Kara – susurro cerca de sus labios

\- La verdad, lo estoy – su voz sonaba rasposa y su cuerpo se relajaba – Así como tú al llegar -

\- Eso me agrada – En ese momento Kara sintió un poco de frío sobre sus muñecas, jalo un poco para ver de qué se trataba, pero algo se lo impidió.

\- ¿Esposas? – Sonrío

\- Tranquila, no están apretadas – Lena se quitó su corbata la dejo a lado de la cabeza de la rubia, después de su bolsillo saco un mp3 y unos audífonos pequeños

\- ¿Escucharemos música mientras estoy esposada a la cama? – Bromeo ganándose un giño por parte de la otra

\- No, te ayudaré a superar tu molestia con el hecho de que este trabajando con Maxwell Lord – Aquel nombre produjo una mueca en el rostro de Kara

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él? – No se molestó en ocultar su desagrado

\- Conmigo mucho, hablando profesionalmente, contigo por lo que veo es más personal – Lena tomo los lentes de la rubia y los retiro, Kara de inmediato cerro los ojos y giro la cabeza ocultando su rostro con su cabello rezando mentalmente a Rao que no se diera cuenta, Lena ajena a la reacción tomo la corbata y la coloco sobre los ojos de Kara atándola por detrás de su cabeza - Quiero confiar en que siempre confiaras en mi - Dejo los lentes a un lado – Por extraño que haya sonado eso -

Kara sin duda podría ver sin dificultad aun con la tela sobre sus ojos, pero sería hacer trampa a lo que Lena tenía planeado así que trato de relajarse de nuevo, sintió como le ponía los audífonos y en segundos música comenzaba a sonar. Reconocía la canción, había sido usada para un comercial de labiales de Tom Ford, bastante sensual el comercial pues varias parejas se besaban, y se imaginó a ella y a Lena participando en él, con eso el plan de Lena había comenzado.

La morena por su parte degustaba la vista, Kara estaba totalmente a su merced, no podía ver y tampoco oír algo que no fuera la música que había seleccionado, solo podía sentir y saborear, pero en esa ocasión solo exploraría el primer sentido.

Las manos de Lena estaban tan ansiosas como Kara, las poso sobre la cintura de la rubia y poco a poco fue contorneando con ellas el esbelto cuerpo, subió sus manos mientras saboreaba el recorrido e introduciéndolas dentro de la blusa blanca sintiendo su piel erizarse al contacto con sus manos, además de un suspiro de la rubia.

Sus manos acariciaron hasta llegar por debajo de sus pechos y las retiro de la misma forma en la que habían llegado hasta ahí, desabrocho uno a uno los botones de la blusa y la abrió exponiendo su dorso.

\- Por Dios Kara eres bellísima –

Soltó Lena mientras veía la blancura de su piel y la saboreaba mentalmente, carraspeo un poco y continuo con lo suyo. Se levantó y fue hasta la entrada de la habitación, donde había dejado caer su bolso, lo tomo y saco de el dos frascos, regreso a donde estaba Kara la cual veía como se elevaba su pecho por su respiración, sonrío, se acomodó de nuevo sobre la rubia y abrió uno de los frascos mientras dejaba el otro a un lado.

\- Veamos que te gusta más Kara –

Del frasco saco un hielo que comenzaba a gotear, Lena sonrió y dejo que unas gotitas frías cayeran sobre el abdomen de la rubia la cual arqueo un poco la espalda al sentir el cambio de temperatura. Sostuvo el hielo con su dedo índice y el pulgar, lo puso sobre el ombligo de Kara, la cual se mordió su labio inferior, y comenzó a recorrer todo su abdomen con el hielo.

Lena podía ver y marcar las leves líneas del abdomen de Kara, la tentación subía cada vez más en ella. Dejando el hielito en la curva que separa ambas clavículas de la rubia, poso sus manos sobre su cadera sosteniéndola con fuerza y sus dientes se clavaron suavemente sobre uno de sus músculos oblicuos, haciendo que Kara se removiera, pero al sentir la presión por parte de las manos de Lena tuvo que contener su fuerza.

\- (Esto será difícil). - pensó pues sus manos desde hace rato se encontraban en forma de puño por las sensaciones que le hacía experimentar Lena y no quería romper algo y dejar ver su secreto de esa forma, aunque no se había percatado de que la cadena que unía ambas esposas se había enterrado en el tubo de la base de la cama.

Lena recorrió todo el dorso de Kara con besos y mordidas, sus manos también subieron hasta posarse sobre los pechos de la rubia por encima de su sostén. Sus labios y lengua saborearon por entre sus pechos llegando a lo que quedaba del hielo al cual sostuvo con sus labios, lo introdujo a su boca y subió hasta los labios de Kara. Compartieron un beso en el que parecían luchar por ver quién de las dos ganaba lo que quedaba del hielo mientras este se deshacía entre sus bocas, al final este se derritió por completo entre sus lenguas.

Se separaron por un momento, sus respiraciones agitadas era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación junto con el sonido de fondo que causaba la agitación de la ciudad. La canción termino y por unos segundos pudo escuchar la respiración de Lena antes de comenzar a escuchar Honey Honey de Feist, la tranquila tonada se acompaso con su respiración.

Las manos de Lena tomaron la orilla de los pantalones de Kara y los deslizo por sus piernas hasta la altura de los tobillos. Tomo el otro frasco, lo abrió y vertió sobre su mano un líquido aceitoso, lo dividió entre sus dos manos y desde donde había dejado el pantalón de Kara esparció el aceite, como si de un masaje se tratara. Kara sintió una sensación fría al principio y luego un poco cálida, la cual subía de manera lenta por sus piernas en conjunto con las manos de Lena, las cuales se entretuvieron en la parte interna de sus muslos y la parte baja de sus glúteos hasta el límite de sus panties.

Sonrío, tomo aire y soplo en todas las zonas donde había esparcido el aceite. Una sensación de calor y cosquilleo se hizo presente en la parte baja del cuerpo de Kara haciéndola juntar sus piernas y frotarlas, lo cual hizo que el aceite se calentara aún más, soltó un suspiro mientras disfrutaba de la canción y la sensación de calidez.

\- Veo que te gusta más el calor – Enarco una ceja mientras la veía con detenimiento – En verdad que eres un pecado Kara – Expreso pues no todos los días veía desalineada de esa forma a la rubia

Lena acomodo su cabello hacia atrás, puso sus manos a lado de las piernas de Kara mientras continuaba observándola, subió un poco más sus manos acariciando la piel que tenía debajo hasta posarse en los glúteos de la rubia, la elevo un poco y soplo justo en el límite que había marcado con el aceite entre su piel y la tela que la cubría. Sonrío y acerco su rostro a su entrepierna.

\- Esa kryptoniana... - Una voz gruesa y molesta se escuchó dentro de un auto, el autor de dicha voz cerro su laptop e indico a su chófer que se pusiera en marcha – Yo te salvare Lena... -


	11. Capítulo 10

\- Kara, si sigues sonriendo así te quedarás como el Joker y Batman vendrá de Gotham por ti – Menciona Winn haciendo reír a Alex y J'onn

\- Di lo que quieras, nada arruinará mi semana – Comenta aun sonriente

\- Así de buena debió haber estado su tarde de ayer – Comenta Alex haciendo aumentar las risas

\- Bastante entretenida, gracias, ¿Podemos hablar de otro tema que no sea yo? – Pide Kara más para distraer su mente que por las burlas

\- Claro, yo empiezo ¿Desde cuándo Lena viene a este bar? – Comenta James haciendo que los demás miren a donde él está viendo

Como el pequeño grupo frecuentaba el bar usualmente usaban una de las mesas de la esquina, pues en ocasiones hablaban de cosas que requerían un poco de discreción y aquella mesa era perfecta para eso y tener una visión de todo el bar. Entonces desde ahí James pudo ver la llegada de ella y como se sentaba cerca de la barra, parecía esperar a alguien, aunque curioseaba el lugar. Todos la veían de forma discreta, sorprendidos por verla en el lugar.

\- Ah... ¿Le hablamos? – Pregunto Winn rompiendo el silencio

\- No, parece que espera a alguien – Resalta Alex

\- ¿Pero a quién? ¿Tú sabes Kara? – Pregunta James

\- No, usualmente no hablamos de nuestros trabajos –

\- Quizá sea algo de negocios, ha hecho contratos con empresas alienígenas antes, pudieron citarse aquí – Propone J'onn aligerando el ambiente

Todos asienten restándole importancia y continúan conversando, Kara se centraba en la conversación que tenía con sus amigos, pero de vez en cuando su mirada iba hacia la Luthor que esperaba paciente mientras leía una revista de grupos musicales que cargaba con ella, aquello hizo sonreír a Kara, le daba gracia como aquella mujer podía leer centenares de libros de, por ejemplo, mecatrónica y luego hojear una revista de moda para relajarse.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que un hombre, aparentemente humano, entro y se dirigió directo a Lena, la cual al percatarse de él se levanta de su asiento y lo saluda con un apretón de manos para luego ambos tomar asiento y comenzar a conversar.

\- Kara – La nombrada parpadea y regresa su vista a sus amigos los cuales sonríen burlonamente – Ni intentes espiar su conversación – Le advierte Alex seria para después sonreírle

\- ¿Yo? No, no que va, jamás haría eso – Dice nerviosa, la idea cruzo por su cabeza cuando aquellos dos empezaron su conversación

\- Aja... Entonces ¿Qué opinas de lo que planeamos? – Pregunta Winn aumentando su sonrisa

\- Que... Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, sin duda – Afirma Kara fingiendo saber delo que hablaban

\- Bien, entonces está decidido, a fin de mes iremos todos a la feria – Declara James, Kara agradecida de haber aceptado solo eso – Ve avisándole a Lena para que nos haga un espacio en su agenda – Aquello sorprendió a Kara

\- Bueno, tratándose de su novia seguro que hace un espacio como sea – Bromea Alex

\- Por Rao – Dice estrellando su frente con la mesa haciendo reír a sus amigos

El bullicio del lugar era tranquilo por la hora que era, pero las risas de varios grupos de amigos se escuchaban a distintos ratos, en ocasiones sincronizadas, aquello era armonioso para Lena que mientras su acompañante le pedía a la mesera una bebida ella observaba con detenimiento el lugar, reparando en un grupo en el fondo que reían animadamente, reconociendo a la mayoría la chica sonríe.

\- ¿Te gusta el lugar? – Pregunta su acompañante captando su atención nuevamente

\- Sin duda – Lena hace unas señas al hombre el cual asiente y también sonríe

Lena se encontraba sentada en el amplio sillón de su casa mientras sus manos se posaban sobre la cadera de Kara la cual estaba sentada sobre las piernas de la morena con sus manos tomando su rostro. Ambas se veían fijamente, con sus rostros separados por pocos centímetros, compartiendo el aire que respiraban.

Kara se separó unos segundos de Lena para acomodar su cabello hacia un lado, poso sus manos en el respaldo del sillón y sonriéndole acerco sus labios a los de Lena, la cual apretó su agarre sobre sus caderas.

Respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en la sala, la unión entre dos bocas que se acercaban y alejaban a distintos tiempos. Comenzaba a hacer calor para ambas, la ropa se empezaba a hacer incomoda y al respaldo del sillón se le comenzaba a desgarrar la tela que lo cubría.

\- Kara – Susurra Lena entre sus labios – Quedamos de ir al cine – La rubia continuaba besándola

\- Lo sé – Detiene sus besos un momento y observa a Lena sonrojada por el calor del momento – Eres un pecado ¿Sabías? –

\- Soy una Luthor, estamos íntimamente ligados a lo malo – Bromea – Quizá soy un incubo –

\- En ese caso no me molestaría pecar –

Lena ríe negando con la cabeza, si no aprovechaba el momento sin duda no llegarían al cine a ver la película que habían acordado, por lo que tomando las piernas de la rubia se pone de pie, cargándola.

\- Esto es nuevo – La rubia entrelaza sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Lena

\- Vámonos Kara – Suelta sus piernas para que la otra quede de pie frente a ella

\- Bien, pero solo te advierto que la cuenta de la dulcería será mitad y mitad, como demasiado y no quiero que pagues todo –

\- Kara, creo que sabes que no preocupo por el dinero... Una cuenta de dulcería no podría espantarme –

\- A Alex la espanto una vez –

Ambas ríen, Lena le da un beso en la frente a Kara y se separan para salir rumbo al cine. La casa se quedó a solas por unos minutos hasta que alguien irrumpió en el lugar, observo todo con detenimiento y se detuvo un momento frente a un tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba sobre la mesita de la sala. Observo las piezas con detenimiento, tomo a el caballo blanco y lo movió sobre el tablero, sonrío y volvió a salir del lugar.

\- No se que me sorprendio más, la película o que terminarás todo – Habla Lena mientras maneja rumbo al hogar de Kara

\- Yo te dije que soy de buen comer – Contesta sonriente

\- Oh, cierto, tengo que ir por unos documentos a mi casa, debo dejárselos a Maxwell, ¿Te importa si cambiamos un poco el rumbo? –

\- Para nada, será bonito verte en modo empresaria –

Cambiando el rumbo se dirigió nuevamente a su casa llegando en poco tiempo, Kara le dijo que la esperaba en el auto pues sabía que no tardaría. Lena ingreso a su hogar y se dirigió a su estudio para tomar los documentos, ya estando a punto de salir de su hogar se giró para observarlo, había algo que la incomodaba, su vista se centró por unos segundos en su sala, todo parecía normal, se acercó al tablero de ajedrez, movió un peón negro y salió de su casa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Kara tras unos minutos, Lena se encontraba seria

\- Para nada, solo estoy algo cansada – Se excusó Lena sonriendo

\- ¿Segura? – Lena puso su mano libre sobre la de Kara

\- Segura –

Al llegar al hogar de Maxwell Kara iba a desistir de acompañarla, pero por alguna razón quería saber si Maxwell sabía algo de Lex, sabía que el hombre podría recabar información confiable y rápidamente, pero que le saldría caro.

Lena le mando un mensaje a Maxwell y segundos después la puerta principal se abre dejándolas pasar, ambas entran y esperan en la entrada.

\- Buenas noches señoritas, ¿a qué debo su interesante presencia? –

\- Buenas noches Maxwell, venía a entregarte los documentos que faltaban, por cierto hay algo sobre los documentos que me gustaría comentarte ¿Podríamos ir rápido a tu estudio? –

\- Claro, ¿Se le ofrece algo? Señorita Danvers –

\- Estoy bien, gracias, señor Lord –

\- Sientase con confianza señorita Danvers –

\- No tardamos Kara –

La nombrada solo asiente a las palabras de Lena y camina un poco por el lugar, observándolo con detenimiento, algunos cuadros de óleo sobre paisajes, algunas piezas de arte que no entendía, una casa de ricachón.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lena? – Pregunta por fin Maxwell cerrando la puerta de su estudio

\- Necesito un favor – Responde seriamente

\- Entonces ¿Ya lo sabes todo? –

\- No, tan solo sospechas, pero no pienso arriesgarme –

Tras varios minutos Kara escucha pasos acercándose, se levanta del lugar donde se había sentado esperando ver a Lena, pero se encuentra con un sonriente Maxwell que se acerca a ella.

\- ¿Y Lena? –

\- Paso al tocador, no tarda, de hecho, me mando para hacerte compañía – Kara observo con detenimiento al hombre y luego una vista rápida alrededor para asegurarse que Lena no estaba cerca

\- ¿Sabes algo de Luthor? – Pregunto directamente

\- Te acabo de decir que... - Una mirada seria evito que siguiera con su broma – De acuerdo, ya entendí, solo se que no esta en Metropolis, esta aquí, en Ciudad Nacional –

\- ¿Especificamente? –

\- Ni idea, cubre muy bien su rastro – Aquello hace suspirar a Kara

\- ¿Qué tanto debería preocuparme? – Pregunta

\- Solo deberías ser precavida –

Kara asiente y ambos se quedan en silencio esperando a Lena, ambos pensaban en lo mismo, pero de distinta forma, y sabían casi lo mismo del hombre.

\- Vaya, que conversadores son – Lena sonríe ante la seriedad de ambos, en verdad parecía no se llevaban bien

\- Era una charla mental – Continua la broma Maxwell

\- Bueno, debemos irnos – Lena y Maxwell comparten un abrazo de despedida, cosa que sorprende a Kara – Buenas noches – Lena sale dirigiéndose a su auto

\- Buenas noches señorita Danvers –

\- Buenas noches señor Lord –

Lena ya había encendido el auto, esperando a Kara, la cual al subir ve a Lena comiendo un trozo de chocolate, aquella natural y típica imagen le parecio tierna a Kara y la hizo sonreír, captando la atención de Lena.

\- ¿Gustas? – Dice mostrando el dulce

\- Un trozo – Acepta la rubia

Lena corta un trozo del chocolate, pero en lugar de ofrecercelo a la rubia lo pone entre sus labios, acercándose a Kara, la cual ríe ante la acción y se acerca al rostro de Lena para tomar el chocolate, cuando ambos pares de labios sostienen el dulce Lena sonríe y lo empuja con su lengua hacia la boca de Kara para entregárselo, la cual lo acepta y se lo come.

\- ¿Qué chocolate es? sabe algo distinto a otros – menciona

\- Son unos especiales que encargué – Menciona Lena poniendo en marcha el auto

Maxwell trabajaba con unos documentos de su empresa hasta que su computadora emite un pitido, el hombre deja lo que estaba haciendo y se gira a la pantalla la cual muestra un mapa con un punto rojo parpadeando, el hombre sonríe y manda un mensaje, a los segundos recibe otro como respuesta, apaga el monitor y regresa a terminar su documentación.


	12. Capítulo 11

Lena veía por el ventanal de su oficina, la ciudad aún a oscuras apenas era iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol que despuntaban por el oriente. Su mirada fija en ningún punto en específico, parecía tranquila pero su mente trabajaba más que nunca.

Un mensaje roba la atención de su vista unos momentos, lo lee y una pequeña sonrisa surca su rostro mientras se gira y sale de su oficina, se detiene en el escritorio de su secretaría, toma un papel y le escribe que ese día no estará en L CORP, solo si es algo urgente que se contacte con ella.

Al salir del edificio mira hacia el cielo que ahora comienza a tener un poco más de color, un auto negro se estaciona frente a Lena la cual entra en este y el auto se pone en marcha de nuevo, cruzando con normalidad las calles de Ciudad Nacional.

\- Creí que te alegrarías de verme – Una voz madura proviene de la persona sentada frente a Lena

\- Podemos creer muchas cosas – Responde Lena con tranquilidad cruzando sus piernas

\- Oh vamos, ¿No extrañaste, aunque sea un poco a tu querido hermano Lex? – El hombre abre sus brazos en señal de un abrazo

\- Extrañe alguien con quien jugar ajedrez, solo eso – Lena cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho

\- Bien – Lex imita el cruce de brazos de Lena – Pero yo si me he preocupado por ti –

\- ¿Tanto como para invadir mi espacio personal? –

\- No se trata de eso Lena y tú lo sabes – El hombre se torna más serio – Estas confiando en la gente equivocada –

\- Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti – Sonríe Lena – Si no mal recuerdo cierta persona confiaba en ti y tu intentaste matarla –

\- Él no es una persona, es un invasor –

\- Como digas –

\- Lena – El hombre suspira – Sé que no eres tonta, al contrario, haz demostrado incluso más inteligencia y habilidades que las mías, pero te lo aseguro, las personas en las que confías no son honestas contigo –

\- ¿Por qué tanto misterio Lex? Ve al grano y dime –

\- La... Chica con la que sales, no es quien dice ser –

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién es? Según tú –

\- Esa chica es Supergirl, la he estado investigando Lena, tiene un pasado muy planeado, casi como si se tratara de coincidencias forzadas –

\- ¿Y tú crees que no lo sabía? – Lex la mira sorprendido – Como tu dijiste Lex, soy mejor que tu –

\- ¿Cómo es que puedes salir con ella sabiendo lo que es?

\- Ella es una persona muy amable, y es mi novia, así que por favor, déjanos en paz, no es asunto tuyo – En ese momento el auto se detiene frente a la casa de Lena

\- Tienes que estar bromeando –

\- Si eso crees, disfruta de la broma –

La pelinegra sale del coche el cual se pone en marcha, camina hasta la entrada de su hogar y mientras observa sus llaves y su puerta suspira, apoya su frente contra la puerta.

\- Maldición Kara... - Susurra mientras justo en ese momento un mensaje llega a su celular, lo observa y sonríe levemente

Kara: "Buenos días señorita Luthor, tenga un excelente día, la espero esta noche para cenar juntas en mi apartamento"

Durante su jornada de trabajo Kara no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cita de esa noche con Lena, estaba ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa por lo que pasaría, pues había decidido que esa noche le diría a Lena que era Supergirl.

\- Sabes, deberías relajarte un poco, todo saldrá bien – le animo James estando parado detrás de ella

\- Eso espero – Kara suspira mientras veía la ciudad desde uno de los balcones del edificio

\- Ya esperaste mucho, es hora de simplemente decirle – La rubia asiente mientras ve como el sol comienza a ocultarse por el horizonte

La lasaña se encontraba lista y dentro del horno para no enfriarse, el vino dentro de una cubeta con hielos y la mesa puesta para una cena para dos. Kara miraba sonriente y con orgullo como todo se encontraba listo, solo faltaba su invitada especial.

Se recostó sobre su sofá mientras esperaba, todavía faltaba una media hora para que Lena llegará, por lo que decidió relajarse viendo la televisión, así también se olvidaba por un rato de sus nervios.

La puerta sonó, cosa que intrigo a Kara pues usando su supervisión noto que no era Lena, volvieron a tocar y la rubia se quedó pensando un rato, no esperaba ningún paquete.

\- Entrega para señorita Kara–

Anuncio el mensajero, Kara siguió dudando por un rato, pero se encogió de hombros y se levantó para abrir, al hacerlo el hombre le sonrío y le entrego una caja pequeña, le pidió que firmara la entrega y se retiró.

La caja no pesaba mucho y estaba envuelta en un papel sencillo de color verde. Uso su supervisión nuevamente para ver lo que tendría dentro, solo había lo que parecía ser una pieza de ajedrez, el caballo blanco.

Suspiro, los nervios que sentía la volvían paranoica, fue hasta su sofá, se sentó con el paquete sobre sus piernas y lo abrió. En efecto, lo que contenía era la simple pieza de ajedrez, la observo por un momento entre sus manos y luego la puso sobre su mesita de noche, observándola.

Se preguntó quién mandaría eso, decidió que se lo daría a Winn para investigar su origen así que lo volvió a meter en la caja y la dejo debajo de su cama.

Lena se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de su coche, todo estaba en orden, aunque sentía que vestía muy formal para una cena en casa de su novia, pues llevaba un traje sencillo. Miro hacia el asiento del copiloto donde se encontraba una caja, sonrío, la tomo y salió de su coche.

\- Hola – Saludo Lena cuando Kara le abrió la puerta

\- Hola – La dejo entrar y la saludo con un pequeño beso en los labios

\- Vaya – Expreso Lena sorprendida, creía que iba a tener una cena común con Kara - ¿A qué se debe tanta formalidad? –

\- A nada en especial, solo quería sorprenderte – Se acerca a ella y toma la caja entre sus manos - ¿Es para mí? – Bromea

\- Algo así – asiente – Pero dejemos esto para después – Kara asiente y deja la cajita en el sofá

Ambas tienen una cena bastante tranquila, pero con sus momentos románticos, disfrutaron de la lasaña que preparo Kara y el vino que anteriormente le había regalado Lena a la rubia.

El tiempo avanzaba junto con la noche, la mesa fue desocupada y ambas chicas se encontraban ahora recostadas sobre el sillón, conversando de algunas trivialidades de sus trabajos y disfrutando de lo que quedaba del vino.

\- No puedo creerlo – Lena reía ante la anécdota de su novia

\- Te lo juro, y no le digas a James, pero lo que más risa me dio fue lo pálido que se puso –

\- Oye Kara, tengo una duda – La rubia asintió - ¿En qué trabaja ahora Winn? Tengo entendido que antes trabajaba en CatCo –

\- Ah pues... - Kara carraspea un poco – Encontró un trabajo con el gobierno, aunque en realidad no se mucho, no nos habla de el – Toma un poco de su copa

\- Oh vaya – Lena decide no continuar así que para cambiar el tema toma la caja que habían dejado a un lado y la abre, mostrándole a Kara distintos tipos de chocolate

\- Wow – Expresa Kara al ver la variedad de chocolates

\- Toma el que gustes, los traje para ambas –

Continuaron conversando mientras comían los chocolates y bebían de su vino, esta vez sin rastros de lujuria, simplemente disfrutaban de su momento juntas, de conversar y quedarse en silencio mientras se veían fijamente, algún que otro beso o caricia dado de sorpresa, pero nada más. Esa noche Lena había decidido quedarse a dormir con Kara, una intuición la convenció de quedarse aquella noche.

Maxwell trabajaba en su laboratorio privado, se movía de un lado a otro con rapidez, después de varias combinaciones entre líquidos y elementos extraños una pequeña explosión se hizo presente en un matraz, la revolvió un poco, tomo una jeringa y la lleno con un líquido color azul metálico. Oculto la jeringa en una caja fuerte dentro de su laboratorio y salió de este.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me tomo tantas molestias? – Dice para si mismo mientras se masajea un hombro y truena su cuello, observa su reloj de pulsera, pasaba de media noche, suspira satisfecho y se encamina a su habitación.

Lex bebía café mientras se sentaba frente a nueva creación, a simple vista solo era un aro de acero lo bastante grande como para que alguien de incluso más de dos metros pasara a través de él.

\- Ahora solo me falta conseguir el juguete para mi juguete – Susurra para sí mismo sin despegar su vista del objeto.

Al terminar su café deja la taza sobre su escritorio y toma un pequeño control, con una combinación de números un ruido es emitido por la maquina frente a él, comenzando a dejar ver una luz verde fosforescente mientras unas cadenas del mismo color unidas al aparato se dejaban ver.


	13. Capítulo 12

Sus nervios la carcomían tanto por dentro como por fuera, gran parte de la noche se la paso en vela frente a su computadora mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro, pero sin perder su objetivo de la mente junto con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa radiante que la alentaban a continuar sin descanso.

Ahora se encontraba manejando en la oscura y fría noche a toda velocidad sobre una motocicleta, siendo dirigida por un mapa en su celular que le indicaba a donde tenía que ir.

Los recuerdos de ese día venían a su cabeza con la sensación de que fueran recuerdos lejanos, aunque hubieran pasado hace apenas unas horas, y como hace apenas unos momentos antes de salir de su hogar solo atino a mandarle un mensaje a Lord, sin esperar respuesta, confiando en que el hombre le ayudaría.

\- Kara...- Escapo el susurro de sus labios rememorando su día

(Ese mismo día en la mañana)

Los ojos azulinos de Kara veían fijamente el rostro adormecido de Lena, ambas se encontraban abrazadas una frente a la otra en la cama de la rubia, esa noche había conseguido convencer a Lena de quedarse y gracias a eso había podido disfrutar de despertar a su lado y poder contemplarla mientras dormía tranquilamente.

La noche anterior se la había pasado tan bien con Lena que había omitido inconscientemente el verdadero objetivo de invitarla, pero no por eso se lo ocultaría más tiempo, se planteó decírselo ese mismo día, iría por ella a su oficina para llevarla a casa, pero al puro estilo de Supergirl, dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras y como le costaba decírselo mejor se lo mostraría.

Sonriente por su decisión se animó a acariciar el rostro de Lena, la cual sonrío ante el contacto y abrazo más fuerte a Kara, enterrando su rostro en el espacio del hombro y del cuello. La mano de la rubia paso a acomodarse en la cintura de la pelinegra y cerrando sus ojos disfruto del calor que su novia emanaba además de su fragancia a lirio, haciéndola quedarse dormida nuevamente.

\- ¡Oh por...! Es tarde... - El estremecimiento de Lena al ver la hora en su celular hizo que Kara se despertará abruptamente y se sentará en su cama mientras veía sin entender a Lena caminando de un lado a otro colocándose su ropa

\- Si así es despertar contigo no necesitaré de un despertador nunca más – Se burla Kara recibiendo como respuesta el que Lena le arrojará la parte superior del pijama que le había prestado

\- Muy graciosa ¿Qué no tienes que ir a trabajar también? – La pelinegra tomo su bolso y se dirigió al tocador de la rubia para darse un pequeño toque de maquillaje y lavarse los dientes

\- Sí, pero tengo que ir a un lugar por información así que tengo permitido llegar tarde, igual la cita es para dentro de un rato, tengo tiempo – Contesto sonriente mientras ingresaba también al tocador y veía a su novia arreglando su cabello, hasta que el cepillo de dientes llamo su atención - ¿Tú tienes algo importante que hacer? – Pregunto mientras tomaba dicho objeto que llamo su atención

\- Una junta más tarde, pero tengo documentos pendientes y prefiero acabarlos antes de la junta o me quedaré con el pendiente – Lena arqueo su una ceja y sonrío al ver como Kara ponía su cepillo de dientes al lado del de ella, pero sin detenerla o decir algo al respecto

\- Que responsable – Salió del tocador dejando a Lena, puso a funcionar la cafetera y en lo que la bebida estaba lista decidió ir a su closet a escoger su ropa

\- Huele bien – Lena se había percatado del aroma a café que comenzaba a expandirse por el lugar, salió del tocador y se encontró con Kara semi desnuda comenzando a vestirse, imagen la cual la hizo sonrojar y apurarse a ir con rumbo a la cafetera, si cedía a sus pensamientos quizá ninguna llegaría a tiempo a sus trabajos.

Kara noto como Lena se alejaba y aprovecho ese momento para meter en su bolso la pieza de ajedrez que le había llegado, iría recabar la información y luego a dejarle el objeto a Winn para así poder regresar tranquilamente a terminar su trabajo a CatCo.

Después de tomar el café ambas salieron con rumbos diferentes, Lena a su oficina para revisar y modificar algunos documentos y Kara rumbo a un lugar del que su jefe de último momento para conseguir información, avisándole por un mensaje el lugar y la hora a la que debía ir al parecer sería un contacto el que le daría dicha información.

El lugar acordado era una tienda de muebles bastante concurrida de la ciudad, al llegar vio a varias personas viendo y decidiendo que muebles comprar, una pareja llamo su atención por unos segundos, estaban decidido muebles para su nueva recamara, y mientras caminaba por un pasillo para llegar a la oficina del encargado de la tienda se imaginó a ella y a Lena en una situación similar, haciéndola sonreír.

Toco la puerta de la oficina sin recibir respuesta alguna, tras unos segundos volvió a tocar, pero no respondía nadie, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca bajo sus gafas y con su supervisión verifico que la habitación estuviera vacía, pero en la silla detrás del escritorio pudo ver una persona inerte, con su superoido intento escuchar el pulso de la persona, era leve, pero seguía ahí.

Rompiendo la manija entro a la habitación, dejo caer su bolso y se acercó al hombre que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la silla, pero al chocar el bolso con el suelo la figura de ajedrez se quebró, liberando y esparciendo de manera rápida un gas que Kara noto hasta que se percató de un aroma extraño

De repente su visión comenzó a ser borrosa y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, primero solo una punzada, luego un dolor constante que se volvió insoportable. Su respiración se agito y vio su bolso y la pieza de ajedrez, la puerta fue abierta, dos hombres vestidos de negro la sujetaron de sus brazos como si fuera peso muerto.

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué le hicieron a ese hombre? – Logro preguntar mientras veía a los hombres

\- Nada grave, digamos que solo esta anestesiado – Frente a la puerta un hombre sonreía – Funciona bien el polvo de kryptonita con el fentanilo, solo basto usar un poco, tranquila no te matará, prefiero probar algunas cosas antes, mi querida cuñada –

\- L- Lex... - El dolor de cabeza de Kara era insoportable haciéndola desmayar del dolor

El nombrado solo sonrío y le indico a sus hombres que continuarán con el plan, se quedó observando como los hombres metían a la chica en un hueco especial de un sillón largo junto con su bolso, la cubrían con los "asientos" y lo cargaban como si se tratará de un mueble cualquiera, su sonrisa se ensancho, cerró la puerta y fue con sus hombres, subiéndose a una camioneta y arrancando del lugar.

Su día si bien no había sido extenuante como otros había algo que de un momento a otro la incomodaba y la hacía sentir extraña, sentimiento que creció al no haber recibido ningún mensaje de parte de Kara.

\- Quizá solo está ocupada y no ha tenido tiempo –

Se dijo a sí misma, después de todo Kara se había ofrecido a ir a verla a su oficina después de trabajar, por lo que no tardaría en verla. Prendió su computadora y entro a un canal de noticias en vivo para despejar su mente. Noticias simples ocupaban el programa de ese día, además de algunos chismes de farándula y algunos otros de política no había nada bueno, iba a cambiar de noticiero hasta que su celular sonó, haciéndola contestar sin ver la pantalla.

\- ¿Señorita Lena? – La voz de James hizo desaparecer su sonrisa

\- Dígame señor Olsen –

\- Quería saber si la señorita Danvers ha estado con usted, lo que ocurre es que no se presentó a trabajar el día de hoy, contactamos con su hermana, pero tampoco estuvo con ella – El hombre se escuchaba preocupado y eso preocupo a Lena

\- Perdón señor Olsen, pero no he tenido noticias de Kara en todo el día – Su voz sonaba seria y serena, pero su mano sosteniendo un lapicero que tenía a lado con fuerza demostraba lo contrario

\- Si sabe algo de ella por favor contáctenos –

La llamada finalizo, Lena seguía con el celular a lado de su oreja y su vista en blanco, nadie sabía el paradero de Kara, bajo su celular mientras observaba la pantalla, por eso había tenido una sensación incomoda durante el día, pero quién...

\- En otras noticias, fue encontrado el cadáver de un hombre en una oficina de una tienda de muebles, junto al cadáver se encontraba una pieza rota de ajedrez... –

Lo último llamo su atención, miro las escenas que transmitían del lugar, pero solo una imagen rápida del interior de la oficina basto para que se fijara en dicha pieza de ajedrez, el lapicero de su mano se rompió y salió de prisa de su oficina con rumbo a su hogar.

El tono de su celular lo distrajo de su libro, Maxwell tomo el aparato que estaba a un lado de él y observo la pantalla del mismo mientras ponía su dedo sobre el párrafo en el que se había quedado.

"Necesito tu ayuda" Era lo único que decía el mensaje de parte de Lena. Maxwell suspiro, abrió una aplicación personal en su celular y un punto verde se dibujó en él.

\- Espero no haberme equivocado... - Se dijo a sí mismo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba con rumbo a su laboratorio – Por favor, soy yo, no podría equivocarme – Sonrío mientras la puerta del laboratorio se cerraba tras de él

Su cabeza aun le dolía, no lograba enfocar nada, su vista era borrosa y el lugar parecía dar vueltas, solo lograba distinguir algunas luces y una silueta en el fondo. Después de unos segundos pudo sentir su cuerpo por completo, sus extremidades se encontraban encadenadas, al parecer por cadenas de kryptonita artificial.

\- Hasta que despierta señorita Danvers – Aquella voz le heló la sangre – Oh debería decir Supergirl... -


	14. Capítulo 13

\- Supergirl ha desaparecido, su localizador no funciona, revisen la base de datos y rastreen el último lugar en el que emitió una señal – Ordenaba J'onn a toda la DEO movilizándose junto con ellos

\- Winn, por favor, dime que tienes algo – Suspiro Alex acercándose a su amigo en un tono preocupante

\- Solo encontré que el ultimo lugar en el que emitió alguna señal fue en una tienda de muebles –

\- ¿Muebles? ¿La que apareció en las noticias esta tarde? –

\- Si, precisamente esa – Respondió mostrándole el mapa de la última ubicación de Kara y una fotografía del lugar

\- Algo anda mal –

\- Oigan – James recién llegaba al lugar – Hable con Lena Luthor, dice que no sabe nada de Kara tampoco desde la mañana –

\- No puede ser – Alex golpea una mesa cercana tratando de mantener la calma

\- Espera... ¿Solo te dijo eso? – Winn se giro a ver a su amigo

\- ¿Cómo sonaba su voz? – Pregunto ahora J'onn

\- Sonaba seria, de hecho colgó inmediatamente después de que le dije que no lográbamos localizarla –

J'onn y Winn asintieron entre ellos, regreso a su computador y comenzó a teclear rápidamente haciendo que varias ventanas distintas se abrieran en su pantalla, estaba confiado y tras varios minutos tecleando un aviso apareció en su pantalla cerrando todas las ventanas "Acceso denegado" decía el anuncio antes de reiniciar el ordenador de Winn.

\- No podía esperar menos de una Luthor – Winn suspiro – Creo que ella podría saber donde esta Kara, lo intuyo por la forma como dice James que reacciono –

\- Lo que intentabas hacer era entrar en su base de datos para descubrir si tenía información o no – Intuyo Alex ganando un asentimiento de parte del chico

\- Sí, pero su sistema de seguridad es bueno –

\- ¿Podemos localizar a Lena? – Propone Alex

\- Puedo intentarlo –

Todos continuaban trabajando en la DEO, intentando localizar a la rubia y ahora también a Lena Luthor, a la cual por ahora consideraban sospechosa, más aun por su reciente amistad con Maxwell el cual sabían no era muy buen amigo de la DEO y de Supergirl.

Lena había llegado a una zona semi desértica donde se veía una pequeña y abandonada cabaña, dejo su motocicleta a un lado de esta y entro. Todo estaba oscuro pero podía ver viejos muebles y suciedad por todas partes hasta que una puerta aparentemente de madera se deslizo a un lado dejando ver un pasillo escaleras abajo, iluminado con luces blancas. Sabía que probablemente su hermano le estaba dando la bienvenida.

Se acercó a la puerta y noto un tablero de código tanto adentro como afuera de la entrada, sabía que algo podría pasar y complicar las cosas por lo que entro y tecleo un número en el tablero, el cual emitió un pitido y cerró la puerta de golpe. Lena sabía que ese no era el código, al menos no el que Lex usaba, pero si el que ella necesitaba.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras, con cada paso que daba se acercaba a lo que supuso sería el pasillo principal el cual era ancho y poseía varias entradas a distintas habitaciones. Un grito llamo su atención y corrió en aquella dirección, el grito se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y su corazón comenzaba a latir frenético pero se detuvo al llegar al lugar de donde provenía.

\- Vamos Winn, debes poder conseguir algo – Alex estaba desesperada, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que comenzaron a buscarla y aun no conseguían ni una pista

\- Eso intento, pero estamos hablando de una Luthor, no cualquiera puede meterse en sus asuntos y mucho menos salir bien – El chico tecleaba sin parar, pero siempre terminaba igual que la primera vez

Alex se encontraba al borde de un colapso, J'onn había salido de la base para buscarlas desde el cielo, pero aun no reportaba nada. Su celular vibro, vio la pantalla encontrándose un mensaje de Maxwell, suspiro pues no tenía ganas de ver lo que decía el mensaje y tener que lidiar con aquel hombre, pero antes de poder guardar su celular este sonó, era una llamada de el.

\- Maxwell no estoy de humor para.. –

\- Buenas noches –interrumpió el hombre – Es un gusto hablar contigo de nuevo, si abres el mensaje que te envié podrás ver la localización de Lena y por ende sabrás donde esta Kara, digo, Supergirl, ella decidió adelantarse, ya sabes, para proteger a su novia –

\- Espera... ¿Cómo sabes eso y por qué me lo dices? –

\- Porque Lena se enteró de que su hermano escapo y de que Kara es Supergirl, sabía que Lex podría planear algo contra ella, aunque no estaba segura, estuvo al pendiente de Kara y ahora va a rescatarla porque siente que es su deber, pero la mujer es terca y podría necesitar ayuda, yo estoy cerca del lugar pero debo encargarme de unas coas antes de si quiera pensar en ir a ayudarlas, así que ve y ayuda a tu hermana y su novia –

Lord cortó la llamada e inmediatamente Alex abrió el mensaje el cual era un mapa que marcaba el lugar específico. Le paso el mapa a Winn y él se encargó de darles a conocer a los equipos la ubicación. Alex estaba lista con un grupo especial, llegarían en unos minutos en el helicóptero, ella solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Terminando la llamada Maxwell se estaciono a un lado de la carretera, tomo su laptop que tenia en el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a trabajar, el software que tenía estaba listo, solo le faltaba la señal divina de Lena la cual llego pasados unos segundos, un código proveniente del lugar donde estaba Lena.

\- Luthor, mi mente es tan estupenda como la tuya, pero sin duda Lena nos podría dejar en jaque si se lo propone – Tanto el cómo su computadora comenzaron a trabajar con aquella señal

Lena respiro profundo, su corazón le dolía solo de ver como su hermano mandaba corrientes eléctricas a Kara, la cual estaba encadenada con kryptonita, pero sabía que con Lex debía actuar con cuidado, y pensar un paso delante de él, sino podría arriesgar aún más a Kara.

\- Alexander Joseph Luthor – Hablo Lena fuerte y claro acercándose a donde el hombre y Kara estaban pero dejando una distancia prudente

\- Lena... – Dijeron al unísono Kara y Lex mientras la veían

\- Creí haberte dicho que no te entrometieras en mis asuntos privados – Su voz era seria, pero había algo más en su tono, algo que por unos segundos le causo miedo a Kara – No, no solo te lo dije, te lo advertí –

\- Sin duda lo hiciste – Lex se veía confiado e incluso le sonrió a Lena – Pero es deber del hermano mayor arreglar las imprudencias del menor y por esta imprudencia nuestros padres sin duda te desheredarían –

\- ¿Crees que me preocupa la herencia? LCorp ahora es mía y en todo caso podría fundar una desde cero o en dado caso trabajar con Maxwell – Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se veían fijamente mientras conversaban, Kara solo veía de lejos el intercambio entre ambos hermanos.

\- ¿Maxwell? – Pensó por unos segundos - Ah... Te refieres a Lord... Vamos Lena eres más capaz que ese hombre como para trabajar para el –

\- Te repito, eso sería asunto mío, no tuyo –

Ambos se medían con la mirada sin hacer algún movimiento brusco. Lena buscaba hacer tiempo, confiaba en que Maxwell se apurará en lo que le había encargado, de lo contrario todo podría complicarse.

\- ¿Qué planeas Lena? – Comento Lex guardando el control de su máquina en su bolsillo

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que planeo algo? Podría improvisar -

\- Eres una Luthor... ¿Se necesita algo más? –

\- Un apellido no representa a una persona –

\- Pero si la influencia de gran manera, ¿O no recuerdas como la gente te rechazaba por ser mi hermana? El apellido y la sangre pesan –

\- Ella no es un monstruo como tú – Hablo por fin Kara sorprendido a los hermanos

\- ¿Vez lo que te digo? – Retoma Lex – Es impulsiva e insolente, sin duda pariente de Superman –

\- Pues esa impulsiva e insolente Kryptoniana es mi novia, así que déjala ir Lex – Kara se sonroja ante sus palabras

\- Oh no vuelvas a decir eso que me dan escalofríos – Dice Lex con repugnancia – Además de que me gustaría probar algo con ella, antes de que lleguen tus amigos –

\- No te atrevas a tocarla – Se acercó amenazadoramente unos pasos

\- Vamos Lena, yo se que te gustan los experimentos – Dice mientras toma un portafolio del escritorio y saca una jeringa con liquido verde – Hay que ver la efectividad de la kryptonita artificial ¿No crees? – Los grilletes que tenían atrapada a Kara se abren dejándola caer, Lex sonríe y las luces comienzan a parpadear antes de apagarse totalmente

Alex baja junto con su equipo de 5 personas del helicóptero, van con una linterna y un arma respectivamente, entran apresurados a la cabaña viendo una puerta abierta que daba a un lugar a oscuras, hacen una inspección rápida del lugar y luego miran a través de la puerta, unas escaleras que conducían a un pasillo oscuro.

Alex hace una señal a su equipo los cuales asienten y bajan todos con rapidez, entrando al enorme pasillo. En quipos de dos comienzan a investigar todas las habitaciones encontrando un laboratorio improvisado, lo que podría pasar por una oficina y una habitación con varios tipos de armas.

\- ¡No! – Se escucha el grito de Lena haciendo reaccionar a Alex y su equipo, corriendo llegan de donde vino el grito

El lugar estaba oscuro pero podían escuchar todo el ajetreo, apuntaron con sus linternas y vieron a Kara en suelo tosiendo fuertemente mientras estaba en posición fetal, mientras que Lena y Lex tenían un intercambio de golpes. Alex entonces vio a lado de Kara una jeringa y su corazón se aceleró, apunto a los hermanos Luthor y su equipo la imito.

\- ¡Quietos ambos! – Ordeno captando por primera vez la atención de ambos los cuales se detuvieron, quedando ambos agarrándose por el cuello de la ropa, Lex sangrando de la ceja y Lena con un tono morado en la mejilla.

\- Eres una idiota Lena – Le dice molesto levantándola del suelo

\- Soy una Luthor ¿No? – Contesta sonriente

\- Sin duda lo somos –

Lex la avienta con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola caer a un par de metros de Kara, Alex aprovecha e indica a su equipo que apresen a Lex y se lo lleven de inmediato, mientras ella se acerca a su hermana.

\- Kara – Susurra cercándose a ella pero ve como esta se arrastra hasta Lena

\- Alex, ayúdala – Pide mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos y se queda a unos centímetros de Lena viendo como esta comenzaba a ponerse pálida y sus venas comenzaban a tonarse color verde fosforescente.


	15. Capítulo 14

\- ¿Qué paso Kara? – Alex se acerca a su hermana que estaba sentada afuera de una sala de recuperación mientras le ofrece una taza de café

\- Primero dime cómo sigue Lena – La chica acepta la taza y la sostiene entre sus manos

\- Maxwell le inyecto un suero, no está seguro de cómo reaccionará Lena pero por el momento está estable – La rubia asiente

\- Cuando la energía dejo de funcionar y se apagaron las luces Lex iba a aprovechar la oscuridad para inyectarme la kryptonita antes de que ustedes llegarán, eso me mataría al instante, pero Lena se interpuso forcejearon un momento y en un descuido la jeringa se inyecto en Lena, siguieron forcejeando hasta que llegaron ustedes –

Alex paso su brazo por encima de Kara para abrazarla mientras esta se queda observando el líquido oscuro, recordando lo sucedido las últimas dos horas. Ella le pidió ayuda a su hermana pues Lena comenzaba a ponerse mal a causa de la kryptonita, los demás agentes se llevaban a Lex mientras Lord iba llegando, al ver a Lena le dice que la atiendan de inmediato, Lex se quedó con Kara en lo que se llevaban a Lena en el helicóptero pues Kara no podía estar cerca de ella. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que el suero que desarrollo Lord funcionara para eliminar la kryptonita del sistema de Lena.

\- Señor Lord – Un médico se acerca al hombre que tecleaba en su laptop – La señorita Luthor ha despertado –

\- Bien, díganle a su novia, han de querer verse, yo puedo esperar – El hombre no despegaba su vista de su pantalla

\- No podemos, hay un problema – El hombre levanta su vista y la fija en el - La señorita Lena nos pidió que habláramos con usted antes de avisarle a la señorita Danvers –

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, Lord la vio sentada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión pensativa, el sonido de la puerta cerrando capto la atención de la chica, la cual fijo su vista en los dos hombres que llegaron y Maxwell entendió lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto el hombre sentándose en la orilla de la cama

\- Físicamente, bien, mentalmente, estoy preocupada – El hombre asiente – Necesito un favor –

\- Ni al borde de un colapso dejas de pensar, me sorprendes Lena – El hombre sonríe – Te escucho –

\- Hazme una prueba de sangre, tengo fe en que sabrás que buscar – El hombre asiente

\- ¿Y Danvers? –

\- No quiero preocuparla –

\- Bueno creo que es tarde para eso – La mujer suspira y mira al médico preparándose para tomar la muestra

\- Quiero verla... Pero... -

\- Haremos la prueba y según los resultados veremos que hacer –

El hombre y el médico salen de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta Lord vuelve a ver a Lena, la cual le veía fijamente con los ojos color verde fosforescente, ambos asienten y se despiden en silencio.

A Kara la habían trasladado a otra habitación para atenderla por sus heridas menores, pero la chica se encontraba desesperada por llevar horas sin saber de Lena, solo se había quedado con lo que le había dicho su hermana, que se encontraba estable.

Observando su alrededor salió de la habitación de manera sigilosa, con su súper velocidad evito las cámaras y algunas personas del personal, llegando a la puerta tras la que se encontraba Lena. Respiro profundo y toco un par de veces sin recibir respuesta, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa pensó que estaría durmiendo, abrió la puerta y en efecto, la pelinegra dormía tranquilamente.

Kara sonrió y se acerco a ella, por un momento sintió un mareo pero imagino que seria por el estrés que había tenido, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y sonrió mientras la contemplaba, acaricio su rostro y otro mareo la ataco.

\- Danvers vete de aquí – Lord entro a la habitación y alejo a la rubia de Lena

\- ¿Por qué debería..? – La chica se tuvo que sostener de la pared al comenzar a sentirse débil nuevamente

\- Kara vete – Lena había despertado tras la orden de Lord, viendo a Kara comenzando a debilitarse, ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, la rubia confundida por el color de ojos de su novia – Vete por favor – La rubia confundida asintió y salió de ahí con ayuda del hombre que cargaba un folder

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Lord recostó a la rubia en una camilla con reflectores que harían el trabajo del sol

\- Nada que no se pueda arreglar – Soltó el hombre y salió antes de que le cuestionarán más

Lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Lena mientras veía los resultados que Lord le había dado antes de irse. Suspiro profundamente e intento calmarse para ponerse a pensar, pero en ese momento alguien irrumpió en su habitación, sorprendiéndola.

\- Así que eres parte de la DEO – hablo Lena viendo a la otra

\- Así es... - Respondió Alex acercándose - ¿Puedes aclararme esto? – Dijo señalando sus ojos - Encontré a Kara asustada –

\- Al parecer la kryptonita que diseño mi hermano era eficiente para matar a un kryptoniano e incluso a un humano, pero era sintética, es decir, no era perfecta, y el suero de Lord en lugar de eliminar la sustancia de mi sistema la adapto... Soy una kryptonita andante – Bromeo con tristeza Lena

\- Pero esto se puede solucionar ¿No? Sino Kara y tu... -

\- Espero que haya solución... -

Ambas mujeres continuaban conversando en la habitación, Lena sería dada de alta en unas horas y saldría de la DEO para que Kara pudiera recuperarse del todo, además de que tendrían que estar separadas hasta encontrar una solución al problema, pero lo que no sabían es que a lo lejos Kara escuchaba toda su conversación mientras abrazaba sus piernas, pero su mirada se concentraba en algún punto de la habitación, ella al igual que Lena seguía pensando.

\- Señorita Lena, buenos días – La secretaría de Lena se acerca a ella y le tiende unos documentos

\- Buenos días Nicole ¿Qué tenemos para esta semana? – Lena se veía normal, aunque desde que llego no se quitaba unos lentes oscuros

\- Esta semana será tranquila, solo firmar documentación y una junta general el viernes –

\- Me parece perfecto, estaré en mi oficina revisando los documentos entonces, que nadie me moleste –

La chica asiente y regresa a su puesto de trabajo mientras Lena entra a su oficina y cierra la puerta con seguro. Deja los documentos sobre su escritorio y se quita las gafas oscuras, dejando ver su mirada verde fosforescente, se sienta en su sofá y comienza a leer y firmar los documentos. Pasan un par de horas hasta que el celular de Lena suena, viendo la pantalla suspira y sonríe.

\- Hola – La voz de Kara la hace sonreír un poco más

\- Hola – Responde con un tono dulce

\- ¿Cómo estás? – La chica sonaba nerviosa

\- Dentro de lo que cabe, bien, ¿Tú? –

\- Ahora que puedo verte, mejor – Lena se sorprende ante esto y se gira a observar por el ventanal de su oficina, viendo a Supergirl sentada en un edifico a unos metros de esta – Sería mejor si pudiera acercarme –

\- Pero no podemos – Lena le manda un beso el cual hace suspirar a la rubia

\- Oye... Quiero pedirte perdón... Por no habértelo dicho antes... -

\- Tranquila, entiendo que no debe ser fácil confesar algo así –

\- No lo es... Pero no entiendo cómo lo sabias –

\- Kara, los del hotel me hablaron porque en nuestro último encuentro ahí doblaste la cabecera de la cama, y el sofá de mi casa tiene abolladuras de tus manos –

\- Oh... - La rubia se sonroja, no estaba enterada de eso –

\- Solo fue unir ciertas piezas, pero la confirmación vino por parte de Lex... En todo caso deberías controlar mejor esa fuerza –

\- Bueno, la culpa es suya señorita Luthor, pierdo el control cuando estoy con usted –

\- ¿Entonces yo te domino? – Bromeo

\- Sin duda alguna –

\- Pues, lo mismo digo – aquello hizo reír a Kara –

\- Lena... Necesito tu ayuda... - Vio como la mujer asintió – Necesito las fórmulas que utilizo Lex para crear la kryptonita y también las del suero que te aplico Lord –

\- ¿Qué harás con ellas? –

\- Analizarlas, a decir verdad también necesitare los resultados de la muestra de sangre que te hicieron –

\- No sabía que eras científica – Respondió orgullosa Lena

\- Lo tengo en los genes - bromea - Además la tecnología de krypton es más avanzada que la de la Tierra, sé que Lord ya está investigando a su manera, pero yo podría ir más rápido –

\- Le darás en el orgullo, y en el mío también, pensaba ayudarle –

\- El sobrevivirá – ambas ríen – Y tú podrías ayudarme a mi -

\- Sabes que eso es técnicamente imposible... En cuanto a las formulas te las haré llegar con Alex esta noche –

\- Sé que encontrarás una forma de hacerlo posible... - Una alarma se activa a lo lejos captando la atención de Kara – Debo irme... Te quiero... -

\- También te quiero...-

Ambas comparten una última mirada antes de que Supergirl se aleje volando. Lena termina de firmar los documentos y se queda pensando un momento en las palabras de su novia.


	16. Capítulo 15

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Lena? - La voz del hombre sonaba seria

\- ¿Te crees en derecho de preguntar a pesar de que tú me inyectaste? - Lex se acerca a los límites de su jaula hasta quedar frente a Lena notando que a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar esta llevaba gafas oscuras

\- Como te dije antes, ambos somos idiotas, tú por que te interpusiste entre la inyección y la kryptoniana -

\- ¿Y tú porque te consideras idiota? -

\- No soy alguien fácil de atrapar, pregúntale a Superman por eso, pero no quería arriesgar a mi hermana... - Aquello sorprendió a Lena aunque no lo dejo notarlo

\- Me encuentro bien, de hecho vine por algo -

\- Bueno, te escucho -

\- Necesito la fórmula con la que creaste la kryptonita -

\- Mm... Que peculiar petición ¿Puedo saber por qué? -

\- No, no puedes - El hombre río por lo bajo tensando a Lena -

\- ¿Y qué ganaré yo? -

\- Nada -

\- Vamos, hay que negociar, te doy la formula a cambio de verte más seguido - Lena medito la petición por un momento

\- ¿Por qué quieres eso? -

\- A veces este lugar es solitario y no hay con quien jugar una buena partida de ajedrez -

\- Bien, lo pensaré... -

\- De acuerdo -el hombre sonrío satisfecho - Además será interesante que trabajes con mis cosas y saber hasta dónde llegas... La fórmula está en la antigua casa Luthor, el laboratorio del sótano -

Lena asiente y se aleja de ahí, al salir de la prisión recibe un mensaje de Lord con dos archivos adjuntos, uno de la fórmula del suero y otro con los resultados de su prueba de sangre, "Les deseo suerte" decía al final del mensaje. Poniendo en marcha su auto se dirige a Metrópolis para buscar la fórmula que le hacía falta.

La mansión Luthor a pesar de llevar años abandonada aún se encontraba en perfecto estado, Lena pensaba en eso mientras se estacionaba frente al gran portón y sacaba un juego de llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la reja y entro al lugar.

Camino por el enorme jardín hasta la entrada principal, algunos recuerdos de su niñez a lado de su hermano cruzaron por su cabeza, al abrir una tenue oscuridad la recibió, y al estar sola decidió retirarse las gafas. Camino por el lugar rememorando algunos recuerdos con su hermano y el día en que fue apresado por intentar matar a Superman afectando también a los ciudadanos.

Se paro frente a la entrada que daba al sótano, prendió la luz y bajo hasta llegar a una habitación con algunas cajas y objetos polvorientos, pero la escalera daba un pequeño giro y continuaba bajando, así es como llego a un laboratorio que recientemente había utilizado Lex.

Lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio, eran solo algunas noticias de periodicos, al no ser lo que buscaba las dejo a un lado y prendió el ordenador. Tras unos minutos buscando encontró el archivo que necesitaba, lo movió a un USB y reviso que no quedara rastro de el en la computadora, aun así procedió a desarmar el aparato y romper el disco duro. Estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo un momento, observo el laboratorio y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato, presiono el único botón que tenia y lo dejo en medio del lugar. Lena salio de la mansión, subió a su auto y se puso en marcha con rumbo a la DEO, dejando detrás de ella una explosión que derrumbo su antiguo hogar.

\- ¿Esto te lo pidió Kara? - Preguntó Alex mientras sostenía el USB

\- Si, me pidió esos archivos, creí que sabrías, en especial porque le dije que te los daría a ti para que se lo entregarás - Explicó Lena mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Bueno, no la culpo, han tenido mucho trabajo desde que los medios se enteraron de que tu hermano estaba fuera de prisión, por suerte nadie sabe lo que pasó realmente -

\- Sería un dolor de cabeza si se llegan a enterar de algo -

\- Ni que lo digas, por suerte ni Kara ni tu están involucradas en dichas noticias y Lex se rehúsa a hablar -

Ambas asienten satisfechas, las noticias habían quedado solamente en que Lex Luthor había logrado escapar de prisión, pero por un error lograron localizarlo y encerrarlo de nuevo, así como si nada.

\- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, Supergirl podría llegar en cualquier momento y podría causar algún problema -

\- Yo le entregaré esto de tu parte -

Ambas se despiden con un apretón de manos y Lena sale del edificio, mira hacia el cielo por un momento y suspira antes de entrar a su auto y dirigirse a su hogar.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo Supergirl? - Pregunta Alex recibiendo a su hermana en la DEO

\- Algo pesado, todos quieren saber que hizo Lex durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la prisión - Contesta mientras masajea su hombro derecho - Está semana será un infierno y sólo acaba de comenzar -

\- Vaya, que pesimista puedes llegar a ser - Sonriente le muestra el USB - Lena te trajo esto -

\- Gracias - Toma el pequeño objeto y lo guarda

\- ¿Qué planeas Kara? - Cuestionó mientras caminaban por las instalaciones

\- Solo quiero ayudarla... -

\- Eso lo se, pero hay algo más, hace mucho tiempo que no juegas a la científica -

\- Si te soy honesta lo que quiero es trabajar a la par con Lena, envidio a Maxwell por hacerlo -

\- Creí que Lena te había ayudado con tu problema de celos hacia Maxwell - Menciona en tono burlon

\- No es eso, al menos ya no - Le sonríe - Es solo que al verla tan interesada en sus proyectos, sus investigaciones, me hace recordar las veces en que ayudaba a los científicos de Krypton, me causa también interés y se que tengo el potencial de poder trabajar con ella, oh bueno, de ayudarle más bien -

\- Entonces ayudarla a deshacerse de la kryptonita de su sistema es tu prueba de oro -

\- Exacto, mi prueba personal -

\- Ay, quien diría que mi hermanita se pondría a superar sus expectativas gracias al amor e inspiración de su novia - Se burla su hermana mientras la abraza - Pero hablando en serio, me alegro de que quieras superar tus capacidades, ya no solo físicas -

Ambas continuaron conversando un rato hasta que una serie de robos menores por parte de algunos extraterrestres requirió de la atención de Supergirl, así que se despidieron y continuaron con sus respectivos labores del final de día.

Lena había trabajado un par de horas en su laboratorio personal y ahora se encontraba descansando en su cama, con el ventanal abierto de par en par que le daba vista a su jardín. Cerró sus ojos por un momento imaginando a Kara recostada a su lado, luego su mente la hizo recordar la segunda vez que tuvieron su encuentro en el hotel, la piel suave de la rubia, el sonido de sus gemidos, la expresión de su rostro al llegar al clímax.

\- ¿Qué tanto habrás tenido que controlar tu fuerza? - Se pregunta mientras sin querer su propio calor corporal comienza a aumentar - Maldición Kara, te necesito - Y como si la rubia hubiera escuchado su petición su celular sonó - Hola -

\- Hola, perdón por llamar tarde, el trabajo esta a todo lo que da - Bromea un poco

\- Si, me lo comentó Alex así que no te preocupes -

\- ¿Estas bien? Tu voz suena algo grave -

\- Si, estoy bien, es solo... - Lena sonrió ante una idea que cruzo su mente - Kara ¿Estas viéndome? -

\- Pues a decir verdad si, tu ventanal me deja verte perfectamente aunque este lejos - Ríe al verse descubierta - ¿Por qué? -

\- Por nada en especial, solo sígueme la corriente y pase lo que pase no cortes la llamada - Tras sus palabras dejo el celular en la cama en altavoz.

\- De acuerdo - Contestó sin entender a lo que se refería hasta que vio como Lena se paraba frente al ventanal y comenzaba a quitarse el blaisser de su traje - Maldición - Se dijo a sí misma entendiendo el plan de Lena

La pelinegra sonrió al escuchar a su novia, confirmando que la estaba observando y no perdería detalle de lo que haría. Así que continuando con su plan comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, dejando ver que no llevaba sostén, y finalizó con el botón de su pantalón, del cual tomo las orillas y comenzó a bajarlo mientras movía sensualmente su cadera.

Kara trago en seco mientras observaba en la lejanía, podía notar como cada vez el pantalón dejaba ver más piel, el sensual movimiento que hacía Lena al bajar la prenda, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver su rostro sonrojado, la cual a pesar de no saber donde estaba la rubia veía hacia el frente como si estuviera ahí con ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Kara... - La voz de Lena era en un tono sensual que provocó que Kara tuviera que sentarse en el techo de un edificio cercano, y sabiendo lo que pasaría conecto a su celular un manos libres para escuchar mejor

\- Cierra los ojos y pon tus manos sobre tu cintura - Lena seguía las instrucciones - Subelas poco a poco por tu abdomen, acariciando tu piel - La voz de Kara se había vuelto grave como la de Lena hace unos momentos - Detende ahí - Le ordena al ver sus manos por debajo de su pecho - Ahora que tus manos hagan un recorrido hacia abajo pero por tu espalda hasta llegar a tus nalgas - Lena suelta una pequeña risa y cumple con lo que le dice. Aquella sensación de estarse tocando ella misma pero siguiendo las instrucciones de alguien mas era extraña pero placentera - Por Rao - Kara se cubre el rostro con una mano, se moría por tocarla ella misma - Quítate las bragas, de manera lenta -

La pelinegra coloco sus manos a los costados de la prenda y comenzó a bajarla lentamente, al llegar a sus rodillas la dejó caer al suelo.

\- Baja tu mano derecha a tu entrepierna - Lena sonríe al igual que Kara

-—-

Lena se encontraba ahora recostada en su cama boca arriba, su blusa abierta de par en par caía suavemente por sus hombros mientras su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, su espalda arqueada dejaba caer pequeñas perlas de sudor sobre el edredón, su rostro sonrojado con mechones cubriéndolo como una fina cortina oscura, sus ojos cerrados mientras su mente se dejaba perder por el placer, sus piernas abiertas en dirección al ventanal desde donde Kara veía toda la escena.

\- Más rápido Lena - Susurra Kara con voz ronca viendo como aumenta la velocidad en la mano que tenía Lena en su entrepierna

\- Ka... Kara, ya no puedo... - La voz agitada de Lena hizo jadear a Kara

\- Arquea tus dedos en tu interior - Aquello se escuchó más como una petición que una orden, pero Lena cumplió y en ese momento un orgasmo la hizo soltar un gutural gemido sintiendo como sus dedos eran atrapados en ella misma

Kara por su parte podía sentir su propia humedad en su entrepierna, además de que debía controlar sus ganas de ir hasta donde estaba Lena y hacerla gemir su nombre toda esa noche, tenía que apurarse con las formulas y la cura si quería lograr aquello.

\- ¿Kara? - La voz de Lena, la cual sonaba como susurros, la saco de sus pensamientos

\- No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de tocarte - Confiesa haciendo reír a Lena

\- Y yo de las ganas que tengo de que hagas tuya, pero tendremos que esperar - Aquello hizo suspirar a ambas - Haré lo posible por ayudarte con esas fórmulas -

\- Primero debo analizarlas por separado y luego en conjunto, después de eso iré a la fortaleza de la soledad, ahí tendré todo el material que necesito para trabajar - Explica sintiendo como su mente y cuerpo comienzan a enfriarse

\- Espero pensar en algo para ayudarte antes de que vayas a la fortaleza - Lena se deshace de su blusa y acomoda su cabello hacia atrás

\- Lo harás - una brisa fría hace temblar a Lena - Comienza a hacer frío, cierra bien y toma una ducha, que al menos yo si lo haré - Lena sonríe y le manda un beso antes de cerrar el ventanal

\- Piensa en mi mientras te duchas - Kara ríe ante el comentario - Cuídate, nos veremos pronto... Te... -

\- Te amo... - Se adelanta Kara haciendo sonreír a Lena

\- Y yo a ti - Responde antes de cortar la llamada


	17. Capítulo 16

Las principales cadenas de noticias aún intentaban averiguar porque Lex Luthor había salido de la prisión, cómo lo había logrado, que había hecho en su poco tiempo fuera y si era algo relacionado con Superman o con Supergirl.

Mientras tanto Kara lidiaba con su trabajo, Snapper estaba sin duda también interesado en la noticia del momento, pero no por eso hacía de menos a las demás historias y noticias, así que tenía un selecto grupo para tratar con aquellas noticias "menos" importantes, aunque fuera solo por el momento, y entre esas personas estaba Kara, por lo que debían cubrir casi el triple de noticias de lo que normalmente pedía Snapper.

De igual forma Lena estaba ocupada con la prensa, aunque de otra forma, pues al parecer alguien la había seguido y la noticia de que la actual dueña de L CORP había ido a ver al recién aprisionado Lex Luthor había sido publicada, aunque no sabían la razón, además de fotografías donde la chica ingresaba a la antigua mansión Luthor y después la noticia de que dicha residencia había sido destruida por una misteriosa explosión. Todo aquello era para las noticias amarillistas como leña pues comenzaron emitiendo "opiniones" y "teorías" donde ponían a Lena como cómplice de Lex en algún plan contra ambos kryptonianos y además a aquella explosión de la mansión como eliminación de pruebas de planes futuros o cosas por el estilo.

Aquello no solo representaba un dolor de cabeza para Lena, pues Kara también resentía aquello al escuchar a su novia cuando hablaban, su voz sonaba apagada, seria y cansada, aunque una pizca de alegría salía de ambas cuando hablaban de sus respetivos avances. Kara de como en esa ajetreada semana había logrado analizar todos los componentes de la kryptonita artificial de Lex y que ya se encontraba analizando los componentes del antídoto de Maxwell con ayuda de Alex en la DEO, mientras que Lena le decía que pronto tendría una solución temporal que ayudara a evitar que su radiación afectara a Kara y así poder trabajar ambas en un antídoto que se deshiciera por completo de la kryptonita en su sistema. Kara insistía en que le dijera de que se trataba, pero Lena solo le decía que sería una sorpresa que pronto tendría, pues ya se encontraba en fase de pruebas, con aquello Kara entendió porque aquellos hermosos ojos verdes eran adornados por unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje podía ocultar del todo.

\- ¿Y cómo le ha ido a Supergirl con los periodistas? – Lena hablaba por el altavoz mientras seguía trabajando en su proyecto

\- Bueno, cuando me preguntan algo al respecto tan solo salgo volando – Responde desde su manos libres mientras vuela por la ciudad, vigilando un momento antes de regresar a la DEO y continuar con su tarea junto a su hermana

\- Mm... Podrían tomarlo como una mala señal... ¿Qué hay de Superman? –

\- Hace lo mismo que yo, aunque no sé si él sepa todo lo que ocurrió, no he podido hablar con el –

\- Esto seguirá siendo un caos – Suspira mientras se estira un poco haciendo crujir su espalda

\- No lo dudo... Pero la prensa es lo que menos me preocupa, me interesa más poder curarte –

\- Kara... -

\- Logrando eso podemos salir ambas a declarar, o no sé, aclarar que no tienes nada que ver con los planes de tu hermano, que me ayudaste a volver a capturarlo, algo así, solo... - Comienza a divagar

\- Kara... - La interrumpe - ¿Ya te dije que te amo? –

\- ¿Ah? – Se escucha la leve risa de Lena

\- Tranquila, primero arreglemos esto y ya veremos cómo solucionar lo demás, tampoco quiero que te alteres y te exijas demás –

\- ¿Cómo tú lo haces? – Ambas guardan silencio un momento hasta que la rubia retoma la palabra – Perdón, es solo que no me gusta verte así de cansada, se nota que trabajas toda la noche y eso no te hará bien –

\- Lo entiendo, me cuidare más si tú también lo haces ¿De acuerdo? –

\- De acuerdo... Debo regresar a la DEO, ¿Te llamo mañana? –

\- Esperare tu llamada –

\- Bonita noche, también te amo –

Ambas chicas cuelgan y sonríen mientras ven la fotografía de la otra en sus pantallas antes de retomar sus actividades de esa noche.

\- Clark... ¿En qué piensas? – Lois sale al balcón junto con su novio quien ve hacia el cielo pensativo

\- En nada en particular – El hombre dirige su mirada hacia la pelinegra y la abraza quedando ambos de frente – Hace frío, deberías regresar a la sala –

\- No me mientas Clark Kent – La chica pone su dedo índice en la frente del hombre – Algo te preocupa ¿Es el asunto de los Luthor y tu prima? – El kryptoniano sonríe levemente

\- Odio que me conozcas tanto... Y sí, me preocupa eso, después de todo Lex fue arrestado cerca de Ciudad Nacional, no sé todos los detalles, la DEO solo me había dado un aviso sobre el escape de Lex y después nada, no sé qué tanto sepa Kara y que tanto la hermana de Lex esté relacionada con esto –

\- Si tienes todas esas dudas ¿No crees que sería mejor preguntarle directamente a Kara o a la DEO sobre esto? – Razona la joven

\- Quiero ir a verla personalmente para asegurarme que está bien, pero sabes lo saturados que estamos con el trabajo y... - El mismo dedo índice que estaba antes en su frente le sello ahora los labios

\- Tranquilo, puedo decir que la comida china te hizo daño y que descansaras durante el día, el Daily Planet podrá sobrevivir un día sin su importantísimo reportero sabes – Le sonríe y besa sus labios

\- Gracias – El hombre la estrecha entre sus brazos – Pero es broma lo de la comida china ¿Verdad? –

\- Quizá... - Responde guiñándole un ojo antes de separarse de él y entrar nuevamente a la calidez de su hogar.

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado fin de semana, Kara no tendría que ir a CatCo, podría descansar un rato más, ver a su primo el cual le había mandado un mensaje hace unas horas de que iría a visitarla e ir a la DEO para por fin terminar de descomponer en su totalidad la fórmula que tenía pendiente, teniendo un poco de suerte podría avanzar con la que mostraba la prueba de sangre de Lena.

Aún era temprano, por lo que pensó que Lena podría estar durmiendo así que le mando un mensaje de buenos días para cuando despertará y la llamaría luego. Sonriente dejo su celular a un lado y volvió a acomodarse para descansar un rato más.

Había pasado un par de horas dormida hasta que su celular la saco de su sueño, adormilada tomo su celular y vio que era una llamada de su hermana por lo que contesto de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto adormilada aun

\- Kara Superman fue a ver a Lena... -

Fueron las únicas palabras que alertaron a la rubia la cual colgó y tomo su traje antes de salir volando con dirección a la casa de Lena mientras rezaba a Rao por que los periodistas y demás no se enterarán de aquello.

\- Kal-El – Dijo al llegar al lugar, Lena se encontraba en la entrada de su hogar, Superman a unos metros lejos de ella, por su expresión seria hacia Lena sabía que podía sentir la radiación de la kryptonita

\- Supergirl, vete de aquí – Ordeno Superman a la chica que se encontraba cerca de el

\- No, vámonos ambos – Fue ahora Kara la que ordeno, sorprendiendo por un momento a su primo

\- Supergirl, sé que tú también puedes sentir la kryptonita cerca de Luthor, es un peligro –

\- Lena – Corrige Kara mirándolo de una forma seria que el hombre nunca había visto – Ella es Lena, y si, puedo sentir la radiación, por eso te estoy diciendo que vengas conmigo – La rubia comparte una mirada con la otra la cual le indica que espere un momento y esta asiente ante la mirada intrigada de su primo

\- ¡Supergirl! – Grita Lena a la vez que le arroja una pequeña caja a la chica la cual la atrapa y asiente, indicándole a su primo que la siga

Una vez en el aire Kara deja salir un suspiro mientras se dirige a la DEO, mientras Clark la ve sin saber que decir. Cuando llegan ambos Alex le indica a Kara una oficina donde podrían hablar con privacidad, ambos Super se dirigen al lugar y una vez dentro toman asiento mientras la puerta se cierra de manera automática.

\- Creí que irías a visitarme primero – Habla la chica sonando molesta mientras dejaba el paquete en la mesa entre ambos

\- Aún era temprano cuando llegué por lo que pensé en interrogar a Lu... a Lena, pero cuando me estaba acercando pude sentir la radiación de la kryptonita –

\- Pasaron muchas cosas los últimos días, lo más sabio era esperar a hablar conmigo –

\- Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero estaba... nervioso, Lena se ve que está implicada con lo de su hermano –

\- ¿Dejarás de tratarla como solo una Luthor? –

\- Kara, ella fue a ver a su hermano a prisión, destruyo la antigua mansión Luthor y tiene kryptonita en su casa ¿Cómo confías en ella? –

\- ¡Porque es mi novia! y no sabes todo lo que ha pasado... -


	18. Capítulo 17

Superman se llevó las manos a la cara, no podía creer lo que su prima acababa de decirle, no podía creer que estuviera saliendo con la hermana de Lex Luthor y que la estuviera defendiendo de él, que era su única familia de Krypton. Dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho viendo fijamente a su prima que lo miraba de igual forma y en posición parecida, la diferencia es que Kal-El estaba de pie y Kara sentada.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar contarte lo que paso o vas a volver a alterarte sin querer saber nada? – Pregunto con evidente molestia la rubia adivinando lo que su primo pensaba

\- Me entero que mi prima, mi única familia de Krypton, está saliendo con la hermana del hombre que desea matar a todo aquel que considere como invasor de su planeta, que por cierto es ideología también de su madre a la que nos hemos enfrentado varias veces... Claro que quiero saber cómo te engañaron, perdón, se enamoraron, debe ser una historia bellísima – Respondió con sarcasmo irritando a la otra

\- Pues perdón por no tener un romance bonito como el tuyo, pero no me arrepiento de salir con ella y no dejare que te le acerques – La chica toma el paquete que le había dado Lena y se pone de pie caminando hasta la entrada la cual se abre automáticamente – Si quieres hablar y enterarte de todo sabes dónde encontrarme mientras puedes irte si quieres – Tras sus palabras salió y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejo salir un suspiro y camino por los pasillos de la DEO mientras veía la pequeña caja.

Se dirigió automáticamente a una sala de entrenamiento, aquella que usaba muy seguido con Mon-El, aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír y recuerdos de sus conversaciones en aquel lugar se hicieron presentes. Se sentó en las escaleras con el paquete entre sus manos, lo observo detenidamente y lo abrió, dentro se encontraba un aparato extraño un poco más grande que su mano, aquello le pareció curioso, era solo una pieza extraña. Volvió a revisar la caja y encontró una pequeña nota al fondo de esta.

"Espero te quede bien y sea 100% funcional, pruébalo, yo esperare tu veredicto. Te amo.

Atte. Lena

P.D. Llámame, estoy preocupada por lo de tu primo... "

Dos cosas de la nota de Lena destacaron, la primera es que no entendía eso de que le quedase bien ¿Se lo tenía que poner o qué?, lo segundo fue que noto que la posdata la había escrito antes de darle el paquete, se notaba. Así que decidió que primero descubriría que era aquello que le había dado y luego le llamaría para decirle lo que había ocurrido.

Metió de nuevo la nota a la caja y las dejo en la escalera mientras tomaba aquel artefacto y caminaba por la sala. Primero busco alguna especie de botón o interruptor, pero nada, estaba liso. Luego intento abrirlo de alguna forma en que no lo rompiera, pero tampoco.

\- Me quede bien... -

Susurro meditando la nota, se percató entonces que lo que tenía entre sus manos era del mismo tamaño y forma que el de su escudo, debatió la idea en su cabeza un poco y decidió intentarlo, igual no perdía nada, así que coloco el objeto a la altura de su escudo y lo puso sobre el. El aparato se adhirió a su pecho de inmediato y comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos un traje azul de cuerpo completo junto con mascara la había cubierto.

\- Supergirl – Se escuchaban los gritos de Winn y Alex buscándola y acercándose a la sala donde estaba, pero ella estaba sorprendida por el regalo de Lena

\- Pero qué demonios... - La primera en reaccionar fue Alex al verla así al entrar a la sala

\- Oh por Dios... - Winn se veía más sorprendido – ¡Un Power Ranger! -

Lena bebía de su taza de café mientras leía sus propios informes sobre su reciente trabajo, el que le había dado a Kara, para verificar que no hubiera algún dato errado y que la probabilidad de error de su apresurado trabajo fuera el mínimo, sino del 0%. Aunque a pesar de estar ensimismada leyendo un presentimiento se hizo presente en ella, guardo las hojas un folder y lo oculto entre los cojines de su sofá y continuo con su café, como si esperará algo pacientemente.

Se levantó de su asiento, fue a su cocina y se sirvió más de aquel liquido oscuro y una taza extra, se dirigió a donde estaba antes, se sentó y dejo la taza extra frente a ella, fijando su vista por un momento en el tablero de ajedrez donde ambos hermanos Luthor habían movido una pieza. Segundos después unos pasos en la escalera la alertaron de que alguien venia del piso de arriba, Lena seguía bebiendo de su café de manera tranquila dejando que su invitado avanzara y se sentara frente a ella tomando la taza entre sus manos.

\- Hola Lena... - Aquella persona bebió un poco de su café y le sonrío a la chica

\- Hola madre... -

James iba llegando a la DEO cuando escucho la risa de Alex proveniente de una sala de entrenamiento, curioso se dirigía en aquella dirección, pero a lo lejos pudo ver a Superman hablando seriamente con J'onn por lo que primero decidió dirigirse hacia él y luego iría a donde sospechaba estaban los demás.

\- Creí que la cuidarías – Kal-El sonaba molesto

\- Es lo que hago – Respondió tranquilo el jefe de la DEO

\- Pues no lo parece –

\- Para Kara y Alex si –

J'onn silencio de esa manera al hombre de acero y se alejó de él pues unos agentes requerían de su ayuda. Cuando James vio al héroe solo se decidió a acercarse y levanto la mano en señal de saludo cuando este se giró a verlo.

\- Por fin, alguien coherente... - Dijo con alivio Superman saludando a su amigo

\- ¿Alguien coherente? – Pregunto sin saber a qué se refería

\- Vamos, yo sé que a ti no te han lavado el cerebro con eso de que Lena Luthor está verdaderamente enamorada de Kara. –

\- Sin duda algo difícil de creer –

\- Lo sé –

\- Pero es verdad –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Mira, soy tu amigo, pero por lo que acabo de ver si te sermoneo no servirá de nada, así que ven –

James comenzó a caminar con dirección a la sala donde supuso se encontraban sus demás amigos, Superman lo seguía sin entender nada hasta que presto atención a unas risas que provenían de una sala frente a ellos. Olsen le hizo una señal de que no hiciera ruido y este asintió, la puerta estaba abierta así que solo se asomaron un poco.

\- Eres un tonto Winn – Comento Kara comenzando a ganarle también la risa

\- Oh vamos, te traigo un espejo si quieres, y además podríamos hacer un equipo, pido ser el Power Ranger negro – Continuo con la broma

\- Oh yo quiero ser el verde – Apunto Alex consiguiendo hacer reír a Winn

\- Pero nos demandarían por derechos de autor – Menciono Kara tratando de calmar los ánimos de ambos

\- Pues solo cambiaríamos de nombre – Menciona Alex

\- ¿Los Súper Amigos? – Propone Winn

\- No, muy ñoño – Niega Kara

\- La Liga de la Justicia – Propone Kara haciendo reír a los otros dos y a si misma

\- Ese nombre ya tiene derechos de autor – Habla por fin Kal-El haciendo voltear a los tres amigos, dos de ellos sorprendidos, pero Kara molesta, aunque esto era oculto por el casco que ocultaba su rostro

\- Hola chicos – Saluda Olsen tratando de aligerar el ambiente, los otros tres solo levantan su mano en señal de saludo – Winn, Alex, J'onn los buscaba –

\- Ah, si claro, ya vamos – Winn fue el primero en despedirse y salir corriendo

\- Si necesitas algo avísame – Le susurro Alex a su hermana, la cual asintió y salió de la sala siendo seguida de James

\- Bueno, tengo que ir a patrullar, nos vemos – Kara estuvo a punto de salir volando del lugar, pero el brazo de su primo frente a la entrada se lo impidió

\- Te escuchare... - Fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar el brazo, Kara considero irse y dejarlo ahí, pero ella no era así

\- Bien... - Ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la sala y la puerta se cerro

El tablero de ajedrez se encontraba desordenado debido al juego que se estaba llevando acabo. Lena con las piezas negras solo le quedaba su rey, su reina, dos alfiles, una torre, un caballo y algunos peones esparcidos, mientras que su madre tenía casi las mismas piezas solo que aún conservaba ambos caballos.

\- Así que... kryptonita en tu sistema... ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunta la matriarca Luthor moviendo su caballo

\- ¿De verdad te interesa? – Lena observa sus piezas y mueve un peón – Podría estar peor –

\- Esto podría ser beneficioso para ti – La mujer mueve su caballo y se come al peón que había movido Lena momentos antes

\- ¿Beneficioso? Debes estar bromeando – Lena ve el tablero y toma de su café mientras piensa

\- Así podrás alejarte de esa kryptoniana que te está lavando el cerebro –

\- Déjala en paz – Respondió de manera inmediata, por un segundo pensó si su situación era parecida a la de Kara con Superman

\- Lena, una cosa es que seas lesbiana y otra muy diferente que te atrevas a siquiera hablar con un invasor – Lena movió su torre para comer el caballo que había movido su madre

\- Ella es Supergirl, madre, y ella ha hecho más bien del que tu podrías llegar a siquiera pensar en hacer –

\- Eso es una estupidez – La mujer mueve a su reina y se come la torre de su hija

\- No, esta situación si es una estupidez – Lena mueve un peón - ¿Qué quieres realmente madre?

\- Ayudarte ¿No es obvio? – La mujer mueve a la reina por el tablero – Haz logrado que la kryptonita se adapte a tu sistema, no cualquiera logra algo así con elementos radiactivos – Lena mueve su reina de regreso

\- Vaya, que alegría – Responde con sarcasmo, su madre mueve nuevamente su reina, al parecer quería una batalla de reinas

\- Aunque no lo creas tu estado podría beneficiar a la humanidad – Lena mueve su reina también

\- ¿Cuándo entenderán tú y Lex que no tengo interés en sus ideales? – Su madre mueve nuevamente a la reina

\- ¿Y cuándo entenderás tu que lo hacemos por tu bien? – Lena mueve su torre interponiéndolo entre ambas reinas

\- Ya no soy una niña – Su madre se come a la torre con su reina

\- Pero eres una Luthor – Su madre observa a la reina de su hija acorralada en una esquina del tablero, parecía que las reinas eran más importantes que el mismo rey

\- No madre – Lena mueve un peón, comiéndose así a la reina de su madre que había ignorado aquella pequeña pieza y sorprendiéndola – Yo soy Lena Luthor... y nunca perderé a mi reina –

Madre e hija se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo rato, si bien ambos reyes continuaban a salvo en el tablero, aquello no significaba mucho. Lillian Luthor tomo su propio rey y lo coloco en horizontal sobre el tablero anunciando así su rendición.

\- No esperes que te apoye en esto – Advierte su madre mientras se pone de pie

\- Nunca lo espere – Lena bebe lo último de su café

\- Y no creas que he aceptado tu... capricho con Supergirl

\- Sigo sin sorprenderme –

\- Oh, en esta vida hay muchas batallas, no solo una, no lo olvides Lena –

La mujer camina hacia la entrada trasera de la casa de Lena, desapareciendo en el jardín. Mientras tanto la ojiverde observa el tablero una vez más antes de acomodar las piezas en su totalidad, con excepción de su reina la cual tenía entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

\- Nunca... - Susurra dejándola en su lugar en el tablero y recogiendo las dos tazas de café, dejándolas en la cocina, regresa por el folder que había escondido y procede a ir a su habitación

Kal-El se queda observando al centro de la sala mientras su prima le relata todo lo acontecido, aunque claro omitiendo sus encuentros íntimos con Lena, pero haciendo énfasis en que ella la salvo de que Lex le inyectara la kryptonita, y claro dándole su crédito a Maxwell que había pensado en crear una cura, aunque no funcionará del todo bien evito que la radiación de la kryptonita le hiciera algo grave.

\- Y es por eso que sentiste la radiación de la Kryptonita en casa de Lena... - Termina por fin Kara mientras juega con sus manos esperando una respuesta

\- Vaya... - El hombre de acero se pasa la mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso – Quien diría que un Luthor haría eso por un Súper... Y viceversa claro –

\- Ese es el detalle Kal-El, no me enamore de un Luthor, me enamore de Lena, y ella no se enamoró de un Súper, se enamoró de Kara – A pesar de llevar el traje el tono dulce de su voz llego a su primo, el cual sonrió

\- Bueno, creo que le debo una disculpa entonces a la señorita Lena –

\- Sin duda alguna – Asiente su prima

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo resolverán el asunto? –

\- Pensaba en ir a la fortaleza de la soledad, con la tecnología de krypton podría crear una cura o hacer algo para sacar la kryptonita de su sistema, aunque aún estoy estudiando las fórmulas de las sustancias y la de la sangre de Lena –

\- Ya veo... Pero ¿Y ese traje? –

\- Venía en el paquete que me dio Lena, supongo que es para inhibir la radiación y poder estar cerca ambas, tengo que probarlo –

\- ¿Irás a verla? –

\- Eso creo, tengo tiempo – Ambos salen de la sala y caminan hasta la entrada donde se quedan parados frente a frente

\- Bueno, supongo que volveré a Metrópolis, Lois estaba preocupada por lo de Lex y bueno, le diré que estas bien –

\- Dile que le mando saludos y espero verla pronto para almorzar –

Ambos primos comparten un abrazo, salen volando del edificio de la DEO y en el cielo dividen sus caminos, Superman con rumbo a su ciudad y Kara en dirección a la casa de su novia.

Lena se encontraba tranquila regando las plantas y flores de su jardín, pasaba del medio día y el cielo se encontraba despejado haciendo la tarde calurosa. La pelinegra agradecía ese pequeño momento de paz, la ayudaba a relajar su mente para prepararla para lo siguiente que viniera. Cerro la llave de la manguera que estaba usando y el agua dejo de fluir por esta, en ese momento una brisa fresca la hace cerrar los ojos y relajarse ante el viento que se detiene tan abrupto como empezó.

\- Lena... - Escucha una voz que la hace abrir los ojos y ver en esa dirección

\- Hola – Sonríe mientras observa a Kara portando el traje la cual se acerca hasta abrazarla

\- Hola – Su abrazo es correspondido por la pelinegra que comienza a caminar con ella hacia el interior de su casa sin soltar su abrazo

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta tras unos minutos alejándose un poco

\- Mucho mejor ahora que puedo estar cerca de ti – Un suspiro sale de los labios de Lena confundiendo a Kara - ¿Ocurre algo? –

\- Perdón que tengas que usar el traje, se supondría que lo usaría yo para retener la radiación, pero en lugar de retenerla evita que ingrese, todo por un tonto calculo mal hecho –

\- Oye, no me importa ser un Power Ranger durante un tiempo, siempre que pueda estar cerca de ti y que ambas podamos trabajar juntas – Aquello animo de nuevo a la pelinegra

\- ¿Cómo te fue con tu primo? –

\- Primero pésimo... Luego se animó a escuchar todo... Así que tranquila, no tendrás a Superman como enemigo –

\- Me alegro que no estén molestos entre si –

\- Somos tercos y necios, pero admitimos nuestros errores – Se encoge de hombros - ¿Lista para el siguiente fin de semana ir a la fortaleza? –

\- Sin duda alguna, debemos apurarnos en esto –

\- Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Mi madre va a involucrarse -


	19. Capítulo 18

\- "En otras noticias, un ciudadano pudo observar a Supergirl portando un extraño traje, dicho ciudadano pudo capturar el momento en vídeo en el cual se puede apreciar a la chica de acero surcando por el cielo para segundos después aterrizar dentro de la casa de la actual dueña de L Corp, la señorita Lena Luthor. Aunque las imágenes no rebelan más debido al muro que protege la vivienda, algunas personas teorizan que la heredera Luthor trabaja en conjunto con Supergirl y así fue como lograron capturar a su hermano, Lex Luthor. Otros mencionan que esa supuesta alianza es solo una farsa y que tarde o temprano la heredera Luthor terminará traicionando a la chica de acero. Sea como sea sin duda alguna ambas estarán en la mira de mucha gente, así que con el tiempo se sabrá la verdad."

Al terminar la noticia la pantalla es apagada, J'onn suspira mientras deja el control remoto sobre la mesa y cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho mientras observa a Kara, con aquel extraño traje puesto, y a Lena sentadas frente a él, detrás de ellas James, Winn y Alex también habían visto la noticia.

\- ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto? – Pregunta por fin J'onn viendo seriamente a ambas chicas

\- Que seremos más cuidadosas desde ahora – Menciona Lena entendiendo la situación

\- Chicas, sabemos perfectamente que les alegra el hecho de poder estar cerca la una de la otra de nuevo, pero deben ser cuidadosas en extremo. Supergirl sabes que tienes enemigos metahumanos y alienígenas que de enterarse de tu relación con Lena irían a por ella sin dudarlo con tal de lastimarte –

\- Pero yo jamás dejaría que... -

\- Lo sabemos, pero es arriesgado permitir que siquiera especulen al respecto –

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente en la pequeña sala de juntas, Winn y James se observan mutuamente sin saber que decir mientras que Alex comparte una mirada con J'onn y asiente antes de tomar por los hombros a Lena.

\- Bien, ya que papi J'onn las ha regañado procederemos al siguiente paso –Lena mira a Kara sin entender a lo que se refería, pero la rubia estaba igual de perdida que ella – Lena vendrás conmigo a entrenar –

\- ¿Qué yo qué? – Lena mira confundida a su cuñada

\- Como dijo J'onn, Supergirl tiene muchos enemigos y tú también tienes los tuyos, así que debes estar preparada, ya sea para defenderte, atacar y de preferencia poder huir –

\- ¿Tú la vas a entrenar? – Pregunta incrédula la rubia

\- Claro ¿Quién más? – Su hermana se cruza de brazos, justo en ese momento ambas recuerdan cuando Alex le enseño a Kara técnicas para atacar y contraatacar, y como la rubia fue derrotada en varias ocasiones. Alex sonrío ante el recuerdo mientras que Kara trago en seco.

\- Entonces mientras ellas entrenan esta semana yo me encargare de ayudarte con esas fórmulas para que las tengas listas esta semana – Anuncia Winn a Kara la cual asiente ante el plan

\- Bien, entonces empecemos que tenemos una larga semana por delante – Finaliza James y todos salen de la sala

Las ultimas en salir fueron Lena y Kara, las cuales juntan sus manos y se sonríen durante unos segundos para después separarse y caminar en direcciones opuestas para comenzar con sus deberes de esa semana.

\- Danvers, a mi oficina – Grito Snapper asustando a Kara mientras terminaba de arreglar los detalles de dos artículos que le había encargado, así que aprovecho para llevárselos y saber lo que le pediría ahora su jefe

\- Señor, aquí están ambos artículos corregidos – Los deja sobre el escritorio

\- Bien – El hombre toma ambas carpetas y se dispone a revisarlas – Necesito que averigües la verdad detrás del asunto de la chica Luthor y Supergirl – Dice sin despegar su vista de los artículos

\- ¿Perdón? –

\- Fue una petición de Cat Grant, me ordeno que esa noticia la cubrieras tú, así que la requiero para más tardar el jueves – Kara se quedó muda, no creía que Cat fuera a pedir aquello - ¿Sigue aquí Danvers? – La chica reacciono y salió de la oficina mientras se preguntaba qué haría

\- Por Dios... Tiene que ser... Una broma... - Decía Lena entre jadeos mientras se recargaba contra una de las paredes de la sala de entrenamiento, por su rostro escurrían gotas de sudor y su respiración era pesada

\- Oh vamos Lena, solo estamos calentando – Alex sonreía a la chica mientras estiraba sus brazos y hacia crujir sus huesos – Creí que tenías mejor condición física –

\- Yo también lo creía, despediré a mi entrenador por mentirme – Da una última bocanada de aire y se acerca nuevamente a Alex

\- Vamos, con calma –

Alex continúo entrenando con Lena, empezó con ejercicios de calistenia para aumentar su propia fuerza y enseñándole algunos movimientos de artes marciales que le servirían en caso de que alguien quisiera lastimarla y ella pudiera salir ilesa.

Tras estar toda la mañana entrenando con Alex y haber pasado a su casa a tomar una ducha y cambiarse, Lena manejaba hasta el edificio de L Corp, estaba un poco ansiosa en llegar pues tras los acontecimientos ocurridos necesitaba una ayudante capaz de tomar decisiones importantes o juntas que ella no pudiera, confiaba en su secretaria, pero sabía que era demasiado para ella y ese no era precisamente su trabajo.

Sus tacones sonaron por el edificio, los trabajadores que la veían le saludaban y ella correspondía sonriente, aún faltaban unos minutos para que llegara la postulante que su secretaria le había dicho que cumplía con todos los requisitos. Al llegar frente a su oficina noto que esta tenía la puerta semi abierta, por lo que un poco desconfiada abrió poco a poco la puerta, viendo a un hombre sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio.

\- Por Dios Maxwell, creí que eras alguien más – Lena suspiro y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el hombre sonrío y se levantó para saludar a Lena con un beso en la mejilla

\- No planeaba venir hoy, pero algo me dijo que lo hiciera – Volvió a sentarse mientras Lena hacia lo mismo frente a el

\- ¿Maxwell Lord confiando en un presentimiento? – Se burlo

\- Todo es posible – El hombre le giño un ojo – Por cierto, ya está todo listo para que el proyecto sea presentado, solo falta que des luz verde – Lena se quita sus lentes de sol y deja ver sus ojos color verde fosforescente

\- ¿Con esa luz verde te basta? – Lord río – Por supuesto, pero que sea a finales del siguiente mes, tengo pendientes que no quiero retrasar más –

\- Por supuesto, yo no tengo mucho por hacer así que si no te molesta organizaré la presentación y todo el numerito –

\- Confió en ti entonces –

\- A todo esto, tengo curiosidad ¿Ya le has dicho a Danvers sobre el dispositivo que lleva? –

\- No – Lena suspira – He olvidado decírselo –

\- Deberías hacerlo, sé que eres la única con esa parte del software para rastrearla, pero será mejor que ella decida si lo quiere conservar o lo desactivas... -

\- Lo sé, en cuanto la vea se lo diré – Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpen su conversación – Adelante –

\- Perdón por interrumpir señorita Lena, pero ha llegado la chica para la entrevista de trabajo – Habla la secretaría quedándose en la entrada

\- Oh, llego antes, gracias, dile que en unos minutos salgo –

\- Si señorita – La secretaria sale y vuelve a cerrar la puerta

\- ¿Esta falta de personal? – Pregunta Maxwell sonriente

\- Para nada, pero últimamente he descuidado un poco la empresa, por todo lo que ha pasado, así que necesito a alguien capaz de tomar decisiones cuando no esté –

\- Eso puede ser peligroso y lo sabes –

\- ¿En serio crees que alguien querría intentar engañar a un Luthor? – Lena levanta su ceja escéptica, Maxwell negó divertido – Además la he investigado, y llevara un seguimiento riguroso –

\- Siempre pensando dos pasos adelante – Maxwell se levanta de su silla

\- Como debe ser – Lena se pone sus lentes y se levanta acompañando a Lord a la entrada, en los asientos frente al escritorio de su secretaria se encontraba una chica castaña de ojos color avellana, vestida con un traje sencillo color negro

\- Bueno, estamos en contacto entonces – Maxwell se despidió de la misma forma en que la había saludado y se retiro

\- ¿Samantha Arias? – Hablo Lena captando la atención de la mujer que veía por donde se había ido Lord y dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar su nombre

\- Sí, soy yo – Se puso de pie

\- Buenos días, soy Lena Luthor, pasa a mi oficina por favor –

\- Buenos días y gracias – La castaña entro y Lena volvió a cerrar la puerta de su oficina mientras realizaba la entrevista.

Supergirl volaba por el cielo supervisando que todo estuviera en orden a la vez que trataba de pensar en cómo cumplir con la petición de Cat, pues no sabía qué respuesta darían a la relación entre ambas, ellas lo tenían claro, pero nadie además de sus amigos debía saberlo, eso por el lado de Supergirl y por un momento un pensamiento cruzo su mente ¿Lena daría a conocer su relación con Kara Danvers? No es que quisiera que la presentará frente a la televisión en una pasarela o en algo así, pero su duda era si saldrían como si nada tomadas de la mano a pasear por el parque de la ciudad.

Suspiro y se detuvo en el aire, como si flotara entre un tumulto de nubes dispersas que surcaban el cielo. Las últimas semanas su vida daba giros que nunca creyó que ocurrirían, algunos que quisiera no hubieran ocurrido, otros que simplemente no cambiaría por nada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un pitido que por unos segundos taladro su cabeza hasta detenerse, confusa observo con detenimiento a la ciudad que seguía su curso normal, y nuevamente aquel pitido se hizo presente, a pesar de la molestia que le daba fue a donde se originaba el sonido, era una parte algo alejada del desierto donde pudo ver una antena portátil sobre una camioneta, y al lado a una persona, al reconocerla observo todo su alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiera algo oculto y al estar segura bajo hasta quedar frente a la mujer separadas por unos cuantos metros.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lillian? – Hablo Kara antes que la mujer la cual sonrío

\- Que te alejes de mi niña – Se cruzó de brazos mientras la observaba de arriba abajo, analizando el traje – Eso lo hizo Lena ¿Cierto? –

\- No me alejare de ella a menos que sea ella la que me lo pida – Imita el movimiento de la mujer – Y no es de tu incumbencia –

\- Por Dios, que falta de respeto chiquilla... - La mujer se acerca a Kara, la cual no se mueve de su lugar para no mostrarse intimidada, aunque lo estuviera – Te lo advertiré una sola vez, aléjate de Lena o te arrepentirás lo que reste de tu miserable vida –

Tras sus palabras le dio la espalda a Supergirl, subió a la camioneta y esta arranco. Kara se quedó estática en su lugar, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y vio como el vehículo se alejaba. Aquella amenaza la había dejado intranquila, algo en las palabras de Lillian la había asustado, pero no por su propia seguridad, pudo notar algo más en sus palabras.

\- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad señorita Luthor – La castaña sonreía mientras compartía un apretón de manos con, su ahora, jefa

\- No hay de que, solo demuestra todo lo que me dijiste – Le corresponde el apretón – Por cierto, llámame Lena –

\- Por supuesto Lena –

\- Entonces te veo mañana temprano Sam –

Ambas se despidieron y Samantha salió de la oficina, Lena se estiro un poco, se levantó y se dirigió a un cajón de un mueble en una esquina de su oficina sacando de él un vaso y una botella de vodka, se sirvió un poco en el vaso y bebió un trago, para luego dirigirse a su sillón y descansar ahí un momento, dejando sus lentes a lado de su vaso y botella en la mesita de centro.

Cerro los ojos un momento tratando de no pensar en nada, dejando su mente en blanco, su relajación fue tal que sintió que se había quedado dormida por un rato hasta que unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y vio a Supergirl frente a su ventanal, se levantó a abrirle y al hacerlo la chica de acero se apresuró hacia ella abrazándola.

\- ¿Supergirl? – No tenía respuesta y podía sentir a través del traje como Kara temblaba - ¿Pasa algo? –

\- Lena creo que tu madre planea algo – Se separa de ella – Ella... Ella planea algo, estoy segura y podría hacerte daño –

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- Lillian hizo que me encontrara con ella para advertirme de que si no me alejo de ti podría arrepentirme toda mi vida – Lena se sorprendió por sus palabras mientras la rubia caminaba por la oficina de un lado a otro

\- Oye, yo jamás dejare que te haga algo – Trato de calmarla Lena, pero fue tomada por los hombros

\- No es que me haga algo a mí, de lo único que me arrepentiría toda mi vida es de algo malo te suceda a ti – Sus palabras sonaron preocupadas – Y ella lo sabe... -

Fue entonces que Lena tomo las manos de Kara y la guío hasta el sillón, Lena se recostó en este colocando a la rubia sobre ella, abrazándola, Kara por su lado no entendía la tranquilidad de su novia, pero el abrazo la tranquilizo poco a poco, más al escuchar la respiración tranquila de Lena.

\- Hablare con ella – Comento la pelinegra después de un rato

\- Pero... - Su reclamo se vio interrumpido

\- Necesito hacerlo – Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero a la vez sonaba con una seriedad siniestra – Tranquila, te avisare en todo momento donde estoy –

Kara sabía que solo estaba siendo avisada, pues el tono de voz de Lena no dejaba pensar en que podría convencerla de no hacerlo por lo que simplemente se acurruco en ella, pues aún tenía en su mente la mirada fría de Lillian Luthor y el eco de sus palabras.

Lena estaciona su moto frente a una bodega aparentemente abandonada, coloca el casco sobre el asiento y camina hasta la entrada donde observa a varias personas cargando cajas y moviéndolas de un lado a otro. Al fondo puede ver a su madre manipulando una tableta entre sus manos, concentrada en lo que hacía.

\- Madre... - Lena sonaba molesta y la mujer lo sabía

\- Hija... - Responde dejando el objeto a un lado y prestándole atención – Por lo que veo tu novia ya me fue a acusar, creí que era más valiente –

\- Lo que ella y yo tenemos no es asunto tuyo –

\- Es todo mi asunto Lena, tu eres mi hija y ella una forastera de este planeta –

\- Ella no ha hecho nada malo ¿No puedes entenderlo? –

\- No se trata de lo que ha hecho o no Lena, se trata de lo que puede hacer –

\- ¿Qué crees que ella pueda hacer? Por favor, ella no es como tú –

\- Exactamente por eso, esos forasteros comenzaran a ser un problema –

\- Ellos no son un problema, además son muchas las circunstancias por las que muchos tuvieron que dejar su hogar, no fue su elección -

\- ¿Y entonces qué les da derecho a ellos a decidir quedarse aquí? ¿Quién les da derecho a decidir por nosotros?

\- Madre muchos de ellos no dañan a inocentes, muchos ayudan a las autoridades y a los criminales los llevan ante la justicia, ellos no asesinan –

\- No Lena, eso solo es una parte del todo, quizá algunos de ellos no asesinan físicamente, ellos asesinan moralmente –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Eres lista Lena, piénsalo por un momento, piensa el cómo se siente la gente al saber que hay otros con el poder suficiente como para asesinarlos con prácticamente una mirada, el poder que ellos ejercen sobre nosotros –

\- La jerarquía de las leyes que dicta el más fuerte... - Susurra Lena comprendiendo lo que su madre le decía haciéndola sonreír – Pero ellos están actuando conforme las leyes que nosotros creamos y modificamos –

\- Una evolución constante sí, pero así como las leyes se modifican según la sociedad lo necesita también lo hacen por el bienestar y libre albedrío de ellos –

\- Porque es algo justo y equilibrado –

\- Porque es algo que beneficia al estado y a todos los que tienen el poder de gobernar, Lena las utopías no existen –

\- Pero aun creo que puede llegar a existir una –

\- ¿Para quién, para ellos o para nosotros? –

\- Para todos -

La conversación se había vuelto tensa y los presentes lo sabían, todos aquellos que ayudaban a Lillian habían salido del lugar para dejarlas a solas desde hacía un buen rato. Ambas mujeres se medían con la mirada, no de una forma de madre e hija, sino de una forma competitiva, de ideales distintos, pero mostrando respeto por la convicción de su rival. Si esto fuera un anime sin duda una tendría un fondo azul y otra rojo.

\- No te lo repetiré Lillian, déjanos en paz –

Tras sus palabras camina hasta la salida siendo observada por su madre que sonreía incluso al verla salir e irse en su moto. Al momento de estar sola, la matriarca Luthor suspira y se da media vuelta, caminando hasta su escritorio y tomando una fotografía donde aparecían Lena y Lex de niños.

\- Ambos son tan perfectos y a la vez tan imperfectos –


	20. Capítulo 19

La sala de reuniones de L Corp estaba llena, Lena había convocado a dicha reunión por dos razones, para presentar a Samantha Arias como la responsable en caso de que Lena no pueda estar al tanto de reuniones o decisiones, la segunda era que tanto ella como Maxwell, que se encontraba también en la reunión, les mostrarían su proyecto y la próxima presentación del mismo de la cual se encargaría Maxwell. Dicha reunión duro poco más de dos horas, los presentes se veían sorprendidos y convencidos con el proyecto de ambos CEO'S, aunque algunos se veían no muy convencidos con la decisión de Lena con respecto a Samantha, pero era una decisión ya tomada y no había caso decir algo al respecto.

Lex veía fijamente la pared grisácea de su celda pensando, ya tenía en su mente unos cuatro planes para poder salir de ahí nuevamente sin levantar sospechas, pero pensar en aquello era solo un pretexto pues desde que fue encarcelado nuevamente solo podía pensar en su hermana arriesgándose para salvar a la kryptoniana, una total locura para él, pero que en los últimos días un pensamiento rondaba su mente y le perturbaba considerarlo real.

\- Realmente se aman... - Susurro por fin y aquello le causo un escalofrió

\- Por Dios Kira, el trabajo te está matando – Cat Grant llegaba a la mesa que Kara había reservado para ambas y al verla se sorprendió de las ojeras tan marcadas que esta tenía, pero a pesar de eso le sonreía – Deberías considerar tan siquiera dormir -

\- Pronto podré hacerlo tranquilamente – Soltó la chica suspirando

\- ¿Pronto? - Pregunto sonriente Cat

\- Si, el trabajo ha estado pesado desde lo de Lex Luthor – Cat asiente, aunque sin creerse del todo que solo sea por el trabajo el estado de la chica

\- Bueno ahora dime para qué necesitabas hablar conmigo personalmente – La mujer pidió una copa de vino al mesero

\- Bueno, es con relación a la petición que hizo de que hiciera una entrevista entre Supergirl y Lena –

\- ¿Qué con ello? – La mujer toma de su bebida que llego segundos después de que la pidió

\- Le quería proponer que la entrevista la realizará usted – Responde nerviosa Kara – Verá tengo un encargo de Snapper que aún tengo pendiente, así que le puedo concretar una entrevista personal con ambas –

\- ¿Con Lena Luthor y Supergirl? Te das cuenta de la oportunidad que estarías perdiendo ¿Verdad? – Cat veía interesada a Kara

\- Sí, pero creo que el hecho de que usted la lleve a cabo tendría mucho más peso para diversos medios y el público, después de todo usted es la gran Cat Grant – Kara le sonríe para convencerla

\- Bien, concreta la fecha con ambas y yo me encargo de lo demás – Kara suspira aliviada ante su respuesta – Así podre preguntarle personalmente a Supergirl su opinión acerca de la relación entre Lena y Maxwell – Kara la mira sorprendida, pero Cat se encuentra mirando hacia otro lado

\- Puff – Kara sonríe nerviosa - ¿Entre Lena y Maxwell? No, no puede creer eso ¿O sí? – Comienza a jugar con sus manos

\- ¿Por qué no? Ambos son unos genios, empresarios exitosos, de buenas familias, harían una grandiosa pareja – Cat observa como Kara se sonroja y continúa jugando con sus manos

\- Pues sí, pero solo son amigos, digo podrían ser buena pareja, pero... - Lena está saliendo conmigo, es lo que Kara quería decir

\- Pero – Centra su atención en Kara la cual supo que sola se había delatado

\- Lena es mi amiga y no me ha dicho nada al respecto de una relación seria con alguien – Improviso

\- Quizá porque no tienes la mejor relación con Lord y por eso no te lo dice – Con razón esta mujer es la reina de los medios, piensa la rubia sin saber que contestar a eso – Kara – La nombrada la mira sorprendida – Debes aprender a controlar esos ataques de nervios tuyos, eres muy fácil de leer – Cat le sonríe, termina su copa y se pone de pie – Esperare tu mensaje con la fecha para la entrevista – La mujer se despide con un movimiento de mano y sale del restaurante

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Se auto pregunta Kara viendo por donde la mujer se fue pensando en todo lo que en realidad sabia Cat sobre ella

\- Entonces ¿Qué tal te fue en tu reunión? – Supergirl hablaba por el manos libres mientras patrullaba desde el cielo

\- Debo decir que bastante bien, el proyecto les agrado bastante y la mayoría acepto a Samantha así que fue una buena mañana – Lena también hablaba por el manos libres mientras tecleaba rápidamente sobre su computadora

\- ¿Samantha? – Detuvo su vuelo un momento

\- Oh cierto, no te conté – Lena continuaba con su trabajo – Como he estado algo ausente en la empresa decidí contratar a alguien que pudiera estar en esos momentos en los que yo no, por el momento la estoy asesorando y su oficina está a lado de la mía, pero así tendré un poco más de tiempo libre sin afectar a L Corp. –

\- Oh, suena bastante bien debo admitir – Continuo con su patrullaje – Por cierto, ¿Qué día tienes libre para una entrevista? –

\- Para ti cuando quieras –

\- En realidad, sería una entrevista entre Supergirl y Lena Luthor, la entrevistadora es Cat Grant –

\- ¿Las dos? Creí que J'onn había dicho que tuviéramos cuidado –

\- Exacto, pero para que los medios nos dejen en paz sería bueno declarar solo una alianza por el bien de Ciudad Nacional, dejando las cosas claras los rumores por lo menos disminuirían y la mejor para eso es Cat –

\- Tiene sentido... - Lena tomo un pequeño calendario que tenía en un cajón – Podríamos hacerlo dentro de dos semanas, antes de la presentación del proyecto –

\- Suena bien, por cierto, nunca me comentaste nada sobre el dichoso proyecto ¿De qué trata? –

\- Bueno, eso prefiero contártelo en persona –

\- Señorita Luthor – Samantha entra a la oficina de Lena cargando unos documentos – Lamento interrumpirla – Se disculpa al ver que estaba en una llamada

\- No hay problema Samantha – Kara enarco una ceja al escuchar aquello – Cariño te hablo más tarde ¿De acuerdo? –

\- De acuerdo, pero solo porque me dijiste cariño – Bromea Kara haciendo reír a Lena antes de colgar ambas

\- Por cierto, Samantha puedes llamarme Lena, me haría sentir más cómoda, a decir verdad – La nombrada se sentaba frente a Lena extendiendo los documentos

\- De acuerdo, solo si me dices Sam, Samantha suena muy serio – ambas ríen y Lena comienza a revisar los documentos

\- No sabía que salías con alguien – Trata de entablar conversación

\- Es reciente, pero es un secreto – Le giña el ojo haciéndola reír

\- Yo no sé nada – Asegura la castaña

La tarde se encontraba tranquila, Winn y Supergirl se encontraban trabajando con las fórmulas de las tres muestras desde hace un par de horas, tan ensimismados estaban en su trabajo que no se percataron de la presencia de Alex, la cual se divertía viéndolos.

\- ¿Nos vienes a ayudar Alex? – Habla por fin Kara volteando a ver a su hermana mientras Winn acomodaba una muestra bajo un microscopio

\- Solo vengo a ver, hoy le tocará entrenamiento nocturno a Lena y estaba a punto de ir por ella – Menciona sonriente acercándose al microscopio - ¿Puedo? –

\- ¿Crees que vaya a escapar? – Pregunta Winn a lo que Alex solo le rsponde con una sonrisa y lo hace reír - Por supuesto, nos vendría bien tu ayuda ya que yo solo sirvo para las maquinas – Su amigo se desploma sobre una silla, sus ojeras eran muy notorias

\- Pero haz hecho un increíble trabajo – Afirma su amiga haciéndolo sonreír

\- Eso viniendo de un Power Ranger es algo grandioso – Su amiga ríe

\- Vaya – Alex se encontraba viendo por el microscopio - ¿Esta es la sangre de Lena? –

\- Si ¿Ocurre algo? –

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que pareciera que la kryptonita solo está adherida a las células de Lena –

\- ¿Adherida? –

\- Sí, es decir, no se fusiono como creímos – Mientras hablaba tomaba notas con un plumón y rallando la mesa – Más bien es como si la kryptonita se hubiera pegado de alguna forma a las células, es decir –

\- Se podrían separar – Comenta sonriente Kara

\- ¿No se habían percatado de esto? – Alex mira a ambos chicos

\- Solo habíamos estudiado las formulas, apenas íbamos a comenzar las comparaciones físicas entre cada muestra – Menciona Winn rascándose la cabeza

\- Yo hace tiempo que no ejercía la ciencia – Se excusa su hermana encogiéndose de hombros – Aunque en el reporte de Lord no menciona esto – Menciona pensativa

\- Quizá al final hubo cierto rechazo de parte de Lena a la kryptonita, lo mejor será que Maxwell venga para dar su opinión al respecto, después de todo el fue el primero en ver la muestra – Opino Alex a lo que los otros dos asintieron

\- Terminaré las anotaciones aquí junto con los de tu vandalismo – Señala las notas de su hermana la cual sonríe cómplice – E iré a ver a Maxwell –

\- ¿Yo puedo irme a dormir? Me estoy muriendo – Pide Winn bostezando

\- Ve y descansa, si surge algo te avisamos – Le responde Alex a lo que el chico le dice gracias antes de salir del laboratorio – Yo iré por Lena, la traeré aquí, le tomaré una muestra reciente y continuaremos entrenando -

\- Me parece bien, me apresurare con esto para evitar inconvenientes –

Ambas hermanas se despiden con un abrazo y cada una continua con su plan, Alex sale de la DEO en un auto negro y Kara continua con las notas sobre sus investigaciones y lo que recientemente Alex noto en la muestra de sangre de Lena.

\- ¿Busca a alguien? Señorita – La secretaria de Lena levanta su vista a la visita

\- Si, busco a Lena Luthor –

\- La señorita Luthor se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos ¿Gusta dejarle un mensaje? –

\- Me conformo con que le diga que Alex Danvers la esperará afuera –

\- Enseguida le diré –

\- Gracias – Alex le sonríe a la secretaria, la cual se sonroja, y sale para esperar a Lena en su auto, mientras tanto la secretaria escribe unas cosas en un pequeño papel, toma una carpeta y se dirige a la oficina de su jefa

\- Adelante – Habla desde el otro lado Lena autorizándole pasar, viendo como esta, la señorita Arias y su hija reían sentadas en su sofá – Dime –

\- Vengo a dejarle estos documentos, es una propuesta de parte de una fábrica metalúrgica -

\- Dáselos a Sam, ella podrá encargarse de eso –

\- Y una cosa más, vino una señorita, Alex Danvers, dijo que la esperaría afuera – Aquello le recordó a Lena su entrenamiento con su cuñada

\- Gracias, enseguida salgo –

\- ¿Amiga tuya? – Pregunto Sam con la carpeta entre sus manos

\- Algo así –

\- ¿Ya tenemos que irnos mamá? – Pregunto la chica a lo que su madre asintió

\- Ya Ruby –

\- Entonces – Lena se pone de pie y es imitada por las otras dos – Nos veremos mañana –

\- Cuídate Lena – Responde Ruby abrazando a la chica

\- Nos vemos mañana – Sam y Lena comparten un abrazo de despedida

Pasaron unos minutos más después de eso hasta que Lena salió de L Corp, Alex se encontraba escuchando música en su auto por lo que se percató de la presencia de Lena ya hasta que esta le toco el vidrio del lado del copiloto.

\- Perdona, la música me distrajo – Dijo mientras Lena se abrochaba el cinturón

\- Tranquila, cualquiera se distrae si pone un disco de los Backstreet Boys – Bromeo

\- Oh vamos, no me digas que no te gustan –

\- Para nada, sube el volumen mujer –

Emprendieron el viaje con la música un poco más alta de lo debido, ambas cantando al ritmo de aquellas canciones noventeras, Lena estando en confianza se quitó los lentes oscuros, la verdad es que era cansado traerlos todo el día todo el tiempo, Alex comprendió eso al verla suspirar al quitárselos, por lo que simplemente continúo cantando dejando a la otra relajarse.

Maxwell se encontraba en su oficina trabajando, era el único que aún se encontraba en el edificio, además de sus guardias de seguridad. Supergirl voló hasta la enorme ventana de la oficina de Maxwell, espero unos momentos hasta que el hombre se levantó de su asiento, se estiro y abrió la ventana.

\- ¿A qué debo la visita? – El hombre se recargo sobre su escritorio viendo a la chica de arriba abajo - ¿Sigo llamándote Supergirl o te cambiarás el nombre? Puedo sugerir Evangelion, Power Ranger sería un cliché, quizá Astrogirl –

\- Ja ja – La chica se cruzó de brazos frente al hombre – Seguiré siendo Supergirl, gracias – El hombre río – Vengo porque necesito que veas algo en la DEO, es con relación a Lena, ¿Cuándo puedo venir por ti? –

\- Vaya, eres muy brusca para pedir una cita, imagino que la primera en pedirlo fue Lena – No podía ver su cara, pero lo imagino – De acuerdo, mañana a primera hora, nos veremos aquí –

\- Gracias –

Respondió saliendo de ahí, el hombre vio por donde se fue y río, no se hubiera imaginado trabajar tan estrechamente con la chica y ahora ambos buscaban como ayudar a nada más y nada menos que a la heredera Luthor, el mundo sin duda era divertido.

Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, Kara había terminado unos detalles con respecto a un artículo además de las notas que había dejado en la DEO, mientras que Lena se encontraba acostada en el sillón de su oficina, había pasado a su hogar a bañarse y cambiarse tras su entrenamiento con Alex y regresado a su oficina pues debía terminar unos pendientes, algunos de sus músculos le dolían, pero sabía que si se detenía o pedía un día de descanso le dolerían más. Ambas se encontraban mandando mensajes, enterándose de cómo les había ido durante el día.

Kara: Entonces gracias a las anotaciones de Alex estamos avanzando bastante bien

Lena: Vaya, tu hermana realmente es impresionante

Kara: Ella es genial

Lena: Como tú, es sorprendente todo lo que has avanzado ¿Cómo es que no te decidiste dedicar a la ciencia?

Kara: Quizá lo considere, pero admito que amo mi trabajo de reportera

Lena: No lo dudo, aunque sin duda te contrataría, pero salir con el personal de L Corp está contra la política de la empresa

Kara: Jaja suena gracioso

Lena: ¿En verdad?

Kara: Si, suena a temática cliché de vídeo porno

Lena: ¿Vez vídeos porno? Kara Danvers!

Kara: Señorita Luthor, a usted la encontré en una reunión BDSM, no puede recriminarme nada

Lena: Tuche

Kara: ¿Y cómo vas con la empresa, Samantha te apoya como esperas?

Lena: Es buena en su trabajo y agradezco eso, además de que es agradable, así que el trabajo no se hace pesado

Kara: Vaya, que bien

Lena: Si, y su hija es un amor

Kara: ¿Tiene una hija?

Lena: Si, se llama Ruby, es una adolescente

Kara: Vaya, solo falto que te presentará a sus padres – Aquello sorprendió a ambas

Lena: ¿Estas celosa? – La pelinegra sonríe y mientras esperaba la respuesta decide quitarse su bléiser y desabotonarse los primeros tres botones de su blusa

Kara: Para nada – La rubia mientras tanto abrazaba un cojín a la vez que respondía los mensajes de Lena, era obvio que sentía celos, pero no lo admitirá

Lena: ¿Segura? – Siguió molestándola

Kara: ¿Por qué insistes en el tema?

Lena: Porque paso algo parecido con Maxwell, eres muy territorial Kara – Aquello dejo pensando a la rubia la cual suspiro dándose cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto

Kara: Perdón... - Tras su mensaje le llega una foto de Lena, o más bien de su provocativo escote

Lena: ¿Ya te dije que te amo? Y eso que vez ahí y todo lo demás es solo tuyo – Kara trago en seco mientras su mirada iba de la foto a lo escrito por su novia una y otra vez – Te deje sin palabras por lo que noto – Lena reía imaginando a su novia sorprendida – Te he mandado un paquete, no ha de tardar en llegar, avísame cuando sea así

Kara: ¿Otro traje?

Lena: Para nada, solo es algo para jugar entre las dos

Kara: Yo te aviso entonces

Lena sonreía, acomodo su ropa y tomo su bolso saliendo de su oficina, paso por la oficina de Samantha, la cual terminaba unos documentos mientras su hija terminaba la tarea, se despidió de ambas y salió de L Corp, subió a su auto y manejo con rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

.

.

Sate sate sate xD ya por fin pude subir toda la historia aquí a fanfiction, bueno, lo que llevo xD perdón si no respondí sus comentarios uwu pero les agradezco que lean esta historia rara xD Originalmente la subía a Wattpad pero decidí hacerlo aquí también, y ahora ya ambas esta a la par uwu disfruten su lectura y nos leemos luego.

Salu2

P.d. Me di cuenta de algunos errores, tratare de que no sucedan en los siguientes cap xD


	21. Capítulo 20

Las paredes del departamento de Kara amortiguaban los sonidos de jadeo y rechinidos que provenían, específicamente, de su cama. La rubia aferraba sus manos a sus sabanas y sus piernas abiertas temblaban de placer mientras su respiración se hacía más pesada hasta que en un momento un gruñido salió de sus labios.

\- ¿En serio? Lena – La chica parecía hablar a la nada

\- Jaja perdón, soy una Luthor y me encanta torturarte – Se escuchó desde la bocina de su celular que tenía justo a lado de su cabeza

\- Ya tendré mi oportunidad de vengarme – Responde calmando su respiración

\- La venganza no es de Supers –

Tras lo dicho algo provoco que Kara curveara su espalda, el pequeño sonido de una vibración se dejó escuchar y tirado a un lado de la cama había una pequeña caja que antes contenía un vibrador.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que te compre? – Tantea Lena escuchando como Kara comenzaba a jadear – Por lo que escucho si – Dice divertida

\- Por Rao – Suspira Kara pasando su mano por su frente sudada y su cabello

\- No, por Lena – Kara sonríe y deja que sus sentidos nublen su mente de nuevo, dejándose llevar por el vibrador que controlaba Lena a distancia

\- La tecnología es fantástica ¿No lo crees? – Lena imaginaba el rostro sudado de Kara y sus mejillas sonrojadas, poco a poco ella también comenzaba a excitarse

\- Solo si… esta en las manos… correctas – Respondió entrecortadamente

Lena sonrío ante la respuesta, miro hacia el techo de su habitación unos segundos, suspiro y mientras su mano derecha continuaba manejando la aplicación para controlar el vibrador, su mano izquierda bajo hasta su pantalón, lo desabrocho y metió su mano entre sus piernas hasta llegar a su intimidad.

* * *

Lena había llegado temprano a L Corp, tenía entrenamiento en la tarde con Alex por lo que trabajaría toda la mañana para no atrasar nada, además de que la noche anterior le había renovado energía.

\- Hoy se ve de muy buen humor señorita Lena – Saludo Sam entrando a la oficina de su sonriente jefa

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – La chica se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír

\- Hay el amor – Respondió en broma y ambas rieron

\- ¿Qué tienes para mi Sam? – La invito a sentarse frente a ella

\- Un resumen de la fábrica metalúrgica –

* * *

\- Vaya, eres muy puntual – Maxwell se acomodaba su saco y tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio

\- ¿Estás listo? – Pregunto Kara viendo al hombre el cual asintió – Ponte esto – Le tiende un pedazo de tela negro

\- ¿Esto es venganza por lo que te hice en la convención de BDSM? – Bromea el hombre haciendo reír a la chica y siendo sorprendido por aquella reacción

\- Solo póntelo – El hombre acata sus órdenes y se pone la tela sobre los ojos

Supergirl comprobó que estuviera bien puesto y tomo al hombre de forma nupcial, haciendo que este carraspeara por lo incomodo del asunto, mientras la rubia sonreía con superioridad para luego salir volando con rumbo a la DEO.

* * *

\- Esto es curioso – Decía Lord mientras analizaba la muestra de sangre reciente de Lena y la observaba desde el microscopio especial y tomaba notas

\- ¿Curioso? – Pregunta Supergirl - ¿Por qué? –

\- Cuando analice por primera vez su sangre se estaba tornado de un color verdoso, ya sabes, la kryptonita, pero ahora se pueden ver ambas por separado, aunque juntas como menciona las notas de Alex –

\- Tengo mi teoría, pero quiero escuchar la tuya ¿Eso es bueno o malo? –

\- Ambas, podría ser más fácil extraer la kryptonita de su cuerpo, pero más doloroso –

\- Eso me temía – Supergirl se cruza de brazos viendo las notas sobre la mesa y un tubo de ensayo que contenía una parte de la muestra de sangre de Lena

* * *

\- Señorita Danvers – La secretaría de Lena saluda a la recién llegada que la saludo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano

\- ¿Se encuentra disponible Lena? –

\- Claro, sígame por favor – La secretaria se levantó de su escritorio y guio a Alex hasta la oficina de Lena, toco la puerta y recibió una señal para entrar, la chica le sonrío a Alex y le abrió la puerta para entrar

\- Perdón la interrupción Lena – La chica saluda con un movimiento de mano a la pelinegra la cual le sonríe, pero ve que está acompañada de otra chica – Oh, lo siento ¿Mal momento? –

\- Para nada – Comenta Lena invitando a Alex a sentarse en la silla a lado de la castaña – Te presento a Samantha, digamos que será mi mano derecha –

\- ¿Entonces Maxwell es la izquierda? – Aquello hace reír a Lena mientras asiente – Mucho gusto Samantha, soy Alex Danvers –

\- El gusto es mío Alex – Ambas comparten una mirada cómplice antes de sonreírse, aquello no pasó desapercibido por Lena

* * *

Kara estuvo parte de la mañana trabajando con Maxwell y Winn en la DEO, pero ambos tenían trabajos que atender por lo que tras unas horas trabajando juntos paso a dejarlo a su empresa para luego ella dirigirse a CatCo.

\- Danvers! – Kara escucho a Snapper desde su puesto de trabajo, suspiro y se levantó con libreta y bolígrafo en mano – Danvers! – Tras el segundo llamado corrió hasta la oficina de su jefe

\- Dígame señor – Dijo casi como si de la militar se tratará

\- Necesitamos esa entrevista con Luthor y Supergirl antes del fin de semana –

\- ¿Qué? – Aquello la tomo desprevenida

\- Que es para antes del fin de semana – Repitió recalcando cada palabra

\- Pero, hable con la señorita Grant, dijo que no había prisa con la fecha y… -

\- Pues hay un problema, no estará ni cerca de CatCo por un mes, esta es su última semana en Ciudad Nacional, así que la entrevista tiene que ser antes del fin de semana – El hombre sonaba molesto, esto también cambiaba sus planes

\- Pero, así de repentino –

\- Y si se queda ahí parada más imposible será, así que muévase –

La chica maldijo internamente mientras rezaba a Rao por pensar en un plan para que ambas pudieran dar la entrevista sin problema.

* * *

Maxwell trabajaba en la próxima presentación del proyecto que trabajo con Lena, su concentración se dividía entre eso y lo que había trabajado con Supergirl, sin duda la reacción del organismo de Lena con relación a la kryptonita era curioso. No despegaba la vista de su pantalla por lo que al escuchar la puerta abrirse intuyo que se trataba de su secretaria y algún asunto.

\- Pedí que por favor nadie me molestará hasta que avisará –

\- Vaya ¿Te soy una molestia? – Aquella voz hizo que el hombre despegara su vista de su pantalla y la dirigiera hacia quien la origino

\- Quizás ahora no, pero seguramente lo serás –

\- Eres imprudente sabes – La voz sonaba altanera

\- Por algo me llevo bien con Lena – El hombre cruzo sus manos y las dejo descansando sobre su regazo

* * *

Lena descansaba sobre el suelo, sudaba y su respiración era acelerada, mientras que Alex sonreía y aunque menos que Lena, también sudaba. Ambas estaban entrenando en una de las tantas salas de la DEO, aunque ahora descansaban un momento.

\- Así que… ¿Te agrado Sam? – Pregunto Lena viendo a la agente

\- Pues, es agradable – Contesto sin entender a que venía la pregunta

\- Deberías conocer a su hija, es un amor también – Comento sin perder de vista las reacciones de la otra

\- ¿Tiene una hija? – Su curiosidad gano

\- Sí, es madre soltera – Le sonrío y aquello hizo sonrojar a Alex

\- Espera… ¿A qué te refie…? – Su pregunta quedo a medias pues J´onn, Winn, Supergirl y James entraron a la sala de manera rápida

\- Perdón la interrupción, pero tenemos un contratiempo con sus planes – Habla J´onn captado la atención de todos

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Lena mientras se pone de pie y camina hasta quedar a lado de Kara la cual la abraza por la cintura, a pesar del metálico abrazo Lena sonríe y corresponde de igual forma

\- ¿Recuerdas la entrevista que te comenté? – Lena asiente – Pues tiene que ser antes del fin de semana –

\- Pero justamente este fin de semana iremos a la fortaleza –

\- Ese es el problema – Menciona James – Por cuestiones personales y de agenda la señorita Grant no estará disponible así que la entrevista debe ser antes –

\- J´onn podría tomar el lugar de Kara como Supergirl, para no levantar sospechas con el traje – Propone Winn

\- No, ya la han visto con él, podría ser sospechoso –

\- Además, la señorita Grant se daría cuenta de que no soy yo – Piensa Kara en voz alta captando la atención de todos – Créanme, es la reina de los medios por algo –

\- En eso tienes razón – Menciona James – Podrían solo presentarse ambas, actuar natural, como si nada –

\- ¿Y si pregunta por el traje o porque Lena siempre trae lentes oscuros, aunque este en un lugar cerrado? – Pregunta Winn

\- El traje puede ser un proyecto en conjunto para medir las habilidades de Supergirl y mejorarlas – Propone Lena

\- Y los lentes debido a una operación de la vista, por lo que necesita cuidados especiales – Propone Kara

Todos asienten ante la simpleza del plan, lo mejor era no hacer algo tan elaborado pues se vería más forzado, de igual forma no alteraba sus planes de ir a la fortaleza, pero aquello era algo de lo que debía hablar Kara con Lena, por lo que cuando se acordaron algunos detalles Kara tomo la mano de Lena y ambas se quedaron solas en la sala de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Lena tomando ambos manos de Kara

\- Por lo que hemos investigado será sencillo poder extraer la kryptonita de tu cuerpo – Responde sin rodeos Kara

\- Pero… - Sabía que había algo más

\- El procedimiento puede ser muy doloroso, así que podríamos esperar un poco más para encontrar otra alternativa – Lena niega con la cabeza

\- Podré soportarlo – Le sonríe y giña un ojo para darle confianza

\- Siento que esto es mi culpa –

\- No te culpes Kara, así sucedieron las cosas y no queda más que resolverlas – La rubia asintió, la tentó el momento de deshacerse del traje y besarla, pero sabía que era algo estúpido, así que solo la abrazo siendo correspondida de inmediato.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

No prometo actualizar pronto, he tenido algunos problemas que me complican el poder escribir, pero en cuanto pueda terminar el siguiente capitulo lo subo de inmediato, espero les guste este corto capitulo uwu y que bueno que les guste xD

Salu2


	22. Capítulo 21

\- ¿Crees que salga bien? – Pregunta Alex a Winn mientras anuncian a Cat Grant en un noticiero matutino

\- Siempre puedo hackear la señal, por si las dudas – Propone a lo que Alex asiente

\- Es la señorita Luthor y tu hermana de quienes hablamos, estarán bien – Responde J´onn viendo el monitor también – Pero si algo sale mal puedo borrar los recuerdos de la señora Grant – Aquello alivia un poco más a Alex

\- "A continuación les presentaremos una entrevista especial y exclusiva" – Comenzó a narrar la chica del noticiero matutino de Ciudad Nacional – "Dicha entrevista fue concedida exclusivamente a Cat Grant, la reina de los medios, por lo que nos enlazaremos a su oficina donde estará entrevistando a nada más y nada menos que a Supergirl y a la hermana del mayor enemigo de Superman, Lena Luthor" – Tras su introducción sonaron un par de aplausos hasta que la señal se dirigió a donde las tres mujeres se encontraban, Cat se encontraba sentada en un sillón individual, frente a ella se encontraba un sillón para tres personas, en el cual estaban Lena y Supergirl, cada una en un extremo de dicho sillón –

* * *

\- Bueno cariño – Habla Cat refiriéndose a la presentadora – Tu intento de presentación fue tan absurdo como un encabezado de periódico amarillista, "Supergirl y la hermana del mayor enemigo de Superman", por favor, deja a Metrópolis con su hombre de acero y su calvo malvado que Ciudad Nacional tiene más por ofrecer - Todos los que veían o escuchaban a Cat estaban atentos a sus palabras – Nosotros querida, y más específicamente yo porque tengo todas las exclusivas, tenemos a nada más y ni nada menos que al par de chicas que salvaron no solo a Ciudad Nacional sino al mundo de una invasión alienígena, tenemos a la chica de acero nombrada por mi como Supergirl y a Lena Luthor la CEO de L Corp, imperio que se encargó de darle el renombre e importancia que tiene ahora – Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por la presentación dada por Cat Grant, aunque a Supergirl no se le notara por su casco y Lena supiera ocultarlo, además de que las gafas le ayudaban

\- Gran presentación señorita Grant – Reconoce Lena a la mujer

\- Todo lo que hago o digo es grande cariño – La seguridad de la mujer hace sonreír a Lena

\- Bueno chicas, esta demás decir la pregunta del millón y por la que muchos matarían por estar en mi lugar y ser quienes lo supieran primero – Ambas ríen – Pero, primero quiero saber ¿Por qué el traje completo Supergirl? Sin ofender, pero pareces personaje de caricatura japonesa de los ochentas –

\- Oh bueno, es solo temporal, es un traje que mide mis capacidades –

\- ¿Y para que quieres medir tus capacidades? ¿Acaso te estas comparando con otros héroes? –

\- Para nada, es un reto personal, superarme y mejorar –

\- Nada mal, y debo suponer que dicho traje es creación de la señorita Luthor –

\- En efecto –

\- Se ve que hay mucha confianza entre ambas ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? Digo, por cuestiones familiares lo natural hubiera sido que tuvieran cierto rechazo la una con la otra, pero puedo notar química entre ustedes –

\- Bueno señorita Grant, he de admitir que desde el inicio tuve algunas dudas, como dice en ocasiones la sangre pesa, pero me di la oportunidad de escuchar a Lena y ella me demostró que no era igual a su hermano, que incluso trataba de arreglar el mal que el hizo –

\- ¿Y usted señorita Luthor? –

\- Conocer a Supergirl fue inesperado, no creí que me tocara lidiar con una chica de capa roja, pero siempre fue accesible y honesta, se ganó mi confianza y como hemos podido comprobar trabajamos bien en equipo –

\- Trabajan bien en equipo, eso quiere decir que estarán al tanto la una de la otra –

\- En efecto –

\- Pero tengo mis dudas, si no estoy mal tienes una alianza corporativa con Maxwell Lord – Dice refiriéndose a Lena – Y hasta donde recuerdo él y Supergirl no tienen la mejor relación del mundo –

\- Me he percatado de eso y aunque no se llevan del todo bien ambos son respetuosos y se comportan, al menos en mi presencia –

\- Además de que nos hemos tratado un poco más, estamos en un proceso de llevarnos bien – Bromea Supergirl

\- Entonces los tres se llevan más que bien ¿Acaso eso se debe a una relación secreta entre Lena y Maxwell? –

\- Para nada – Dicen ambas al unísono

\- Vaya, sospechoso – Cat sonríe – Entonces ¿Entre Supergirl y Maxwell? – Ambas niegan

\- Solo somos amigos, por decirlo de alguna forma – Menciona Supergirl sospechando de la sonrisa de Cat

\- Nos llevamos bien y trabajamos bien equipo, eso es todo – Añade Lena

* * *

Se escuchaba como una tubería goteaba cada dos segundos, el lugar completo olía a humedad, pero no podría decir a ciencia cierta donde estaba pues el lugar se encontraba en completa obscuridad. Habían ido por el hasta su oficina y había sido escoltado hasta una camioneta, en la cual fue adormecido y despertó unas horas después, ¿Por qué estando en su propia empresa no hizo nada para evitarlo? Primero porque se trataba de Lilian Luthor y tenía curiosidad de lo que estaba planeando, y segundo, sabía que la mujer era peligrosa si se le conocía por las malas. Aunque claro, no quiere decir que no haya hecho algo al respecto, un plan de emergencia por llamarlo de alguna forma.

\- ¿Cómodo Lord? – La voz de la mujer hizo eco en el lugar

\- He estado en mejores condiciones debo admitir, y el hecho de colgar encadenado de mis muñecas lo hace menos placentero –

\- Te diría que lo lamento, pero yo no miento – Lord trataba de localizar de donde venía la voz, pero el eco se lo impedía – Aunque te aseguro que podrás estar cómodamente en tu hogar, además de ileso, mientras me des lo que quiero de manera rápida –

\- ¿Y qué es lo que solicita? –

\- Información, tú y Lena estuvieron trabajando en un proyecto que antiguamente inicio Lena con el tal Jack, pero sé que mi hija hace sus proyectos por algo y ya lo ha puesto a prueba –

\- Por lo que escucho sabe mucho, no creo ser necesario –

\- Al contrario, la base donde Lex mantuvo cautiva a Supergirl no es fácil de encontrar y el mucho menos fácil de seguir o rastrear, así que la única manera de encontrarla era por medio de la alienígena –

\- Y me dice algo que ambos sabemos por qué… - Una bofetada borra su sonrisa, pero no era de parte de Lilian pues la mano que lo golpeo era tosca y fuerte

\- Lena no dejaría que cualquiera pudiera localizarla –

\- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo puedo? –

\- Trabajaste en el proyecto con ella –

\- Trabaje en parte el proyecto con ella, diría yo – Vuelve a sonreír – Lena tiene sus propios secretos, como cualquier persona –

\- Creí que hablarías por las buenas, es una lástima –

Una luz blanca ilumina la habitación haciendo que Maxwell cierre los ojos ante el destello, poco a poco abre los ojos para acostumbrar su vista y en ese momento se sintió realmente incómodo. Lilian se encontraba frente a él, a lado de ella una mesa de metal con material quirúrgico y algunas herramientas, además de ir acompañada con dos hombres de gran tamaño que se colocaban unos guantes de látex. Lord trago en seco, aunque sin borrar su sonrisa.

* * *

La entrevista por fin había terminado, el equipo de cámara se había retirado y solo quedaban las tres mujeres en aquella oficina. Cat se levantó de su asiento, se sirvió un vaso con vodka y regreso a su asiento, mostrando una gran sonrisa a ambas chicas.

\- Con toda la confianza pueden servirse lo que gusten chicas – Habla Cat antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida

\- Muchas gracias señorita Grant, pero me temo que es hora de retirarme – Habla Supergirl levantándose de su asiento – Con su permiso, señorita Grant, señorita Lena – La chica sale por la puerta volviéndola a cerrar tras de si

\- ¿Y usted? Señorita Luthor –

\- Aceptare un poco de agua – Se levanta y toma un vaso para llenarlo y regresar a su lugar – Fue una de las entrevistas más amenas que he tenido señorita Grant, le agradezco eso –

\- Dejémonos de formalidades – La mujer hace un ademan con su mano – Y no por nada mis entrevistas son las mejores –

\- Eso es cierto –

\- Pero Kara se ha ido muy rápido, quería preguntarle más sobre ese traje – Aquello hace que Lena se ahogue con su trago de agua

\- ¿A qué se refiere? –

\- El traje no se le ve mal, pero podría ser más… Bonito, sin ofenderte claro –

\- Cat… Usted… -

\- Desde hace un buen tiempo, pero soy una profesional, no ando divulgando información de la gente –

\- Es admirable – Ambas sonríen con confianza

\- Cuídala, en ocasiones es torpe e insegura –

\- Sin duda así será – Ambas levantan sus vasos, como si de un brindis se tratara y beben un trago, pero el celular de Lena suena por lo que se distrae para ver un mensaje que la pone pálida – Lo siento Cat, pero tengo una emergencia, con mucho gusto podemos cenar en otra ocasión –

\- Luego podemos arreglar eso, ve – Contesto rápida al ver la expresión de preocupación de la otra y viéndola salir corriendo de la habitación

\- Demonios… - Marca un número a su celular y enseguida es contestado – Necesito que me lleves a mi casa, Maxwell está en peligro –

* * *

Lena corre hasta su estudio donde enciende su computadora y abre un programa que pedía un código, el cual teclea con rapidez y la pantalla comienza a dibujar un mapa, empezando por Ciudad Nacional, mientras la maquina hace esto y Lena espera Kara observa sin saber lo que ocurre, mirando entre Lena y la pantalla del computador.

\- El proyecto es sobre un nanobot que manda los datos sobre la salud del sujeto donde se aloja, si ocurre algún accidente o problema manda una señal para que los hospitales puedan actuar a tiempo, manda la localización exacta del sujeto… - Explica sin dejar de ver la pantalla

\- ¿Cómo un rastreador? –

\- Exacto – La pantalla muestra la ciudad completa y un punto azul parpadeando en unas bodegas de desecho industrial – Hicimos tres prototipos, uno lo tiene el y otro yo, ambos poseemos el código del otro por si alguna emergencia ocurría –

\- Y el otro lo tengo yo – Deduce Kara – Así pudiste encontrarme cuando paso lo de Lex –

\- Quería decírtelo antes, pero no tuve oportunidad –

\- Tranquila… Yo te he ocultado más cosas – La abraza mientras contacta con su hermana – Alex, necesitamos apoyo, secuestraron a Lord… -

* * *

Alex y J´onn habían acordado mandar a cuatro equipos, uno para cada bodega que se encontraba en el área. La pelirroja comandaba uno de dichos equipos, avanzando rápida, pero sigilosa por el lugar. La luz del sol apenas lograba colarse por las ventanas llenas de polvo y suciedad por lo que todo era una mezcla de sombras.

No encontraba nada y eso comenzaba a desesperarla, pero al final de la bodega logro ver como la luz se colaba por una ventana rota, hizo señales a su equipo de estar alertas y caminaron hacia esa parte, lo que vio la dejo sin aliento y con un nudo en la garganta.

Lord se encontraba semidesnudo en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, su rostro hinchado y comenzando a tornarse morado, se podían ver pequeñas partes desolladas en su pecho y espalda mientras que debajo de las uñas de sus manos y pies podían verse algunas agujas que hacían correr la sangre

\- Vayan por la camilla y los médicos, ya! – Ordeno rápido a su equipo el cual corrió hacia los demás mientras se comunicaban por radio, mientras Alex se acercaba al malherido hombre – Maxwell…. –

\- Hola… Danvers… - La voz del hombre sonaba rasposa, entrecortada y tenue

\- No hables – Le pidió mientras alternaba su vista entre el hombre y la dirección donde se encontraba la entrada

\- Y yo… que te… iba a pedir… una cita… - Articula antes de desmayarse, sorprendiendo y preocupando a Alex

\- No comiences a desvariar – Habla la chica, pero el hombre ya no responde – Maxwell -

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Y hasta ahí lo dejo para darle suspenso jajaja uwu

Tengo mis dudas sobre la elección de pareja para Alex... Porque en un principio la shippeaba con Maxwell jajaja, en fin, haber que se me ocurre uwu

Gracias por tus comentarios 15marday, espero este capítulo te guste uwu

Salu2 uwu


	23. Capítulo 22

Alex corría junto a la camilla donde otros dos agentes llevaban a Maxwell, el hombre que estaba mal herido respiraba cada vez con más dificultad y aquello ponía nerviosa a la chica.

\- Alex – Le llamo J'onn al llegar a la DEO, la joven no quería separarse del hombre en ese momento, pero debía atender al llamado de su jefe

\- Eres un hombre fuerte Maxwell, si sobrevives a esto te invitaré a cenar lo que quieras – Le susurra al hombre antes de que este entrara al quirófano, al verlo desaparecer se da la vuelta y se dirige a su jefe

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –

\- Sé que estas preocupada, pero necesito que me digas lo que viste – Alex suspira y asiente

* * *

\- Fue ella... - Susurra Lena mientras juega con sus manos nerviosa, se encontraba en su hogar junto con Kara la cual estaba sentada a su lado

\- ¿Estás segura? – Toma las manos de Lena entre las suyas, intentando brindarle calor y confianza aun a través del traje

\- Bastante segura – Responde sin dejar de ver sus manos unidas pensando en por que su madre le haría eso a Maxwell – Kara... - La nombrada la mira directamente a los ojos – Ve a la DEO, avisa que nos vamos ya a la fortaleza, mientras me preparare, no podemos tardar más – La rubia se queda pensativa unos segundos para después asentir, le da un abrazo y sale volando de ahí

Lena observa a Kara desaparecer en el cielo y camina hasta su estudio, se acerca a la pared cercana a su escritorio y teclea en una pequeña pantalla un código, esta emite un pequeño sonido y abre una pequeña puerta, de la cual Lena saca una laptop. Al encenderla automáticamente un programa se pone en curso y nuevamente aparece un mapa mostrando un punto rojo moviéndose, uno azul y uno verde inmóviles. Teclea una serie de códigos hasta que los tres puntos desaparecen, sonriente cierra la laptop, observándola por varios segundos antes de estrellarla fuertemente contra el suelo rompiéndola, y pisándola en repetidas ocasiones para poder destruirla por completo.

\- Solo espero que no lea mentes – Dice suspirando y saliendo del lugar

* * *

\- Necesitamos encontrar a esa mujer J'onn, es peligrosa – Menciona Alex mientras sigue al hombre que camina en la sala principal de la DEO

\- Lo sé, pero debemos encontrar antes pruebas de que fue ella o no podremos procesarla legamente –

\- ¿Procesarla legamente? J'onn esa mujer ya ha salido antes de la cárcel ¿Qué te hace creer que no lo hará de nuevo? –

\- Lo siento Alex, pero así son las normas –

La chica mira al hombre, incrédula de lo que le acaba de decir, estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero sabía que no valía la pena, por lo que simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó de la vista del hombre que le veía preocupado. Camino hasta donde tenían guardadas las llaves de los vehículos de la DEO, tomo un par y fue al estacionamiento, deteniéndose frente a las motos, subiéndose a una negra y saliendo a gran velocidad del lugar.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kara regreso a casa de Lena, la rubia no había podido encontrar a Alex o a J'onn, por lo que le dejo el mensaje a Winn, al regresar vio a la pelinegra sentada tomando té con un abrigo a su lado.

\- ¿Estás lista? – Pregunta acerándose, Lena asiente mientras deja la taza sobre la mesita de centro y se pone su abrigo – Tardaremos solo unos minutos en llegar – Dice cargándola al estilo nupcial y siendo su cuello rodeado por los brazos de Lena, cuya mirada se notaba triste, muy probablemente se culpaba por lo que le había ocurrido a Lord.

Sostuvo a Lena fuertemente y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, pues al llegar a la fortaleza tenía que modificar una máquina, casi en su totalidad, para que extrajera la kryptonita de Lena, ese era el único método más rápido que tenían.

* * *

Alex se encontraba en una cafetería, bebía frustrada su café mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de Lord y lo que ella le dijo antes de entrar al quirófano, si, en un inicio pensó en embriagarse, pero sabía que eso no la ayudaría, menos aun cuando los médicos le anunciaran que habían terminado las operaciones del hombre, ella quería ser la primera en verlo.

\- Ruby, necesito que me ayudes con las bebidas – Aquella animada y amable voz llamo la atención de Alex, cruzando su mirada con la de Samantha, la cual le sonrío en forma de saludo, pues sus manos eran ocupadas por dos platos con sándwich y papas fritas

Alex pudo notar que una chica, adolescente, caminaba junto a ella llevando un par de bebidas, el lugar estaba algo lleno, por lo que les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento en su mesa, tanto Sam como la niña aceptaron sonrientes.

\- Hola Alex – Saludo Sam mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesa, dándole uno a Ruby – Gracias por dejarnos acompañarte

\- No hay problema – Trato de corresponderle la sonrisa

\- Ruby – La niña miro a su madre mientras se sentaba – Te presento a Alex, una conocida –

\- Mucho gusto señorita Alex – Saludo animada la chica - ¿gustas una papa? – ofreció

\- El gusto es mío Ruby – Alex observo las papas y tomo una – Muchas gracias –

\- Es raro que mamá tenga una amiga fuera de su trabajo – Admitio la chica

\- Ruby – Reprendió a la chica la cual solo sonrío y eludió la mirada de su madre

\- Bueno, eso es algo que tenemos en común entonces – Comento Alex haciendo reír a la chica

\- Serán buenas amigas – Añadió la chica mientras continuaba comiendo de sus papas

\- A veces extraño cuando tenías siete años – Suspira Samantha provocando una pequeña risa en Alex, acción que ella sintió como un pequeño alivio a ese día

\- Yo también, era más fácil la escuela – Tanto madre e hija comparten una sonrisa cómplice antes de reír

* * *

La enorme entrada de la fortaleza se abre, Lena veía asombrada todo el lugar asombrada, desde la arquitectura, que, aunque poca era apreciable, hasta las maquinas que vio en ella. Kara dejo que saciara su curiosidad mientras se acercaba a la computadora central tecleando rápidamente sobre él.

\- ¿Kryptoniano? – Pregunta Lena parándose detrás de Kara, la cual asiente a su pregunta - ¿Algún día me enseñaras? –

\- Si eso quieres – Se gira para tomar sus manos entre las suyas mientras un pequeño temblor da el aviso de que una maquina se elevaba desde una compuerta en el suelo - ¿Me ayudas? –

\- Con mucho gusto –

Kara la guio hasta donde se encontraban las herramientas de trabajo y se dirigieron a la máquina, a primera vista daba la impresión de ser una camilla de rayos X, pero Lena sabía que su utilidad era otra. Ambas se vieron fijamente antes de asentir, estaban ansiosas, estaban más cerca de poder tocarse de nuevo, de Kara poder deshacerse del traje y así poder sentir la calidez una de la otra.

* * *

\- Te vez preocupada, y sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunta Sam al estar a solas con Alex, Ruby se había encontrado con unos amigos de la escuela y Sam había accedido a que fuera al cine con ellos, por lo que ahora solo estaban ellas dos y dos tazas nuevas de café

\- ¿Tan obvia soy? – Un asentimiento por parte de Samantha la hace sonreír y negar – Hay alguien, un amigo, que está hospitalizado, esta grave y me desespera no poder hacer nada... -

\- Supongo que se trata de alguien importante para ti – Sam veía como Alex jugaba nerviosa con la taza entre sus manos

\- Algo así – Sintió las manos de la castaña alrededor las suyas

\- Estará bien – Le brinda una sonrisa tranquila la cual tranquiliza a Alex

* * *

Susurros lejanos taladraban sus oídos provocándole dolor de cabeza, sus ojos no se abrían, pero aun a pesar de eso podía sentirse cegado por una luz fría potente. Su cuerpo le dolía de maneras que no creía posible, incluso respirar le dolía de forma insoportable. Pero resistía, evitaba caer en la locura o nuevamente en la inconciencia, recordando las únicas palabras que le interesaban, las únicas que había logrado distinguir de los demás susurros y ruidos " _Eres un hombre fuerte Maxwell, si sobrevives a esto te invitaré a cenar lo que quieras"._ Aquellas eran las palabras que animaban a Lord a no dejarse caer por el dolor, se cobraría la promesa de Alex.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas ya desde que llegaron a la fortaleza, ambas concentradas en los cambios y ajustes de la máquina, pero ambas preocupadas por tener noticias de Lord, lo malo era que en la fortaleza no tenían señal suficiente para comunicarse con la DEO.

\- Ya falta poco – Anuncia Kara sentándose en el suelo y luego dejándose caer completamente, mirando hacia arriba

\- Espero que funcione – Comenta Lena sentándose a lado de Kara, abrazando sus piernas

\- Funcionará – Kara se eleva un poco para abrazar a Lena y recostarse con ella en el frío suelo – Trabaje duro por encontrar la forma en que funcione –

\- Lo sé – Lena cierra los ojos, imaginando que en ese momento estaban ambas, tranquilas recostadas en el sofá de la rubia a punto de ver una película, aquella escena la relajo y le trajo un poco de optimismo que le hacía falta

* * *

Alex manejaba a toda velocidad a la DEO, había recibido un mensaje de parte de Winn, Maxwell había salido del quirófano y se encontraba estable, aunque en una habitación especial para ser monitoreado. Se despidió de Samantha de manera rápida, no sin antes prometerle que luego almorzarían sin tantas preocupaciones.

Corrió hasta donde estaba Winn el cual le indico donde se encontraba Lord, camino apresurada, esquivando a algunas personas y viendo los números de las puertas hasta dar con la de Lord. Al estar frente a ella respiro profundamente y la abrió suavemente. Al entrar vio al hombre dormido en una camilla con varias máquinas a los lados. La imagen la reconforto un poco pues se veía mejor que cuando lo encontró en aquella bodega.

Camino hasta quedar a su lado, se hinco y al tenerlo frente a ella, sabiendo que está vivo, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio junto con un pequeño temblor de su cuerpo mientras tomaba la mano de Maxwell. Unos segundos tras el suspiro Alex pudo sentir un apretón por parte de la mano de Maxwell lo cual la hizo sonreír.

* * *

Lena se encontraba ya dentro de la máquina, estaba nerviosa ante lo que ocurriría, pues si algo salía mal no sabían que esperar. Antes de cerrar la capsula de la máquina que las separaría Kara se retiró el casco del traje, de inmediato sintió la debilidad de la kryptonita, pero con sus fuerzas se acercó a Lena hasta depositar un beso en su frente para darle confianza, la cual soltó una lagrima antes de ver como el cristal las separaba y Kara tomaba unos segundos para estabilizarse, después de varios segundos activo la máquina, sin perder la conexión de miradas.

Los tubos azul fosforescente de la maquina comenzaron a moverse de arriba a abajo, rodeando completamente el cuerpo de Lena, la cual comenzó a sentir poco a poco una picazón extraña en su piel. Kara monitoreaba el estado de la pelinegra, así como el funcionamiento de la máquina, todo iba bien. Poco a poco la piel de Lena se comenzó a tornar verdosa, la chica cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños, aguantando el dolor que comenzaba a sentir pues la krytponita comenzaba a separarse de sus células y a ser expulsada para ser contenida en los tubos azules, pero la sensación era parecida a que la desollaran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin nuevo cap xD se que pareciera que habrá algo entre Maxwell y Alex, y si quería xD pero me dijeron que no, que mejor Sam uwu así que a ambos los dejare como buenos amigos e ire acercando a Alex y a Sam poco a poco, tengamos en cuenta que apenas se van conociendo xD

¿Funcionará la maquina y extraera la kryptonita de Lena? ¿Kara y Lena podrán abrazarse de nuevo? ¿Tendra repercusiones?¿Qué quería Lillian?¿Planea algo Lex? ¿Garou podrá ser el mayor monstruo que se haya conocido? ¿Tatsumaki dejará pelear a Fubuki contra la asociación de monstruos?... Las ultimas dos son dudas mías xD

15marday No puedo prometer que actualizaré pronto xD el mundo me mantiene ocupada jaja

Asuka0231 Espero el capítulo haya valido la pena uwu

Y.G Sin duda Sam es grandiosa, más para Alex, pero Lord también tiene lo suyo, además de que el también podría darle una linda familia a Alex, pues es lo que el extraña después de perder a sus padres

Nos leemos luego

Salu2


	24. Capítulo 23

Alex ha visto un hombre trabajando en su computadora con una gran velocidad. Lo que quería, El no Le había dicho nada, Pero Yo sabía que la mujer sabía más que lo que aparentaba.

\- Joder - Expresa el hombre mientras suspiras y dejan caer su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola con la cabecera de la cama

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? - Preocupado hasta que vio la sonrisa del hombre.

\- Lena es más rápida que su madre - Contento aliviado haciendo un lado a su computadora

\- Supongo que eso es algo bueno -

\- Bastante, ahora podre cenar más tranquilo contigo - Aquello hizo sonrojar a Alex

\- No sé de qué hablas -

\- No hay nada que haya prometido antes que entrara a ese quirófano -

\- ¿Me escuchaste? -

\- Bueno tu pregunta confirma que no lo alucine - Dice sonriente el hombre

\- Pero no te daré de alta hasta dentro de unos días ... -

\- No soy exigente - Se encogió de hombros haciendo sonreír a Alex

\- Bien - Dijo levantándose del pequeño sillón - Debo hacer unas cosas, pero nos vemos en la noche - El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación

* * *

\- Solo hay un lugar donde pueden crear algo para la condición de Lena -

\- Lo sé -

\- ¿No es más beneficioso para usted? Ya vimos que de gran manera un Supergirl -

\- Sin duda, pero no puedo hacer nada para no alienar - La voz sonaba molesta

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos al llegar? -

\- Extraer la criptografía del sistema de la Lucha de la manera de leer los efectos secundarios, nada grave y los temporales, sino que se encargarán de Supergirl sin que interfiera -

\- ¿Y la señorita? -

\- Regresar a su hogar acogedor, pasará por NINDA, pero justo cuando una persona esta desecha se puede rehacer -

* * *

El tiempo pasaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, la máquina continuaba extrayendo la kryptonita, los tubos estaban casi en su totalidad en color verde y la piel de Lena comenzaba a perder ese color fosforescente, pero eso no era lo que manteníamos a Kara frente al ¿Qué podría hacer? sus puños con fuerza, esperando que este momento termine pronto para Lena.

Pasar unos minutos más hasta que la máquina termine de extraer la kryptonita y poder abrir el cristal. Kara se acercaba poco a poco a Lena, viendo que no había rastro de aquel mineral peligroso para ella. Lena sudaba, el haber sido el dolor, el dolor, el gran esfuerzo, los músculos y las articulaciones, el lenguaje de la forma indescriptible, por lo que se concentra en su respiración con los ojos cerrados.

Kara termine con la distancia entre ambas, tomo el rostro de Lena entre sus manos, temblando pues tenía miedo de causar un daño, pero las manos de Lena sobre las señales de que estaba bien, cerca de la cara de ella y directamente a sus ojos cerrados .

\- Ha terminado Lena ... - Susurro Kara a lo que Lena solo asintió formando una sonrisa

\- Solo debo descansar, mi cuerpo debido horriblemente -

\- Supongo que es natural, separamos la kryptonita de tus células y las forzamos a salir, perdón -

\- Tranquila ... - Lena abrió sus ojos para poder encontrar la mirada de Kara, la cual esperaba una sonrisa, pero encontró una mirada confusa por parte de la otra - Kara ... - Dijo con voz temblorosa

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -

\- No ... No puedo verte bien -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Todo ... Todo es borroso ... -

* * *

Alex dijo a la gente patinando en la pista de hielo mientras pensábamos en cómo nos gustaría yendo a Kara y Lena, nos preocupamos por la prisa que se traía por la fortaleza, pero que le había dicho Maxwell tranquilizaba un poco, también por El hecho de que el Señor no hubiera muerto, a pesar de lo que podría haber sido así como se habría establecido una relación de amistad con él, quizás un poco más que la amistad, era como una especie de fraternidad, aquel primo que usted quiere mucho por más odioso que el mar.

\- Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

\- Por hoy te lo dejare gratis -

\- Que buena suerte tengo - Respondió Sam sonriéndole - Supongo que tu amigo salió bien y por eso estas feliz -

\- Exactamente ¿Eres bruja? -

\- No, soy madre - Ambas ríen y continúan viendo a los patinadores

\- ¿Y Ruby? -

\- Irá de campamento el fin de semana con sus amigas, se acaban de ir -

\- Espero se divierta -

\- Lo mismo espero -

A continuación, te presentamos un momento en silencio, observando a todos los que patinaban, desde el momento en que cada dos metros, hasta que comenzamos a dar algunos saltos y giros sobre el hielo. Ese es el momento del silencio, la reconfortante para Alex, pues solo disfrutamos de la compañía, sin pensar en nada más, mientras pasamos y solemos poco a poco.

* * *

Kara se había desecho del traje desde hace mucho tiempo, se ha regresado a la forma de talismán y guardado, ahora se ha recostado contra la máquina mientras se ha abrazado a Lena lo cual aferraba a ella y los responsables de relajarse en los brazos de la Súper .

\- Creo que he mejorado un poco, al menos puedo distinguir tus ojos y boca de tu rostro - Sonrío levemente Lena a Kara, la cual la mirada es sintiéndose culpable

\- Una cura hubiera sido mejor que esto, si hubiera sido una desesperada - Una mano sobre sus labios en el silencio

\- Ambas escoge este método Kara, yo soy tan culpable como tú - Lena pudo sentir una lagrima sobre la mejilla de Kara - Este es un efecto temporal, desde que abrí los ojos Mi vista ha ido mejorando, aunque supongo que tardará unos días, así que deberías cuidarme - Le sonrió a Kara asintió intentando sonreír también

\- Por ti, lo que sea - Se acercó a besar sus labios de forma dulce

Se han quedado dormidas sin dar cuenta, abrazadas y recargando contra la máquina, nada se ha dicho en el lugar, ambas tranquilas, descansando de lo que había pasado horas antes. No fue hasta que una especie de zumbido despertó a Kara, al parecer venía de un helicóptero, enfocando su vista a la entrada en un helicóptero negro, no se toparon a los de la DEO a la función de la defensa, Aunque pensé que igual no iban a poder entrar se despertar a Lena.

\- ¿Hay alguien afuera?

Al ver a Lillian Luthor ya Hank su corazón se detuvo, trago en seco, mientras que se acercó a la entrada, el hombre no fue la mejor parte de la gran parte que funcionó como la llave y la entrada se abría frente a ellos, ambos Viéndola a Ella y Lena fijamente.

\- ¿Vez lo que provocas Zor-el? - Hablo por fin Lillian tras unos segundos observándolas - ¿Vez el daño que has hecho a mi hija? -

\- Yo… - Sin duda Kara no puedo dejar de lado ese sentimiento de culpa, aun tras las palabras de Lena

\- Esto también fue gracias a tu hijo - Respondió Lena apenas pudiendo distinguir a las figuras borrosas que miren a lo lejos

\- No Lena, es gracias a la intromisión de Zor-El ya la insensatez de tus actos -

\- No hay creas que dejare que nos dañes - Kara puso un pie en la espalda de ella mientras que se erguía frente a la mujer

\- No me tomes por el débil de Lex - La mujer después de Supergirl y disparo, como se esperaba el cuerpo de la chica desvió la bala, pero la sonrisa de Lillian puso a ambas nerviosas, hasta que Kara comenzó a sentirse débil ya asfixiarse - ¿Qué es la pérdida de los más grandes?

\- ¿Cómo? - Fue cuando Lena voleó y pudimos distinguir uno de los tubos de la máquina que contenía la kryptonita la era de la vida, se entendió que el disparo fue intencionado para rebotar Kara al tubo - Lillian no - Ordeno Lena, pero sin poder ver más manchón donde sabía que estaba su madre

\- Esto es lo que hizo pasar a Lena, kryptoniana - La mujer sacó una bomba de tiempo y la puso en la máquina, el contador marcaba un minuto

\- Madre, por favor - Lloraba Lena mientras abrazaba a Kara e intentaba ayudar a alejar, porque la cercanía de la máquina no podía ponerse de pie - ¡Por favor! -

\- Una Luthor no ruega Lena - La mujer le hizo una respuesta a Hank el cual tomo a Lena para cargarla

\- No - La chica forcejeaba lo que podía con el hombre - ¡Kara! - Sus notas aumentan para que solo pueda ver la silueta borrosa hacer más pequeña, alejar poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo adormecido

\- Perdón Lillian, pero no tenía opción - Dados Hank dejando caer la jeringa, había aplicado un paralizante a Lena

\- Supongo - La mujer les dio la espalda hasta acercarse a Kara, la cual se arrastraba por el hielo, intentando seguirlos y alejarse de la kryptonita - Y tú, Kara Zor-El… Te estoy haciendo un favor, debes regresar a ver a tus Padres –La mano de Kara sujeto su pie

\- Por favor ... Yo la amo ... - Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo directamente a la mujer. Lillian se refirió a la mano de Kara y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a Hank y Lena, los que ya se encuentran en el helicóptero encendido.

Diez segundos para que explotar, Kara por donde se había ido, Lillian, cerrando sus puños solo se pudo utilizar en la impotencia, ocho segundos y el helicóptero se elevó para ubicar el lugar antes de la explosión, seis segundos y Kara solo pudo haberlo. nombre de Lena y viceversa, Lena gritaba por Kara, dos segundos y Lena pudo divisar el lugar donde se encuentra la fortaleza, justo antes de escuchar y la explosión, el cual no solo derrumbo el lugar, sino que le proporcionará este se hundirá, dejando solo algunas ruinas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo corto pero creo yo con suficiente drama xD espero les guste uwu

Por cierto, NINDA son las siglas para las fases del duelo, Negación, Ira, Negociación, Depresión, Aceptación.

Salu2


	25. Capítulo 24

Tres días habían pasado desde aquel día, tres días en los que Lena se encerró en su hogar, tan solo le había hablado una vez por teléfono a Samantha, pidiéndole que se hiciera cargo y que no le preguntará nada, aquello preocupo a la morena, más cuando al querer comunicarse con Alex esta tan solo le dijo que le diera espacio a Lena, pero su semblante era triste y preocupado, algo grave había pasado.

Alex había salido rápidamente en busca de su hermana, encontrando solo las ruinas de lo que fue la fortaleza, pero ni ella ni Superman lograron encontrarla. Lord en cambio estaba preocupado por Lena, debido a sus heridas no podían darlo de alta, pero el solo quería ir hasta donde estaba y tratar de reconfortar a la chica, pues sabía que se encontraría destrozada.

Mientras tanto J´onn mantenía las apariencias, cambiaba de forma a la de Supergirl para que nadie notara el hecho de que esta se encontraba desaparecida, mucho menos los criminales, los cuales sin duda aprovecharían el momento.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué gano realmente? ¿En verdad murió? ¿Por qué simplemente la dejo en su casa después de aquello? ¿Solo quería herirla a ella y por eso lo hizo? ¿Qué planeaba realmente Lillian?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Lena, su vista ya había mejorado y podía ver casi con total claridad, pero ella tan solo se quedaba encerrada en su habitación, lamentándose y culpándose al recordar sus últimos momentos con Kara, enojada por las acciones de Lillian, y con ira que la hacían pensar en las preguntas anteriores, solo obtuvo un momento de relativa calma, cuando por una fracción de segundo recordó algo que ya le había dicho a Lillian.

\- "Yo soy Lena Luthor… Y nunca perderé a mi reina" – Susurro aquello que le había dicho a su madre. Confiaba en ella misma y confiaba en Kara

Se levantó de su cama, abrió su ventana dejando que la luz del sol entrara a su habitación y la iluminara después de varios días, se dirigió a su espejo y vio su reflejo. Su cabello enmarañado, su ropa era una de sus tantas pijamas, se veía desalineada, deplorable, pero su mirada ya no era la de momentos atrás, su mirada demostraba dureza.

* * *

\- ¿De qué sirve que Lena este deprimida? Así no podrá ayudarnos con nuestros planes – Habla Hank mientras bajaba unas cajas de un tráiler

\- ¿Ayudar? Pareciera que no la conoces, ella nunca nos ayudará, aunque le lavemos el cerebro, lo que sucedió fue simplemente una madre castigando la imprudencia de su hija – Hablo tranquila la mujer mientras veía los pequeños artilugios de una de las cajas –

\- ¿Un castigo? –

\- Una madre siempre hace hasta lo imposible por los hijos… Y Lena siempre ha sido testaruda, además, tarde o temprano teníamos que hacernos cargo de alguno de los dos Super –

* * *

El sonido de unos tacones resonó por la entrada principal, el recepcionista miro entre admirado y sorprendido como su jefa lo saludaba y con paso firme se dirigía al ascensor, el cual otro de sus empleados detuvo para que ella pudiera subir. Al llegar al último piso y salir del ascensor su secretaría se sorprendió pues no le había avisado que llegaría esa mañana, después de todo la encargada era Sam.

\- Señorita Lena buenos días, no sabía que vendría hoy a la oficina – Su secretaría saludo algo nerviosa, pues por un momento creyó que su jefa estaba de mal humor

\- No te preocupes, solo hazme un favor, dile a Samantha que cuando no este ocupada pase a verme, y que nadie además de ella me moleste, por favor –

\- Si señorita –

Lena entro a su oficina, se sentía fría pero el cambio de ambiente le venía bien, prendió su computador y en lo que este respondía se dirigió a uno de sus libreros, quito los libros que se encontraban en cierto estante y frente a ella quedo una pequeña pantalla, tecleo su contraseña y esta demostró ser una caja de seguridad, la cual contenía un paquete con archivos, tomo el paquete, acomodo todo y se sentó frente a su computador, tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

\- Hey… - Lord se encontraba sentado en la camilla, ya le permitían levantarse a caminar por el lugar siempre que no fuera más allá de los límites permitidos, y apenas había regresado de un paseo cuando Alex entro

\- Hola – Saludo la chica tratando de sonreír

\- ¿Aún sin noticias del paradero de Danvers? – Pregunto, aunque por el semblante de Alex sabía la respuesta

\- Nada – Se abrazó a sí misma, se sentía triste, pero no podía desahogarse, sentía que no tenía derecho, no hasta encontrar a su hermana

\- Cuando sucedió lo de mis padres entre en desesperación, no sabía qué hacer y simplemente actué sin pensar, me metí en muchos problemas por eso, con el lugar donde trabajaban, con los abogados – Maxwell relataba aquello mientras veía a la pared – Hasta que tome un respiro, salí, despeje mi mente, me relaje tomando una malteada, no creas que huía de aquello, pero necesitaba pensarlo mejor, con otro enfoque, y eso me ayudo –

\- No creo estar de humor para salir por una malteada –

\- No, pero saturarte de esto – Señalo el lugar – No te dará las respuestas, sal, desahógate y regresa – Le sonrío

\- No eres muy bueno motivando – Alex negó y le dio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

\- Lo sé, se me da mejor la tecnología – Respondió antes de ver a Alex irse

* * *

\- ¿Lena? – Escuchar su nombre la distrajo de lo que hacía, levanto su mirada y se encontró a Sam parada frente a ella, con un semblante preocupado

\- Sam – Se levantó y camino hasta su amiga, a la cual abrazo fuertemente, siendo correspondida

\- Me tenías preocupada, ¿Qué sucede? –

\- No puedo contarte todo ahora, pero te prometo que lo haré – Lena se aleja un poco y le sonríe con tristeza

\- Bien, entonces ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Su respuesta animo a Lena

\- Dos cosas, primero que me ayudes con estos documentos, necesitamos ordenarlos por zonas y lo segundo es que me recomiendes un buen abogado –

* * *

El tiempo paso con rapidez, más para ambas chicas que se encontraban encerradas en la oficina principal trabajando lo más rápido posible con los documentos que tenían, pues a la mañana siguiente habían acordado una cita con un abogado de la confianza de Sam, por lo que sin darse cuenta terminaron ese mismo dia, o mas bien en la madrugada del siguiente.

\- Perdona por entretenerte, no pudiste pasar el día con Ruby – Ambas mujeres bajaban por el elevador, cuando terminaron notaron que ya eran las dos de la mañana

\- No te preocupes, le avise que llegaría tarde a casa, además quiere saber que estas bien –

\- Adoro a tu hija – Ambas mujeres salen del edificio despidiéndose del par de guardias de seguridad encontrándose frente a ellas un auto negro con cierta pelirroja recargada sobre él.

\- ¿Alex? – Preguntaron ambas mientras veían como la nombrada daba un respingo, se encontraba adormilada

\- Las estaba esperando – Respondió como si fuera obvio

\- Pero ya es tarde ¿Desde qué hora estas aquí? – Sam veía que la otra temblaba por el frío de la noche

\- Eso no importa, puedo llevarlas a su casa –

\- Tranquila, yo traigo auto, mejor lleva a Sam a su casa –

\- No quisiera causar molestia –

\- No es ninguna molestia –

\- Muchas gracias Alex – Sam le sonríe antes de dirigirse a Lena - Mañana te veo en la reunión de las nueve, descansa ¿Si? –

\- Mañana nos vemos – La morena camina hasta Alex, la cual le abre la puerta del copiloto para que entre y luego la cierra – Cuídala Alex –

\- Por supuesto, nos vemos luego Lena – La pelirroja se acerca hasta ella y le da un abrazo – Ella es fuerte – Le susurra al oído

\- Lo sé y la regañare cuando regrese por darnos estos sustos – Trata de bromear, ambas comparten una mirada antes de que Alex se fuera a su auto y Lena al suyo

* * *

El auto se estaciono justo frente a su hogar, el camino fue silencioso pues Sam se encontraba ya cansada y Alex parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, así que el silencio fue reconfortante para ambas.

\- Gracias por traerme a casa – Hablo Sam captando la atención de Alex

\- No hay problema, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo, pero no se pudo –

\- Si quieres podemos pasar, te invito un café y hablamos – Alex negó

\- Te vez cansada – Coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de la morena y acariciándola con su pulgar, sorprendiéndola – Lo mejor será que descanses – Alex le sonrío y retiro su mano

\- Podemos vernos mañana entonces – Respondió rápidamente extrañando aquel contacto

\- No quiero interrumpir lo que estés haciendo con Lena, sé que el trabajo en ocasiones es importante –

\- Por eso podemos vernos a la hora de la comida – Tomo la mano que antes estuvo en su mejilla – Además todos necesitamos ser escuchados – Le sonrío de forma cálida haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja

\- Gracias –

\- Te veo mañana a las tres – Le giño un ojo, soltó su mano y abrió la puerta – Ni un minuto tarde –

\- Ni un minuto –

Antes de que Sam bajara el segundo pie del auto Alex se inclinó hacia ella, el movimiento hizo que Sam se girara hacia ella y en ese momento Alex se acercó lo suficiente para alcanzar a besarla.

* * *

El sol de la mañana comenzaba a iluminar todo el cielo, las aves comenzaban a hacer su respectivo canto acompañado del sonido de los autos circulando. Lena no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero recordó lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía, así que suspiro y se levantó de su cama en un movimiento, dirigiéndose al baño para empezar su día, pues hoy se decidiría que tan complicado se volvería su plan.

\- Olsen – Cat entraba a la que antes era su oficina y ahora era ocupada con James, el cual al escuchar a su jefa dejo lo que hacía y se dirigió a ella

\- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Grant? – Pregunto sorprendido, se supone que no estaría en la ciudad hasta dentro de un mes

\- ¿Dónde está Kira? –

\- ¿Kara? – Alex le había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido por lo que debía inventar algo – Ella pidió sus vacaciones por adelantado, lo que pasa es que se puso muy enferma y no podrá venir en unos días –

\- ¿Es eso? – Cat sabía que ocultaba algo

\- Por supuesto ¿La necesitaba para algo en específico? –

\- No, pero ella nunca había pedido sus vacaciones por adelantado, mucho menos por enfermarse –

\- Siempre hay una primera vez –

\- Si, una primera vez – La mujer estudio disimuladamente las reacciones del chico, sabía que le ocultaba algo y eso le preocupaba, más desde que vio como Supergirl no se comportaba como de costumbre, pero sabía que no le diría nada – Estoy aquí por algunos asuntos importantes, si aparece Kira dile que quiero verla de inmediato –

\- Por supuesto señorita Grant – Aquella petición se le hizo peculiar a Olsen

La mujer vio por última vez su antigua oficina y salió del edificio siendo recibida por su chofer quien le ayudo a subir a su auto y dirigirse a su hogar. Durante el viaje pensó en si se le escapaba algo, algún acontecimiento, y si Kara se encontraría bien.

* * *

\- Te vez fatal – La voz de Lena lo hizo despegar su vista de su libro y dirigirla hacia ella, la cual cerraba la puerta de la habitación y camino hasta llegar al sillón a lado de la camilla

\- Admito que he tenido mejores días –

\- Opino lo mismo –

\- Es muy temprano – Dijo mirando el reloj digital de la pared indicando que eran las siete de la mañana - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –

\- No es la pregunta que esperaba –

\- Seria idiota de mi parte hacer esa pregunta –

\- Lo mismo digo –

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- Necesito una lista de las campañas de beneficencia a las que Lord Corp apoya –

\- Bien, eso no me lo espere –

\- Nadie se lo espera en realidad –

\- ¿Qué planeas Lena? –

\- Solo quiero hacer buenas acciones –

* * *

Sam y Lena esperaban al abogado, ambas bebían de sus respectivas tazas de café revisando la información de sus carpetas para ver que todo estuviera en orden, una tercera carpeta se encontraba frente a un lugar vacío. Al estar ambas satisfechas con los documentos continuaron esperando y tras unos minutos alguien golpeo suavemente la puerta.

\- Adelante – Hablo Sam, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una mujer de cabello largo, oscuro y ondulado, portando un traje, y con un maletín negro, mostraba profesionalismo – Gracias por venir Mercedes–

\- Sabes que me gusta ayudar Sam – La mujer parecía conocer bien a la morena – Buen día señorita Lena –

\- Buen día – Saludo cordial señalando el asiento vacío, la mujer sonrió y se acomodó en dicho asiento, tomando una tercera carpeta entre sus manos – Bueno señoritas, empecemos esto –

* * *

\- Entonces crees que la señora Grant sospecha algo – J´onn no podía creer que la mujer supiera del secreto de Kara, ni siquiera que sospechara algo

\- Sin duda, ella sabe algo –

\- Esto es malo – Alex suspiro y se sentó junto a Winn el cual le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda

\- Si fuera cierto, que no lo creo, podría ser un problema para encontrar a Lillian – Menciona J´onn dejando a todos pensativos hasta que el carraspeo de alguien los distrae

\- Lillian aparecerá, de eso no hay duda – Lord caminaba con ayuda de un bastón y se recargo en el marco de una puerta

\- Señor Lord no está autorizado a estar aquí –

\- ¿Pero el sí? – Dijo señalando a Olsen

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que Lillian aparecerá? ¿Cómo estás seguro? – Pregunto Winn, quien si reparo en las palabras del hombre

\- Porque Lena ya se puso en marcha con eso –

* * *

Habían pasado por lo menos unas tres horas desde que Samantha, Lena y la abogada se habían encerrado en una oficina sin ser interrumpidas, nadie sabía lo que ahí se estaba llevando a cabo. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió las tres mujeres compartían una sonrisa, al parecer todo había marchado bien.

\- Al estar todo en orden solo necesitamos las firmas de los representantes o jefes directos y todo se pondrá en marcha – Afirmo la abogada - Y al ya tener algunas de esas firmas comenzarán hoy mismo –

\- Entonces todo es legal – Afirmo Lena

\- Por supuesto –

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda –

\- No hay de que, admito que es de las pocas personas que tienen todo en orden, eso facilita muchas cosas – La mujer estrecha la mano con ambas mujeres en señal de despedida – Solo llevare esto a papeleo para crear el archivo, nos veremos luego señoritas – La mujer tomo el ascensor y ambas chicas vieron como este marcaba los pisos hasta parar en el primero.

\- ¿Venganza? – Pregunta Sam hilando los acontecimientos

\- Yo le llamo justicia por mano propia –

\- Pero siempre legal –

\- Hay que saber jugar con lo que se tiene a mano -

* * *

Una camioneta avanzaba por un camino poco transitado de un amplio bosque, se dirigía con calma a pesar de la oscuridad, sabiendo a la perfección el lugar de destino pues sabia porque vías secundarias ir, las cuales denotaban un gran deterioro para después simplemente continuar su camino entre la maleza del bosque, entre los árboles.

\- Están ocultando muy bien la muerte de Supergirl, pero no duraran mucho – Menciona Lillian a Hank mientras este conducía a una de las tantas propiedades de la familia Luthor, pero que por supuesto se encontraban a nombre de otra persona

\- Podemos demostrar su farsa, a un nivel publico podría causar una gran conmoción – Propone el hombre sin despegar su vista de enfrente

\- No tenemos prisa con eso – De la anda el hombre frena en seco, acto que causa que Lillian se sacuda en el auto - ¿Qué ocurre? –

\- Hay policías y personal de construcción al frente – Señalo el lugar a donde se dirigían, el cual era una de las tantas enormes mansiones que poseían

\- Nadie conoce este lugar ¿Cómo lograron dar con él? – La mujer tenía un mal presentimiento y justo en ese momento su celular sonó, era uno de sus tantos empleados – Hank investígalo de inmediato – El hombre asintió y tomando una laptop que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto comenzó a investigar sobre la propiedad y lo relacionado a esta

\- _Señora Luthor tenemos un problema –_ Habla una voz del otro lado del teléfono

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –

\- _Hay autoridades que nos quieren sacar del lugar, alegado que estamos invadiendo propiedad privada, dicen que nos darán hasta la tarde para irnos con nuestras cosas o sino nos arrestarán y confiscaran todo –_

\- ¿De qué hablas? Esas propiedades son mías –

\- Alguien se adjudicó todas las propiedades legalmente – Habla Hank mirando la información de la pantalla

\- ¿Quién se atrevería a semejante tontería? – Ignoro la voz del celular y le quito la laptop a Hank para ver el nombre de quien tenía ahora sus propiedades, al ver el nombre una ira comenzó a llenarla mientras apretaba su celular y lo acomodaba para hablar nuevamente – Carga todo en los camiones rápidamente y váyanse de ahí, en un rato les mando la ubicación –

\- _Si señora –_

\- Esto no se quedará así –

La camioneta dio vuelta y se alejó del lugar antes de que se percatarán de su presencia, Hank se veía enojado por la situación, pero Lillian se encontraba más que enojada, no espero aquella jugada y eso la molestaba, pero la rapidez con la que lo había hecho, eso la enfurecía, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

* * *

\- Te dejare sin nada Lillian… Sin castillo, sin peones, sin nada… -

Lena veía a la iluminada ciudad en la oscuridad de la noche desde el balcón de su oficina mientras bebía de su copa con vino, recargada sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Los bloques de hielo bajo la helada agua eran movidos por las corrientes de agua y el viento, aquello creaba un vacío en ellos. El lugar había explotado, por lo que muchos de estos bloques quedaron a varios kilómetros de distancia de su lugar original, incluso algunos dejaban pasar algunos rayos de sol a través de ellos.

En uno de aquellos bloques de hielo que había encallado en tierra, o en este caso nieve, una familia de zorros árticos jugaban y se acurrucaban a lado de un bulto azul que había emergido del agua, que además les proveía de un poco de calor, al cual cuidaban de algunos otros animales, a pesar de ellos ser pequeños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin se me hizo actualizar uwu Perdón el retraso pero no he tenido buenos días, así que pido comprensión uwu

Asuka0231 perdón si el capítulo fue corto, pero lo pidieron rápido y pues las circunstancias no me permitieron darle la segunda revisada, por ende no pude aumentar nada ni pulir algunas cosas

15marday en la serie ya Lillian había estado en la fortaleza, recordemos lo que paso con los Daxamitas, así que ya sabía del lugar, además de que una vez Hank ya había entrado ahí, así que si, solo tuvieron que deducir lo que las chicas harían, igual no pude plasmarlo como debía por cuestiones de tiempo y circunstancias, por eso también la falta de fluidez y lo corto del capítulo, pero repito no he tenido buenos días, diría que no ha sido mi año, así que pido comprensión por ello.

Salu2


	26. Capítulo 25

Lillian no podía creen en lo rápido que había actuado Lena, ella podría haber jurado que en esos momentos ella estaría deprimida y no sería un estorbo para sus futuros planes, pero era clara su equivocación.

Todas sus propiedades, que resguardaba bajo otras identidades, habían sido donados en sentido de caridad a asociaciones vinculadas a tres corporaciones, Lord Corp, L Corp y CatCo. Aquello significaba, principalmente, a que todas sus pertenencias, sus inventos, si instrumental e incluso su personal debían moverse y rápido si no querían a la policía involucrada, lo cual solo le daría más problemas.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – Pregunto Hank subiendo al auto del lado del piloto

\- A la única propiedad que Lena jamás vendería y que afortunadamente es lo bastante grande para nuestras cosas –

\- Suena a algo bastante conveniente – El hombre enciende el auto y se pone en marcha

\- Muy conveniente – La mujer saca su celular, marca un número que enseguida le contesta – Ponme atención, te diré a donde ir –

* * *

Maxwell había sido dado de alta de la sala de rehabilitación de la DEO con la condición de que se quedara en reposo durante al menos un mes en su hogar, además de que un agente se encargaría de visitarlo periódicamente para estar al tanto de su condición.

\- Entonces sigues en la mira de la DEO – Lena se acomodaba en la silla reclinable de la habitación de Maxwell, quien la veía desde la cama

\- Para mi satisfacción personal ahora se preocupan de mi bienestar y no de lo que estaré tramando –

\- Tienes nuevos amigos, felicidades –

\- No sé si amigos, pero al menos ya no somos enemigos – La mirada de Lord cambia de Lena a su ventana, la cual mostraba un día soleado - ¿Cómo va lo de Lillian? –

\- Bastante bien – Lena le sonríe mostrando tranquilidad – Se hasta dónde es capaz de llegar Lillian, si la presiono lo suficiente incluso podría llegar a generarle sentimientos homicidas o un bloqueo mental –

\- Tener a esa mujer tras de ti, es algo de lo que tener miedo ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquila? –

\- Ya te lo dije, sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar, pero ella no sabe hasta dónde soy yo capaz de llegar –

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Sam llegaba con dos cafés en sus manos, ofreciéndole uno a Alex mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

\- Podría estar mejor – Las manos de Alex rodean la de Sam que sostenía su café – Pero agradezco no pasar por estos momentos sola – Sam besa el dorso de una de sus manos antes de dejar solo el café entre ellas

\- Pero solo para informarte, el café era primero, luego la cita y al final el beso – Bromea codeando a Alex y haciéndola sonreír

\- Bueno, el orden de los factores no altero el resultado final –

\- ¿Y cuál es el supuesto resultado final? –

\- ¿Me vas a hacer preguntarlo? – Un asentimiento fue su respuesta, haciéndola negar sonriente - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Sam – Pregunto sonrojada

\- Sera un placer salir contigo – Ambas acercaron sus rostros con la intención de besarse, pero el sonido proveniente del celular de la agente interrumpió el momento, cosa que le causo gracia a Samantha

\- Lo siento, el deber llama –

\- No te preocupes, pero cualquier cosa, llámame –

Alex tomo su café y le dio un pequeño beso a Sam, cosa que la hizo sonreír a ambas, antes de irse, aunque se giró para despedirse con un movimiento de mano y luego desaparecer por la entrada.

* * *

De camino a la DEO Alex recibe una llamada, al ver el numero decide orillarse un momento para contestar.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Va directa al grano, recibiendo una pequeña risa del otro lado

\- Me gusta más cuando te preocupas por mí – Lord carraspea cortando su risa – En estos momentos se están movilizando ¿Cierto? –

\- Vaya, al parecer Lord sabe algo que yo no – Responde jugando, pero sabiendo que le diría algo serio

\- Bueno es una petición y, aunque la DEO me trato bien, solo confió en ti –

\- Te escucho –

\- Tu jefe los está movilizando de acuerdo al plan de Lena, a mi la que me preocupa es ella –

\- Te preocupa que este sola –

\- Exacto –

\- Conozco a alguien de confianza para eso, tranquilo –

\- Me sentiré tranquilo cuando venga Lena y me lo diga, sin ofenderte –

\- Lo entiendo, por cierto ¿Has encontrado algo de Kara? –

\- Aun no, pero te aseguro que la encontrare –

Ambos cuelgan la llamada, Alex suspira tratando de no perder la esperanza de obtener noticias sobre su hermana, respira profundo y retoma su camino a la DEO.

* * *

\- Ay Maxwell, te vez fatal – Una voz interrumpe los pensamientos del hombre mientras deja su celular a un lado

\- Señorita Grant, no diré que no es un placer poder verla, pero ¿Cómo entro? –

\- Me encontré con Lena en la entrada, charlamos un poco y antes de irse me dejo entrar – La mujer toma asiento en la orilla de la cama de Lord – Pudo ser peor –

\- Eso lo tengo muy presente –

\- Pero de peores situaciones haz salido – Lo anima dándole una sonrisa sincera

\- ¿Y a qué debo su hermosa presencia? –

\- Bueno, Ciudad Nacional está tranquila y mi instinto de reportera me dice que hay algo mal y tú sabes cosas que yo no –

\- ¿intuición de reportera? –

\- Intuición femenina cariño –

\- Todos tenemos secretos –

\- Sí, pero estoy preocupada, Kara no ha aparecido y alguien la ha reemplazado en el cielo, y eso es algo que me incumbe –

* * *

Sam esperaba en la oficina de Lena, había recibido un mensaje de parte de su jefa de que llegaría pronto, así que tomo asiento en el sofá y espero. No pasaron más de diez minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la pelinegra, portando un traje color vino con detalles en negro.

\- Vaya, que elegante – Saluda Sam levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga

\- Tengo una reunión importante más tarde –

\- ¿Negocios? –

\- Asunto familiar –

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Lena niega

\- Pasa la tarde con Ruby, yo estaré bien, es más, las invitare a almorzar mañana –

\- Lena… -

\- En verdad, estaré bien – Lena le sonríe y la invita a sentarse a lado de ella – Pero tu tienes algo que contarme, estas muy sonriente –

\- No sé si sea apropiado comentarlo ahora –

\- ¿Es algo que te hace feliz? – Sam asiente – Entonces es apropiado –

\- Bueno… Es que estoy empezando a salir con Alex –

\- ¿Danvers? – Pregunta a lo que Sam asiente – Sam eso es genial – Comenta animada Lena

\- El detalle es que aún no se lo he dicho a Ruby y no sé cómo lo tomara –

\- Tu hija es un amor, solo déjalas convivir y solas se llevarán bien, veras que congenian enseguida –

\- Eso espero – Ambas se ponen de pie – Bueno, es hora de trabajar –

* * *

\- Entonces no hay noticias sobre ella –

\- Desafortunadamente no – Cat se cruza de brazos pensando - ¿Cómo es que tu...? –

\- Mi carrera y mi intuición nunca me fallan Maxwell –

\- La reina de los medios –

\- Exacto – La mujer se levanta dispuesta a retirarse pero deteniéndose en la puerta abierta – Sabes, las noticias sobre el clima y esas cosas nunca fueron de mi agrado, pero no por eso no estudie un poco sobre ellas – Maxwell no entendía el punto de Cat – Las corrientes de mar siguen ciertas direcciones, algunas se vuelven más intensas en verano – Tras sus palabras sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, dejando a Lord, el cual golpea su frente con su mano mientras la mujer se va de la casa sonriente

\- Vaya genio que soy –

* * *

Varios agentes de la DEO se preparaban para salir, entre ellos Alex, quien solo esperaba a J´onn, pero aprovechando el tiempo que tenía le dio instrucciones a Winn de que la siguiera a una sala de juntas.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunta una vez cerrada la puerta

\- Espera – Marca un número y el alta voz comienza a sonar

\- ¿Diga? – Contestan

\- ¿James? – Pregunta confuso Winn

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta confundido

\- Escuchen ustedes dos – Habla por fin Alex – Sé que han estado planeando un dúo dinámico de héroe – Winn se pone pálido y James carraspea – No estoy de acuerdo con el asunto, pero necesito que hagan algo importante ya que yo no puedo hacerlo personalmente –

\- Dinos – hablan ambos

* * *

El sol comenzaba a bajar por el occidente y el día a tornarse de un color anaranjado oscuro. Lena se encontraba viendo hacia el oriente y como este comenzaba a tornarse oscuro.

\- ¿Le das la espalda a tu enemigo? Lena – La voz la hizo sonreír y voltear, viendo a su madre y a Hank recargados sobre su auto

\- Mi espalda es lo primero y lo último que ven antes de gritar mi nombre, anunciando que yo gane –

\- Vaya, sacando ese lado Luthor tuyo, quien diría que lo expresarías contra otro Luthor y tras haber visto a un Súper morir –

\- La vida trae sorpresas Lillian – Tras sus palabras el celular de Lillian comienza a vibrar

Lillian observa por unos segundos a Lena y tras ver su sonrisa le indica a Hank que se mantenga al tanto de la joven. Al ver su pantalla nota como este se llena cada vez más de mensajes de su personal, uno a uno comienza revisarlos y un temblor le recorre mientras lee.

"Lo siento señora Luthor" "Nos tienen" "Esto es demasiado" Decían algunos de los mensajes

\- ¿Qué has hecho Lena? – Pregunta molesta

\- Ser una Luthor, madre – La mujer vio severamente a su hija y dándole una señal a Hank este apunta un arma en dirección a Lena - ¿Estas dispuesta a matar a tu hija? –

\- Lena, yo nunca jalaría el gatillo, pero Hank es un asunto aparte –

Tras sus palabras el hombre jala el gatillo, la bala sale del arma y Lena la observa fijamente mientras se acerca a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo muy corto, lo sé, pero creo vale la pena jajaja Ya nos acercamos al final x3

Salu2


	27. Capítulo 26

_*Un par de horas antes del encuentro de Lillian y Lena*_

\- _Cada grupo irá a la dirección que les di, deben de hacer parecer que las cosas siempre estuvieron ahí –_

\- _Si señora – Contestaron todos los del personal de Lillian antes de dar por finalizada la llamada grupal_

\- _Lena se enfocó en nosotros y descuido sus propiedades – Habla Hank mientras maneja entre el trafico_

\- _Exacto, la venganza puede volverte ciego – Lillian mira por la ventana el paisaje, sabiendo que en un par de horas llegará a la única propiedad que Lena no dio a caridad_

* * *

La bala que impactaría contra Lena fue desviada por un escudo, el cual era sostenido por "El guardián", el cual camino hasta posicionarse frente a Lena y protegerla, este estaba oculto gracias a un holograma que les había brindado la DEO.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Pregunta Lillian sin apartar la vista de Lena

\- Intuí qué harías algo así, por lo que le pedí a la DEO que estuvieran al pendiente de mis propiedades, que era casi seguro que tu personal llegaría con artefactos y armamento ilegal –

\- ¿En verdad harás que arresten a toda tu familia? – Pregunta incrédula Lillian por la astucia de Lena

\- Mi padre y mi madre están muertos, así que solo será a la mitad a la que meta a la cárcel –

\- Nunca supiste escoger a tus amistades, ahora estas en contra de los tuyos –

\- Mi familia fue la que me alejo, y al menos yo tengo amigos y no solo subordinados –

\- Hank –

El hombre entiende la orden y corre hacia Lena, pero es interceptado por Guardián, el cual le cierra el paso y lo hace retroceder golpeándolo con su escudo a la cara. El hombre retrocede unos cuantos pasos, hace crujir su cuello y se lanza a atacar nuevamente.

* * *

\- Y aquí tenemos el premio de la caja de cereal –

Lord había enviado un androide prototipo a la zona de la explosión, siguiendo lo que Cat le había dicho amplio su zona de búsqueda, priorizando la dirección en la que la marea y el viento se movían, y por fin tras buscar un par de horas el androide dio con un objeto grande de tono azul oscuro.

\- Podría darte un escaneo, pero no hay tiempo –

El androide sujeto a la chica y voló con dirección a Ciudad Nacional, más específicamente a las instalaciones de la DEO, aunque el vuelo lo realizo lo más alto posible para que los rayos del sol le dieran directamente a la kryptoniana.

\- Te daré la factura del viaje cuando estés bien –

Bromea Lord mirando su laptop, que mostraba todo lo que el androide captaba.

* * *

Hank y Guardián continuaban con su pelea mientras Lena y Lillian se medían con la mirada, pero esta última pensaba rápido, sabía que no tardaría en llegar la DEO por ella, además de que muchos de sus hombres y sus cosas ya estaban en su posesión, aquello sería un verdadero problema, y no estaba dispuesta a ingresar a la cárcel, no ahora que había logrado deshacerse de una súper.

\- No hay salida Lillian – Habla Lena intuyendo los pensamientos de su madre

\- Siempre hay una salida Lena – Responde la mujer sonriente, aunque en su interior, por primera vez, se sentía insegura de sus palabras – Hank – El hombre golpea a el Guardián para alejarlo y mirar a la mujer – Solo nos quieren hacer perder el tiempo aquí, será mejor irnos –

\- ¿Creen que se irán así de fácil? – James, digo, Guardián se incorpora a lado de Lena preparado ante cualquier movimiento que los otros dos hicieran

\- Nada en esta vida es fácil – Responde Lillian - ¿Cómo llevas lo de Supergirl? Lena, supongo que aun la vez entre sueños –

\- Cada que parpadeo veo su rostro, y en las noches el sentimiento de pérdida es mayor – Admite Lena suspirando, cerrando sus ojos un par de segundos para retomar su mirada fría contra Lillian – Pero sé que ella volverá, porque es Supergirl y porque si no vuelve por su propio pie yo misma iría al infierno para traerla de vuelta –

\- Esas son declaraciones serias Lena –

\- Lo digo seriamente Lillian –

* * *

Alex llevaba junto con J'onn a un grupo de trabajadores de Lillian a la DEO para ser interrogados. El detective marciano manejaba el vehículo mientras Alex vigilaba a los hombres que mantenían su vista hacia abajo, sabían que estaban en problemas. La vibración de un mensaje entrante capto la atención de todos a la pelirroja, mientras esta miraba el nombre de quien le había mandado el mensaje.

\- Alex, estas de servicio – Reprende J'onn

\- Es de Lord – Responde a lo que el hombre asiente y le permite ver el mensaje

Al abrirlo aparece una fotografía de él sonriendo a lado de la pantalla de su laptop donde se veía a Supergirl siendo llevada volando por las cercanías de Ciudad Nacional, y una nota seguida de la fotografía "En menos de cinco minutos estará en la DEO para que le hagan una revisión, yo avisare a Lena". Alex sonrió mientras guardaba su celular y compartía una sonrisa cálida con J'onn quien acelero para llegar lo antes posible a la DEO.

* * *

\- El amor no es eterno Lena, entiéndelo –

\- Lillian, eres el vivo ejemplo de que el amor es eterno, mírate, siempre te has amado a ti misma por sobre todas las cosas y personas – Una llamada interrumpe la conversación de ambas mujeres, Lena responde pues sabía que la DEO le avisaría cuando estuvieran a nada del lugar

\- Lena – La voz de Maxwell la sorprende – La encontré, está muy débil, pero aún tiene vida – Una lagrima de felicidad resbalo por su mejilla, carraspeo un poco

\- Gracias por avisarme – Colgó la llamada y viendo por unos segundos más a Lillian decidió darle la espalda y caminar a su auto

\- ¿Ocurrió algo señorita Luthor? – Pregunta Guardián confundido por la acción de Lena

\- Hay algo más importante que debo atender –

Cada mujer Luthor entro a su respectivo auto, y tanto Hank como Guardián subieron con ellas para llevarlas a su respectivo destino, Lena esperanzada de que Kara siguiera viva, aunque le preocupaba su estado, Lillian sabiendo que Supergirl tenía algo que ver con esa pequeña tregua que le había dado Lena.

* * *

Al llegar Alex a la DEO de inmediato fue al gran ventanal por el que Supergirl siempre entraba, estaba ansiosa y sin despegar su vista del cielo ni un segundo hasta que tras unos segundos pudo observar una especie de androide acercándose, el cual cargaba a su hermana. Rápidamente dio el aviso a un pequeño grupo para que trajeran una camilla y en lo que el androide descendía acomodaron a la rubia para llevarla de inmediato a la sala médica, donde Alex ya había dado la indicación de que tuvieran todo listo para poder hacer un escaneo completo a Supergirl y estar preparados para lo que fuera al momento de quitarle el traje hecho por Lena.

Pasaron minutos hasta que el informe de chequeo general termino y Alex pudo respirar por fin tranquila, su hermana presentaba fatiga y debilidad a un nivel alto, pero además de eso se encontraba bien, sabía que con que estuviera expuesta a la camilla solar esta podría recuperarse, y lo más importante, no presentaba kryptonita en su sistema.

Cuando el personal y los médicos salieron de la habitación dejándola sola con su hermana, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, poder sentirla la hacía sentirse tranquila y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sabía que debía agradecerle a Maxwell por encontrarla. El sonido de la puerta abrirse la hizo soltarla y mirar con dirección a la entrada, Lena se encontraba respirando profundo y viendo en dirección a Alex, la cual le sonríe y con un gesto la deja acercarse. La pelirroja sabía que era un momento intimo por lo que sale de la habitación para dejarlas solas, caminando hacia J'onn para informarle todo.

* * *

Lena le había pedido a Guardián ir directamente a la DEO, por lo que el acato su petición y la llevo lo más rápido que pudo. En el camino Lena venía pensando en las palabras de Maxwell y sus nervios iban en aumento, sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta verla con sus propios ojos y poder tocarla, aunque parte de sus nervios se debían a que había dejado que Lillian se fuera, pero sabía que podía encontrarla, así que ese era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento.

Tardaron varios minutos en llegar pues venían de un lugar relativamente lejano, pero al ser estacionado el auto Lena bajo inmediatamente y se dirigió corriendo a donde sabia era la habitación donde normalmente trataban a Supergirl cuando necesitaba energía del sol o estaba herida.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y su mirada se encontró con la de Alex mientras trataba de relajar su respiración y al ver una sonrisa de parte de la pelirroja y como le señalaba a Kara suspiro. Alex salió de la habitación mientras ella se acercaba a la rubia, la cual estaba recibiendo energía de la cama solar.

Su mano se detuvo a unos milímetros del rostro de Kara, tenía miedo de que al momento de tocarla se despertara y todo hubiera sido solo un sueño, se quedó estática por unos segundos hasta que la misma Kara movió su rostro provocando que su mejilla chocara con la mano de Lena, la cual comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y sonreír, realmente estaba ahí, realmente estaba viva.

* * *

\- Es raro que pidas una reunión de manera urgente – La presidenta se acomodaba sus lentes, estando sentada tras su escritorio y relajándose un poco en su silla

\- Bueno, situaciones extraordinarias requieren actos extraordinarios – Cat se acomodaba en la silla frente a la presidenta

\- Y nadie tan extraordinaria como tú –

\- Todo el mundo lo sabe cariño –

\- Bueno, te escucho -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Honestamente, se me olvido subir los ultimos cap aquí... Jajajajaja Uu


	28. Capítulo 27

Kara poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía como el infierno, se masajeo las cienes tratando de calmar el dolor mientras su vista borrosa trataba de enfocar algo o por lo menos percibir donde estaba. Recordaba lo sucedido en la fortaleza, como poco antes de la explosión logro aventarse sobre el medallón de su traje y activarlo, aquello ayudo a que la explosión de kryptonita no la matara, pero al ya estar débil su cuerpo no resistió el impacto y los consiguientes golpes de bloques de hielo. Fue ahí que recordó a Lena, su mirada antes de perderla de vista, Lillian se la había llevado.

\- ¡Lena! – Se levantó de golpe causando que se mareara más y tuviera que sostener su cabeza con ambas manos

\- Tranquila – Escucho un susurro que detuvo cualquier sensación de parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo un par de manos cubriendo las suyas y haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera hacia enfrente encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda – Bienvenida – Lena le sonrío tratando de controlar las lágrimas en sus ojos

\- He vuelto – Dijo Kara devolviéndole la sonrisa a Lena y, a comparación de ella, dejando sus lágrimas caer libremente

Ambas compartieron un abrazo estrecho, Lena ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Kara mientras esta escondía el suyo en la melena negra de su novia y acariciaba su espalda.

\- No vuelvas a dejarme sola – Sollozo Lena aferrándose a la bata que Kara traía puesta

\- Jamás lo haré – Responde besando su cabeza

Duraron varios minutos así, sin decir nada más, solo sintiendo el calor de la otra por medio del abrazo y ambas calmando sus mentes, Kara ya había despertado de su pequeño letargo mientras que Lena disfrutaba de la calidez de la rubia que le demostraba que estaba viva y no era solo otro de sus tristes sueños que le recordaban su perdida.

\- Duraste tres días inconsciente – Habla de la nada Lena separándose un poco del abrazo para poder ver el rostro de Kara

\- Me hacía falta dormir – Bromeo sonriéndole, pero notando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes – De hecho, aún tengo sueño – Apago el aparato que simulaba la luz del sol

\- ¿Qué haces Kara? –

\- Voy a dormir de una manera más agradable – Tras sus palabras tomo a Lena de la cintura y la acomodo recostándola en la cama junto a ella, abrazándola nuevamente

\- Aun debes reponer tu energía – Susurro sintiéndose cómoda en la cama y siendo abrazada

\- Lo retomo más rápido de la luz natural del sol, por el momento quiero descansar un poco más, y tú también lo necesitas –

Ninguna dijo nada más, sus respiraciones tranquilas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, ambas dejándose perder en el poder de Morfeo, descansando tranquilamente por el abrazo compartido.

* * *

\- En verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste, sé que lo hiciste por Lena, pero nos has alegrado la vida a muchos – Alex tenía agarradas ambas manos de Maxwell entre las suyas mientras le sonreía y un par de lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban de sus mejillas

\- No solo lo hice por Lena, también por ti, agente Danvers, y porque se lo debía a ella de alguna forma – El hombre separa sus manos de las de la pelirroja y se sienta en la orilla de su cama, quedando frente a su invitada que estaba sentada en el sillón contiguo

\- Y pensar que antes nos odiabas – Bromea

\- El enamorarme de ti cambio mi forma de pensar – Confeso el hombre sonriente, dejando muda a la chica y con la boca abierta, tratando de encontrar palabras ante aquello, pero Maxwell rio un poco antes de continuar – Tranquila, sé que no es mutuo, y puedo manejar un rechazo, así que ni se te ocurra decir "lo siento" –

\- Eres un tramposo – Alex suspiro y se escuchó una nueva carcajada de Lord

\- Te deje sin habla eh, aún tengo el toque – Tomo el vaso con agua de su mesita de noche y bebió de el – La principal razón por la que no me quejo de un amor no correspondido es que gracias a eso pude conocer a Lena, realmente conocerla, y debo decir que es la única y verdadera amiga que he tenido, haría muchas cosas por ella – Confeso el hombre sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja también por la sinceridad de sus palabras – Solo te pido una cosa Alex Danvers – Su rostro se tornó serio – Se feliz... Todos nos lo merecemos de alguna forma -

Alex no pudo contener su felicidad y abrazo a Lord, sabía que podía contar con él, y que ya no era una amenaza para la DEO ni para su hermana, era ya un aliado y posiblemente parte de la familia.

* * *

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Pregunta Hank mientras ve a Lillian saliendo de su habitación de hotel

\- Vete, es así de simple – Dijo la mujer cerrando la habitación y dirigiéndose al ascensor

\- ¿Irme? Es una broma – Alega siguiéndola y entrando también en el elevador, el cual segundos después se cierra y comienza a descender

\- Tu sabes que yo no bromeo Hank, vete y en el futuro lo entenderás –

\- Pero Lillian, si me voy tu... - La mano levantada de Lillian detiene su oración

\- Una Luthor siempre demostrará dignidad -

Tras sus palabras sale del elevador, dejando al hombre ahí mientras la observa salir del hotel e irse en un auto desconocido para él. Frustrado golpea una de las paredes del elevador mientras las puertas de este se cierran.

* * *

Alex dejo la casa de Lord para dirigirse a la DEO a encargarle un asunto a Winn y revisar que todo estuviera en orden con relación a su hermana para luego regresar a su apartamento a descansar un momento, realmente le hacía falta relajarse, pensó en un relajante baño de espuma y un buen vino.

Al llegar a la DEO primero chequeo que su hermana estuviera bien, la vio recostada durmiendo profundamente con Lena, sonrió al ver la escena y les dio privacidad a la vez que ordenaba a los demás agentes que nadie molestara en dicha habitación. Después se dirigió a la sala principal donde sabia estaría Winn trabajando, hablo un momento con el informático y tras este asegurarle que haría su pedido la pelirroja se despidió.

El camino a su hogar fue rápido al llevarse una de las motocicletas de la DEO, en ese par de minutos pensó en invitar a comer a Sam y a Ruby, así podría pasar un rato tranquilo con ellas y agradecerle su comprensión en estos días, tanto de parte de ella como de Lena. Subió hasta su piso y frente a su puerta vio a una persona recostada sobre la puerta, rápidamente corrió hacia ella, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Sam qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Alex mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

\- Te esperaba, creo que es obvio – La pelirroja abrió la puerta y le permitió la entrada a su novia

\- ¿Y Ruby? – Cerro y dejo sus cosas en la barra mientras invitaba a la otra a sentarse con ella en un pequeño sofá

\- Fue a un viaje escolar, creí que te había comentado –

\- Cierto, lo olvide, perdona –

\- No te preocupes –

\- ¿Y cómo sabias que iba a llegar? –

\- Lena me mandó un mensaje, dijo que cuidara de ti – Respondió sonriente enseñado su celular

\- ¿Lena? – Pregunto pensativa, la había visto dormir, o eso creía

\- ¿Tenías planes? –

\- Algo así, pero siempre te puedes unir a ellos – Le respondió sonriente acariciando su mejilla y besando suavemente sus labios

\- Por lo que veo estas de mejor humor – Hablo después del beso, sonriente

\- Bastante mejor, pero necesito relajarme un poco –

Tras sus palabras se quitó su chaqueta y frente a la castaña retiro su blusa de manera sensual, la dejo sobre su chaqueta y tomo las manos de Sam, la cual la veía sonrojada y era guiada por Alex al baño junto con ella.

* * *

Horas habían pasado desde que Kara y Lena se habían quedado dormidas en aquella habitación de la DEO, J'onn y Alex habían dado la indicación de que no las molestarán puesto que estaban descansando por lo que ningún otro agente se acercaba a la habitación. Fue ya hasta la noche, más en específico en la madrugada que Lena despertó, se sentía cómoda entre los brazos de Kara que la abrazaba por la espalda y, con cuidado de no despertarla, se giró para quedar frente a ella. Subió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la rubia y poder acariciarla, el gesto que obtuvo le pareció tierno y sonrío dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto adormilada Kara mientras abría un ojo para ver a Lena la cual niega a su pregunta

\- Solo me gusta apreciar tu bello rostro – La rubia se sonroja, pero le sonríe

\- Qué bueno que te gusta tanto, porque tendrás que verlo todos los días por el resto de tu vida –

\- ¿Por el resto de mi vida? – Lena le sonrío elevando una de sus cejas de forma interrogante

\- Ah... Bueno, es que yo me refería a que, bueno, si tu quisieras, no ahora, pero quizá... en el futuro, no se... Tal vez... - Kara tartamudeaba al darse cuenta del sentido que tenían sus palabras, hasta que un par de labios sellan los suyos evitando que continuara con sus palabras sin sentido

\- Un paso a la vez, pero tenlo por seguro en el futuro - Kara sonríe y ahora ella besa a Lena de forma tranquila, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos – Sabes, aún tengo miedo de que esto solo sea un sueño y que cuando despierte tu no estés aquí – Confiesa jugando con un mechón rubio

\- Realmente soy yo Lena – Tomando la mano que sostenía su cabello besa su palma y después su dorso, para luego soltarla y ponerse sobre Lena, sosteniéndose con sus brazos

\- Es difícil contenerte ¿Verdad? – Pregunta Lena entre picara y curiosa

\- ¿A tu belleza o a mi fuerza? –

\- Ambas –

\- La primera, sin duda, la segunda, ya he trabajado en ello –

Ambas acercan sus labios nuevamente, ansiosas por el contacto el cual inmediatamente se vuelve profundo.

* * *

La luz del día se cuela por las ventanas de la habitación, dos cuerpos desnudos y abrazados yacen tranquilamente debajo de las sabanas de la cama, ambos moviéndose solo por la acción de respirar, esto es así hasta que un sonido proveniente de uno de los celulares colocados en la mesita de noche de a lado comienza a perturbar la tranquilidad. Un quejido es lo primero y luego una mano estirándose para agarrar el objeto y aceptar la llamada.

\- Perdón por la hora, pero encontré o que me pediste Alex – Era Winn quien sonaba adormilado

\- Voy enseguida, y gracias – Contesta antes de colgar la llamada y erguirse, dejando el aparato a un lado

\- Y yo que creí que Lena era una jefa dura, mira que llamarte tan temprano en sábado – Habla Sam mientras se estira en la cama

\- Quizá pida unos días de descanso – Le sonríe Alex para luego besar sus labios

\- Ambas sabemos que no lo harás – Bromea delineando su torso desnudo antes de que la pelirroja se levantara de la cama, dándole una vista completa a la castaña

\- Ambas amamos nuestros trabajos –

\- Y siempre están las vacaciones obligadas de navidad –

Ambas ríen ante la conversación, Alex comenzando a cambiarse y Sam viéndola, ella se quedaría a dormir un rato más y después ambas podrían salir a comer algo, todo dependía del día de la pelirroja, pero le agradaba verla por fin sonriente.

Mientras tanto en otro lado Kara veía con fascinación en rostro tranquilo de Lena mientras acariciaba su oscuro cabello, por fin podía tocarla y por fin podía estar con ella, solo quedaba un asunto más y por lo que había escuchado de la conversación de Winn y su hermana pronto podría hacerse cargo de dicho asunto. Cubrió con delicadeza a Lena mientras ella se ponía su traje normal, beso su frente y le dejo una pequeña nota entre sus manos, sonriendo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala principal encontrándose con su recién llegada hermana y un adormilado Winn.

\- Deberías estar descansando – Reprocha su hermana

\- Estoy mucho mejor ahora – Responde sonriente la rubia – Además hay algo más importante de lo cual debemos encargarnos –

\- ¿Debemos? – Pregunta Alex

\- ¿Volviste a espiar las llamadas? – Winn la mira acusadoramente

\- No puedo evitar hacerlo, menos cuando se trata del paradero de Lillian –

\- Kara –

\- Iré contigo Alex –

Fue lo último que dijo antes de escuchar el suspiro de derrota de su hermana y escuchar el plan que tenían, además de información clasificada que le había llegado a Winn momentos antes de parte de la agencia especial de la presidenta.

* * *

Lillian veía como su jet descendía hasta la pista de aterrizaje indicada, el frío de la mañana aun calaba, pero eso no le importaba, aunque su sonrisa que demostraba la tranquilidad que la embargaba se vio desaparecida al ver alrededor de la pista una docena de autos negros y varias personas trajeadas de negro.

\- Felicidades Lena, jaque mate, protegiste a tu reina –

La mujer suspiro y se terminó su Martini tranquilamente mientras el jet aterrizaba y apagaba su motor, a la vez que los agentes se acercaban para rodearlo, algunos apuntando con armas de fuego directamente a la puerta. Lillian se irguió orgullosa, sacudió un poco su saco y camino con la frente en alto para poder salir y aceptar su derrota.

Camino con tranquilidad hacia una capa roja que ondeaba con el viento que corría en la pista, sonriente se detuvo frente a la rubia, quien la miraba con frialdad y asentía mientras Lillian ponía sus manos juntas frente a la chica y sus muñecas eran aprisionadas por unas esposas de parte de Alex.

\- Se acabó Lillian – Le menciono seriamente Supergirl

\- Ninguna obra se termina hasta que sus personajes mueren, e incluso la historia puede continuar después – Responde relajada la mujer – No eres para nada de mi agrado, eso ya lo sabes, pero quiero advertirte algo – Se acerca hasta el oído de Supergirl, la cual trata de no temblar por la cercanía – Si me llego a enterar de que le haces daño a Lena, por mínimo que sea, te juro por Samael que lo que sufriste no se comparara con lo que te haré –

\- La única que le ha hecho daño a Lena fue usted misma –

\- De igual forma, recuerda mis palabras –

La mujer se aleja y es escoltada por un grupo de agentes junto a Alex a una camioneta, donde suben y esta comienza su camino a la prisión que albergara a la mujer.

\- ¿A qué prisión la mandaran? – Pregunta Supergirl al ingresar ella a otra camioneta, donde se encontraba la presidenta

\- A petición de alguien especial, a Arkam – Contesta la importante mujer mientras le hace una seña a su chofer de que espere

\- ¿No les dará problemas allá? –

\- Sabrán que hacer, tienen experiencia tratando con lunáticos y payasos – Responde tranquila

\- Gracias... -

\- No hay de que, aunque la autora de la idea fue Grant –

Supergirl asiente y sale del vehículo, este se enciende y comienza también su camino, aunque uno distinto al primero, así poco a poco el lugar comienza a despejarse y la chica de acero emprende el vuelo con rumbo a Ciudad Nacional.

\- ¿Todo en orden? – Pregunta Kara a su hermana por la radio de su oído

\- Todo en orden - responde Alex viendo a Lillian tranquila viendo por la ventana de la camioneta

\- Te veo en casa –

\- Ahí estaré -

* * *

Lena se había despertado con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque al verse sola esta desapareció, levantándose de golpe noto el pequeño papel entre sus manos y lo leyó, suspiro, aunque la sonrisa regreso a su rostro, tomo su ropa y se vistió, salió de la habitación, hablo un momento con J'onn y salió de la DEO para dirigirse a su hogar.

* * *

\- Señorita Luthor, la agente Alex Danvers y la señorita Samantha Arias nos han invitado a cenar ¿Opina que deberíamos acceder e ir? – Hablo Supergirl mientras volaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación de Lena la cual estaba recostada leyendo

\- Bueno Supergirl, no sé si sea prudente que la gente vea a una Luthor y una Super en un mismo lugar – Habla sin despegar la vista de su libro

\- Eso se puede arreglar – Entra a la habitación y se recuesta a un lado de la pelinegra, abrazándola y recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho – Aunque también podríamos quedarnos así –

\- Podríamos, pero le debemos unas cuantas explicaciones a Sam – Hablo dejando de lado su libro y acariciando el cabello de la rubia

\- Eso es cierto –

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente, se dieron un pequeño beso y Kara se levantó para cambiarse e ir con Lena a la cena preparada por su hermana y su cuñada, Lena mientras tanto se quedó viendo por un momento la capa roja, la tomo entre sus manos y se la coloco tomando la pose de Supergirl, aquello causo la risa de Kara la cual negó y cuando estuvo completamente vestida le dio sus gafas a Lena, la cual las tomo y se las coloco a la rubia y luego la abrazo cubriéndola con su propia capa.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin uwu

Final malo pero es la primera vez que escribo uno, así que no se enojen xD

Por si se lo preguntan, si, volveré a escribir de ellas, pero quiero primero avanzar con el fic Fleurmione, eso me servirá para ordenar mejor las ideas del nuevo fic Supercorp uwu

Quizá haga un epílogo, pero no les prometo nada, depende de muchas cosas, igual si lo hago se enterarán xD

Los amodoro uwu

Salu2


End file.
